Kisah Leader N dan Member VIXX
by Hime Karuru
Summary: Berisi kisah sehari-hari Cha Hakyeon yang diisi dengan kelima dongsaengnya yang selalu bertingkah manis, hangat, dan penuh kasih sayang padanya. /VIXX Story 2/N-Leo-Ken-Ravi-Hongbin-Hyuk/ (LeoN/Neo-HaKen-Navi-NBin-NHyuk)
1. Chapter 1

Milik Bersama

:V-I-X-X:

:N-Leo-Ken-Ravi-Hongbin-Hyuk:

::

Dorm VIXX

Seperti pagi-pagi biasanya, dorm satu ini selalu tak lepas dari teriakkan cempreng sang leader sekaligus _eomma_ VIXX ini. Dia berusaha membangunkan lima beruang tukang molor yang susah bangun.

"Ish! Taekwoonnieee~" Hakyeon atau biasa kita sapa N, memanggil _bandmate_ satu linenya dengan nada manja.

"Hng?" dengung Taekwoon atau biasa kita sapa Leo ini dengan malas. Dia baru tidur pukul dua pagi gara-gara membuat lagu bersama Wonshik semalam suntuk. Mungkin dia dan Wonshik tak akan pulang jika Hakyeon tak menghubungi mereka dan mengomel.

"Hakyeon-ah, aku masih mengantuk!" rutuk Taekwoon. Hakyeon cemberut parah.

"Tapi tetap harus bangun pagi dulu, Taekwooniee!" kesal Hakyeon. Taekwoon menyerah, dia akhirnya terbangun dengan mata setengah terpejam. Hakyeon tersenyum puas.

"Pagi Taekwooniee~" Hakyeon mencium kilat pipi namja bermata sipit dan tajam itu sebelum melesat keluar menuju tempat Jaehwan dan Sanghyuk.

"Jaehwaniee~ Kennieee~ Sanghyukkieee~ Hyukkieee~" Hakyeon mengguncang dua tubuh jakung dongsaengnya. Yang pertama merespon adalah Jaehwan. Dia bangun dengan mata sayu.

"Hyunggg~" rengeknya manja. Hakyeon tersenyum lalu mencium kilat pipi Jaehwan, dia melirik Sanghyuk dan menarik lembut tangan maknae kesayangannya itu lalu mencium pipi Sanghyuk kilat sebelum menuju kamar Hongbin dan Wonshik.

"Hongbinnieee~" dia guncang tubuh atletis Hongbin, beruntungnya namja berdimple itu tipe orang yang suka bangun pagi, jadinya tak susah.

"Pagi Hakyeon hyung~" sapa Hongbin dengan suara seraknya.

"Pagi Binniee~" dia lagi-lagi mencium pipi dongsaengnya kilat.

"Bangunkan Wonshik ya? Percuma kalau aku yang bangunkan!" ujar Hakyeon dengan wajah memohon yang lucu. Hongbin yang meskipun setengah sadar menatap gemas pada hyungnya ini.

"Arra arra!" sahut Hongbin lalu beranjak dari kasur nyamannya, sedangkan Hakyeon sudah pergi ke ruang makan, di sana sudah ada Taekwoon yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan, dengan pakaian kasual biasa.

"Buatkan susu hangat untuk yang lain kecuali Hyuk, Hakyeon-ah!" titah Taekwoon yang langsung diangguki Hakyeon. Dia dengan cekatan dan telaten membuat susu hangat. Tak lama kemudian satu per satu dongsaengnya muncul dengan pakaian kasual juga sudah wangi. Bahkan seorang Wonshik yang terkenal tidak mau mencuci muka setelah bangun tidur itu kini sudah rapi dengan kaos lengan panjang warna biru dan celana training.

"Eomma, setidaknya jika aku tidak dibuatkan susu hangat, buatkan aku sesuatu yang hangat di pagi hari!" protes Sanghyuk.

"Memangnya Hyukkie mau dibuatkan apa?" tanya Hakyeon dengan wajah polos menggemaskannya, membuat lima dongsaengnya menahan diri untuk tidak menerkam sang hyung.

"Apapun asal bukan susu!" ujar Sanghyuk. Hakyeon menggumam pelan.

"Nanti akan aku pikirkan!" ujar Hakyeon, Sanghyuk tersenyum kecil.

"Sudah, ayo makan!" ujar Taekwoon.

"NEEE!" sahut member lainnya.

.

.

.

Hakyeon baru saja tiba di cafe tempat ia janjian dengan Minhyuk. Matanya bergerak mencari keberadaan sahabatnya itu. hingga ia menemukan sosok Minhyuk di pojok cafe.

"Minhyukkie!" sapanya ceria.

"Hakyeon-ah!" balas Minhyuk tak kalah cerianya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Hakyeon sembari duduk di kursi di hadapan Minhyuk.

"Emm~ bukan hal penting sih, aku hanya butuh teman mengobrol saja, soalnya Eunkwang hyung tak bisa diajak bicara!" ujar Minhyuk, namja tampan itu merengut kesal mengingat hyung yang bisa dikatakan cukup dekat dengannya itu susah kalau diajak bicara santai.

"Ohh~ baiklah, aku akan menemanimu berhubung hari ini aku tak ada jadwal!" ujar Hakyeon, Minhyuk tersenyum senang.

"Kajja!"

.

.

.

Pukul tiga sore, Hakyeon baru kembali ke dorm, dengan membawa beberapa camilan yang mungkin disukai dongsaengnya.

"AKU PULLAANGGG!" salamnya. Kelima dongsaengnya yang berada di ruang tengah berdiri menyambutnya.

"Hyung bawa apa?" tanya Wonshik.

"Ini, aku baru saja jalan-jalan dengan Minhyuk, lalu aku membeli ini untuk kalian!" ujar Hakyeon. Hongbin ikut menyerbu Hakyeon.

"Uwwa! Kau tak perlu membeli sebanyak ini hyung!" ujar Hongbin. Hakyeon tersenyum innocent.

"Tapi tak apa, kan bisa buat cadangan!" ujar Sanghyuk.

"Eum!" angguk Hakyeon.

"Taekwoonie ini aku belikan satu pack latte kesukaanmu! Aku taruh di lemari biasanya ya!" Taekwoon mengangguk.

"Hyung, untukku tak ada?" tanya Jaehwan.

"Itu, ambil saja yang kau mau!" ujar Hakyeon sembari menunjuk kantong plastik di tangan Wonshik.

"Yeeyy!"

Setelah meletakkan latte Taekwoon, Hakyeon ke kamar untuk melepas jaketnya, dan ikut bergabung dengan kelima dongsaengnya.

"Eomma mau?" tanya Sanghyuk sembari menyodorkan chips di tangannya. Hakyeon mengambil beberapa dari tangan maknaenya.

"Gomawo!" serunya ceria. Sanghyuk tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

Hakyeon yang meluruskan kakinya, dikejutkan dengan sosok Taekwoon yang merebahkan kepalanya di kaki Hakyeon, dan kemudian fokus pada ponselnya, ditambah lagi dengan Wonshik yang duduk di samping menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kecil Hakyeon sembari memakan chipsnya. Hakyeon hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya lucu, dan itu tak lepas dari penglihatan Jaehwan, dia tersenyum kecil melihat hyungnya yang manis itu.

Hongbin duduk bersila di sofa tepat di belakang Hakyeon, karena Hakyeon duduk di bawah. Sanghyuk duduk di sebelah Hakyeon yang lain dengan tangan melingkar manis di pinggang ramping Hakyeon. Jaehwan yang kembali dari dapur membawa segelas air untuk Hakyeon, lalu merebahkan kepalanya di kaki Hakyeon yang lain, berdempetan dengan tubuh Wonshik, namun tak mengganggu aktivitas Wonshik. Dan mata cantik Hakyeon kembali berkedip lucu.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Hakyeon. Kelima dongsaengnya tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, namun mereka tersenyum.

"Kau milik kami hyung! Kami menyayangimu!" ujar mereka kompak.

"Eh?!"

.

.

.

:TBC/END:

* * *

ada yang mau ff ini dilanjut?

kalau ada review read fav dan follow

kalau nggak ada author ucapin gomawo aja yaa~


	2. Chapter 2

Demam

:V-I-X-X:

:N-Leo-Ken-Ravi-Hongbin-Hyuk:

Dorm VIXX

"Kajja! Ppalli! Ppalli!" nampak manager hyung yang sedang meminta para member VIXX bersiap-siap. Sedangkan para member VIXX sendiri sedang sibuk kesana-kemari mencari jaket, ponsel, masker, topi, atau sedang ke kamar mandi sebentar.

"Pppalliwaaa!" teriak manager hyung. Member VIXX yang kesal mendumel dalam hati. Merutukki sifat manager mereka yang terkadang senang sekali terburu-buru.

"Ne ne!" sahut mereka malas.

Di antara semua member VIXX, satu orang tidak terlihat ceria sama sekali. Padahal biasanya ia yang paling cerewet atau yang paling ribut di pagi hari karena mereka terdesak jadwal yang mepet, atau hanya sekedar berisik membangunkan para member. Hari ini member VIXX merasa kehilangan semangat mereka. Karena orang yang selalu ceria di pagi hari itu kini hanya diam membisu dan tidak banyak tingkah. Membuat para member menjadi tidak semangat. Dan orang yang dimaksud siapa lagi kalau bukan Cha Hakyeon, Leader VIXX.

Leader VIXX itu kini hanya diam menatap membernya. Ia melengos pergi duluan menuju van tanpa menunggu kelima dongsaengnya. Dan diamnya sang leader akan mempengaruhi hari-hari mereka. Yang berarti tak akan ada leader kesayangan mereka yang berisik.

"Hakyeon hyung semoga baik-baik saja!" ujar Jaehwan yang diamini empat lainnya.

.

.

.

Di dalam van, suasana nampak tenang tak seperti biasanya yang penuh dengan suara ceria sang leader. Kali ini leader mereka hanya duduk diam di kursi depan tanpa menatap mereka sama sekali.

"Hakyeon-ah!" panggil Taekwoon. Hakyeon yang merasa terpanggil membuka matanya dan menatap Taekwoon.

"Hm?" Taekwoon mendengus sesaat.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Taekwoon to the point. Hakyeon menggeleng pelan.

"Yakin hyung?" tanya Hongbin. Dia menatap tak yakin hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Ne!" sahut Hakyeon lalu kembali menatap ke depan saat matanya tak sengaja menatap mata Jaehwan yang menatapnya tajam. Baru kali ini dia merutukki Jaehwan yang terlihat menyeramkan seperti Taekwoon.

"Aku rasa ada yang salah denganmu hari ini!" ujar Jaehwan, Hakyeon merutuk sebal dan memilih mengabaikan lima dongsaengnya yang kini menatapnya kesal.

' _Lihat saja nanti kau Hakyeon!'_

' _Bagus sekali kau berbohong tentang keadaanmu, hyung!'_

' _Akan aku buat kau jujur Hakyeon hyung!'_

' _Dasar tidak pandai berbohong!'_

' _Kalau sakit bilang saja hyung!'_

.

.

.

.

Saat mereka sampai di gedung MBC, Hakyeon turun paling awal dan segera berjalan menuju ruang ganti VIXX. Lima dongsaengnya saling tatap di belakang lalu mereka mengangguk bersamaan.

"Hakyeon-ah!" Taekwoon merangkul pinggang ramping Hakyeon.

"Hakyeon hyung!" Jaehwan merangkul lembut bahu kecil Hakyeon.

"Hakyeonnie hyung!" Wonshik menarik lengan kanan Hakyeon lembut, sehingga kini ia berjalan di depan Hakyeon.

"Hakyeon hyung!" Hongbin menarik lembut lengan kiri Hakyeon sehingga ia berjalan bersisian dengan Wonshik.

"Hakyeon eomma!" Sanghyuk mendorongnya dari belakang dengan pelan.

Hakyeon yang merasa aneh dengan dongsaengnya menatap bingung. Mata cantiknya berkedip lucu.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Hakyeon bingung.

Chu! Chu! Chu! Chu! Chu!

Bukannya menjawab, mereka berlima bergantian mencium kedua pipi Hakyeon, kecuali Taekwoon yang mencium kening Hakyeon, dan Sanghyuk yang mencium gemas hidung mungil Hakyeon. Jaehwan, Hongbin, dan Wonshik yang mencium bergantian pipi Hakyeon, dan setelah itu mereka berjalan lebih dulu daripada Hakyeon, meninggalkan sang leader di belakang yang mematung dengan wajah syok yang lucu dan menggemaskan.

"A-apa apa apa yang baru saja terjadi tadi?" tanyanya syok.

.

.

.

.

Selama di rias, Hakyeon nampak berusaha untuk tidak menutup matanya yang terasa berat. Kepalanya pening sekarang. Dan semuanya terlihat jelas di mata kelima dongsaengnya.

"Dia demam!" ujar Hongbin.

"Hm!" sahut empat yang lain. Di kepala mereka sudah tersusun rencana, setelah pulang dari jadwal, mereka akan menyeret leader mereka ke kamar, menjadikannya tahanan kamar sampai leader mereka sembuh!

"Kajja!" ajak Taekwoon.

"Ne!"

.

.

.

.

Selama acara tadi Hakyeon sempat akan terjatuh di atas panggung, namun dengan cepat Sanghyuk dan Wonshik menutupinya, dan Hongbin yang diam-diam membantu Hakyeon.

Selesai acara, member VIXX segera kembali ke ruang ganti. Taekwoon dan Jaehwan memapah Hakyeon yang sudah lemas. Wonshik membantu melepas mic milik Hakyeon.

"Noona, cepat hilangkan riasan kami!" ujar Jaehwan.

"Ne?" para coordi noona dengan cekatan membersihkan riasan para member VIXX. Selesainya, Hongbin dan Sanghyuk bergantian memakaikan Hakyeon pakaian hangat, dan menyelimuti tubuh mungil sang leader dengan jaket besar.

"Hyung! Kami duluan!" pamit Wonshik.

"Ne hati-hati!"

.

.

.

.

Di dalam van, Hakyeon sudah benar-benar menutup matanya. Nafasnya terdengar berat. Membuat Jaehwan dan Taekwoon yang berada di kanan-kiri Hakyeon khawatir.

"Kita ke klinik dekat dorm dulu saja hyung, supaya bisa langsung dapat obat yang tepat!" usul Sanghyuk yang diangguki kedua hyungnya.

"Hyung, kita ke klinik dulu!" ujar Jaehwan.

"Oh, ne!" jawab manager mereka satu lagi yang sedang menyetir itu.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di klinik dekat dorm.

"Hyung, kami bertiga akan pulang jalan kaki duluan! Dorm kan sudah dekat! Akan kami siapkan yang diperlukan nanti di dorm!" ujar Hongbin.

"Ne!" jawab Taekwoon dan Jaehwan, mereka memapah Hakyeon turun dari van, dan dengan segera Taekwoon menggendongnya bridal. Jaehwan menyelimutkan jaket besar Taekwoon pada tubuh Hakyeon yang menggigil di gendongan Taekwoon.

"Kajja Jaehwan!"

.

.

.

.

Di dalam klinik, Hakyeon baru saja selesai diperiksa dokter. Dan sekarang ia masih terlelap di pelukan hangat Jaehwan. Sedang Taekwoon dan manager hyung masih di ruangan sang dokter. Hingga tak lama kemudian keduanya keluar dengan obat dan vitamin untuk Hakyeon.

"Uisa bilang Hakyeon demam tinggi karena kelelahan, ia harus istirahat total selama lima hari!" jelas Taekwoon saat Jaehwan menatapnya menutut.

"Ayo pulang agar Hakyeon bisa cepat istirahat!" ajak manager hyung. Jaehwan dengan sigap menggendong bridal tubuh mungil Hakyeon seperti yang sempat Taekwoon lakukan tadi.

"Taekwoon hyung, aku harap setelah ini kau mencekoki Hakyeon hyung dengan makanan bergizi! Tubuhnya terlampau ringan!" ujar Jaehwan.

"Akan aku lakukan!" jawab Taekwoon, di kepalanya sudah ada banyak menu yang akan ia buat untuk Hakyeon.

' _Awas saja kalau sampai ia tak mau makan!'_ batin Taekwoon.

.

.

.

.

Dorm VIXX

Sampainya di dorm, Jaehwan dengan segera membaringkan tubuh mungil sang hyung ke kasur yang sudah dirapikan oleh Hongbin. Aroma teraphy dan penghangat ruangan juga sudah dinyalakan oleh Wonshik. Sanghyuk masuk kamar dengan baskom dan handuk untuk membersihkan tubuh Hakyeon. Taekwoon sendiri pergi ke dapur untuk membuat bubur hangat.

"Ck, dasar hyung bodoh! Sudah tahu kelelahan masih saja memaksakan diri!" ketus Sanghyuk sembari melepas satu per satu kemeja Hakyeon. Jaehwan mengambil piyama biru laut milik Hakyeon. Hongbin dengan telaten membersihkan tubuh sang hyung menggunakan handuk hangat yang di bawa Sanghyuk tadi. Wonshik mengambilkan selimut untuk Hakyeon. Setelah tubuh Hakyeon bersih dan tidak lengket lagi, Hongbin dan Sanghyuk memakaikan Hakyeon piyama yang diambil Jaehwan tadi. Tepat saat itu Taekwoon kembali dengan semangkuk bubur, segelas air putih, juga obat dan vitamin untuk Hakyeon. Wonshik menyelimuti tubuh Hakyeon agar hyungnya itu merasa hangat.

"Bangunkan Hakyeon dulu, biarkan dia makan dan meminum obat juga vitaminnya!" titah Taekwoon. Wonshik yang memang dekat dengan Hakyeon mengguncang lembut tubuh sang hyung.

"Hyungie bangunlah dulu!" ujar Wonshik berbisik di telinga Hakyeon, namja tan itu bergerak pelan, matanya perlahan terbuka, Sanghyuk yang duduk di sisi lain kasur merapikan tatanan rambut sang hyung dengan jemari panjangnya.

"Bangun dulu hyung, makan, minum obat dan vitaminmu lalu tidur lagi!" ujar Hongbin. Hakyeon menggumam kecil, dia bangun dibantu Wonshik dan Sanghyuk, Jaehwan menata bantal di belakang Hakyeon agar hyungnya nyaman bersandar. Taekwoon duduk di hadapan Hakyeon dengan semangkuk bubur.

"Makan, tidak usah semua kau habiskan, yang penting perutmu terisi!" Hakyeon mengangguk pelan. Ia memakan bubur yang disuapkan oleh Taekwoon. Saat mencapai 8 sendok, Hakyeon menutup mulutnya. Ia sudah merasa penuh.

"Sudah Taekwooniiee~" Taekwoon mengangguk, dia meletakkan bubur itu ke meja. Giliran Jaehwan yang menyodorkan air putih, obat dan vitamin yang langsung diminum oleh Hakyeon.

"Kembalilah tidur hyungie~" ujar Sanghyuk, dia menahan tubuh Hakyeon, sedangkan Wonshik menata bantal, lalu membaringkan tubuh Hakyeon dengan lembut dan pelan, seakan tubuh sang leader bisa hancur jika ia dan Sanghyuk meletakkannya secara kasar.

"Gomawoo~" lirih Hakyeon, kelima dongsaengnya tersenyum. Hongbin menata selimutnya, merapatkannya agar hyung manisnya itu merasa hangat. Dia menepuk dada Hakyeon yang terlapis selimut, menina bobokkan hyungnya.

Chu! Chu! Chu! Chu! Chu!

Mereka berlima mencium Hakyeon sembari menggumamkan hal yang sama.

"Cepat sembuh Hakyeon hyung! Kami menyayangimu!" gumam mereka.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari merangsek masuk ke celah-celah jendela kamar. Termasuk kamar namja manis berkulit tan ini. membuatnya menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Eunggh~" lenguhnya pelan. Ketika matanya terbuka sempurna, ia menatap ke sekelilingnya, dan senyum manis terukir di bibirnya. Nampak Taekwoon dan Sanghyuk yang kepala mereka berada di sisi kanan Hakyeon. Hongbin dan Jaehwan yang kepalanya di sisi kiri Hakyeon, dan Wonshik yang tidur di lantai beralas bed cover.

Selama lima hari, kelima dongsaengnya bergiliran menjaga dan merawatnya ketika sakit. Ini hari keenam, dan ia sudah merasa jauh lebih baik, kondisinya sudah normal. Senyum manis nan hangatnya kembali terukir mengingat kondisinya membaik berkat dongsaeng-dongsaengnya.

"Kalian bangunlah~" jemari Hakyeon mengguncang bahu Taekwoon, lalu Sanghyuk, kemudian Hongbin, dan Jaehwan. Dia tak mungkin membangunkan Wonshik yang jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Ermmhh~" Hongbinlah yang pertama kali meresponnya.

"Oh, hyung?" Hongbin masih setengah sadar dan Hakyeon tertawa pelan. wajah namja tampan berdimple itu lucu sekali.

"Pagi Binniee~" Hongbin yang mendengar suara halus sang hyung kini membuka matanya seratus persen.

"Uwaa! Hyungie! Pagi juga!" Hongbin mengguncang tubuh Jaehwan, sedang Sanghyuk yang terganggu karena suara Hongbin ikut terbangun, Taekwoon yang merasakan pergerakan mengganggu terbangun, tidak sengaja kaki panjangnya mengenai Wonshik, membuat namja tampan berambut hitam itu menggeliat dan membuka matanya malas.

"Pagi Taekwooniee~ Jaehwanniee~ Wonshikkiee~ Hongbiniee~ Sanghyukkiee~" sapa Hakyeon ceria. Kelima dongsaengnya sontak membuka mata mereka dan menatap leader mereka yang terduduk dengan senyum hangat terukir cantik di bibir tipisnya yang merah, tidak seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, warnanya putih pucat.

"Hakyeon/Hyung!" panggil mereka kompak. Secara bergantian mereka mencium sang hyung seperti saat di gedung MBC waktu itu.

"Pagiii hyungiee~" ujar Sanghyuk ceria.

.

.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan! Hyung!" Hongbin berteriak kesal saat tahu Hakyeon lagi-lagi tak mau meminum vitaminnya.

"Meskipun ini sudah lewat lima hari kau tetap harus minum itu vitaminnya hyung! Supaya tidak sakit lagi! Kami saja meminumnya, kenapa kau tidak, huh?!" kesal Hongbin, Hakyeon merengut kesal. Sekarang kelima dongsaengnya jadi jauh lebih cerewet darinya.

"Hyung, minum vitaminnya sekarang!" paksa Sanghyuk. Kelima dongsaengnya menatapnya tajam.

"Huweeee~" tangis Hakyeon. Mereka berlima menghela nafas.

"Ayolah hyungiee~ jangan buat kami khawatir lagi karena kau sakit!" ujar Jaehwan membujuk.

"Ne, hanya minum vitamin hyung!" ujar Wonshik. Taekwoon menepuk kepala Hakyeon pelan dan lembut.

"Minum Hakyeon-ah! Daya tahan tubuhmu belum sembuh sempurna meskipun demam dan sakit kepalamu sudah hilang!" ujar Taekwoon. Hakyeon merengut lucu. Membuat kelimanya gemas dan mencium hidung kecil Hakyeon bergantian.

"Ung~" Hakyeon yang geli mendengung lucu.

"Minum, oke?" Hakyeon mau tak mau akhirnya mengangguk.

"Bagus, jangan sakit lagi hyung!" ujar Sanghyuk.

"Neeee~" Hakyeon hanya bisa menggeleng pelan melihat dongsaengnya lebih protektif padanya.

"Kau milik kami! Kami menyayangimu!"

.

.

.

.

TBC/END

* * *

oke gimana chap 2 nya? author tunggu lho read review fav dan follow kalian semua

besok mungkin udah publish yang baru lagi, mungkin lho kalau author ada waktu

gomawo udah mau baca ff ini dan minta lanjut, saranghae^^


	3. Chapter 3

Berebut Perhatian

:V-I-X-X:

:N-Leo-Ken-Ravi-Hongbin-Hyuk:

Dorm VIXX

Jadwal kosong adalah hal-hal yang paling dinanti oleh keenam namja tampan dan berkarisma ini. Sang Leader berharap bisa istirahat total, semenjak ia jatuh sakit, ia tak mau lagi, karena ia sadar, ketika ia sakit, dongsaengdeulnya yang super tampan itu bisa berubah menjadi cerewet. Bahkan melebihi kecerewetannya.

Beda Hakyeon, beda Taekwoon, dia berharap liburan kali ini, ia bisa tidur seharian, namun menginat ini libur, dan berarti Hakyeon juga libur, dia ingin mengambil satu hari sang leader khusus untuknya. Tanpa member.

Beda lagi Jaehwan, ia ingin memonopoli hyung manisnya itu seharian ini, karena waktunya bersama sang leader selalu diganggu sang maknae.

Beda dengan Wonshik, dia ingin tidur seharian sebenarnya, namun mengingat member lain juga libur, terutama sang leader, ia memutuskan untuk mengajak sang leader kesayangannya dan tercintanya itu untuk menemaninya di ruang kerjanya.

Beda dengan Hongbin yang juga mendapat libur dar jadwal VIXX dan actingnya, ia ingin menghabiskan waktu jalan-jalan berdua keluar dengan sang leader terkasih dan tercintanya itu. memotret pemandangan dan sang leader sebanyak-banyaknya, waktunya dengan sang leader selalu terpotong karena jadwal actingnya.

Nah, sang maknae juga punya rencana sendiri dengan Hakyeon hyung kesayangannya dan tercintannya itu. ia ingin mengajak hyung manisnya itu pulang ke kampung halamannya. Menemaninya tanpa gangguan hyungnya yang lain. Hanya berdua dengan Hakyeon.

.

.

.

.

Dorm VIXX

Nampak Hakyeon tengah duduk santai di kursi ruang tengah. Di balik pintu kamar pertama, ada Taekwoon yang sedang menatap sang leader sembari menyusun rencana. Di kamar sebelah ada Wonshik yang menatap gemas sang leader sekaligus mencari cara agar bisa mengajak Hakyeon mau menemaninya di ruang kerja. Tak jauh dari sana, di depan kamar mandi, nampak Hongbin yang menimang-nimang bagaimana mengajak sang leader keluar jalan-jalan. Di dapur, ada Jaehwan yang memainkan gelasnya sembari berpikir, satu hari ini ia mau melakukan apa dengan sang leader. Beda dengan Sanghyuk yang langsung menghampiri Hakyeon. Membuat yang lain menahan nafas.

"Hyung!" panggil Sanghyuk. Hakyeon yang semula fokus pada televisi, kini beralih menatap sang maknae.

"Ne, ada apa Hyukkie?" tanya Hakyeon. Sanghyuk menahan diri untuk tidak mencium hyungnya yang sekarang nampak menggemaskan.

"Hyung, eomma lusa kemarin bilang ia rindu padaku. Aku harus pulang, boleh?" izin Sanghyuk.

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak? Salam ne untuk eom-" Sanghyuk menggeleng buru-buru memotong ucapan sang leader.

"Eomma bilang aku harus mengajakmu, karena beliau bilang sebagai ucapan terima kasih, beliau ingin bertemu denganmu!" diam-diam Sanghyuk menyeringai menang.

"Ne? Jinjjayo?" tanya Hakyeon, Sanghyuk mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kapan berangkat?" tanya Hakyeon. Oh Tuhan! Bolehkah Sanghyuk bersorak gembira sekarang? Hakyeon hyungnya mau menemaninya, ia menyeringai menang pada empat hyungnya. Dan bolehkah sekarang kalau Taekwoon, Jaehwan, Wonshik, dan Hongbin menguliti maknae mereka?

"Pukul sepuluh nanti!" jawab Sanghyuk. Hakyeon menatap jam.

"Baiklah, aku bersiap dulu ne. Oh ya? Apa yang lain tidak diajak?" Sanghyuk sepontan menggeleng.

"Eomma bilang hanya kau yang harus aku ajak hyung!" ujar Sanghyuk, Hakyeon menimbang sebentar lalu mengangguk. Ia percaya saja.

"Eoh? Taekwoonie? Ada apa?" tanya Hakyeon.

"Aku ingin pergi jalan-jalan, kau mau ikut?" tanya Taekwoon langsung. Sanghyuk mendengus kesal, kalau sudah Taekwoon yang maju, kenapa ia merasa kalah ya?

"Tapi aku sudah janji dengan Hyukkie menemaninya menemui Han eommonim!" ujar Hakyeon bersalah. Sanghyuk di belakang Hakyeon memeletkan lidah mengejek pada Taekwoon.

"Bagaimana kalau aku ikut?" tanya Taekwoon. Sanghyuk menggeram.

"Em? Mauku sih semuanya, bagaimana ya? Sanghyukkie boleh ya kalau yang lain ikut?" mohon Hakyeon pada Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk sendiri yang tak bisa kalah dengan aegyo Hakyeon akhirnya dengan AMAT SANGAT TERPAKSA mengangguk.

"Boleh!" sahutnya datar. Hakyeon langsung menerjang Sanghyuk, namja tinggi itu terjungkal ke atas sofa dengan tubuh mungil Hakyeon dalam pelukannya.

"Gomawo Hyukkieee~" Sanghyuk menyeringai menang.

"LEPASSS!" seru empat dongsaengnya yang lain yang langsung menerjang keduanya, dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sanghyuk pada Hakyeon.

"Uh?" gumam Hakyeon bingung dengan ekspresi menggemaskannya.

"Lepas! Ayo siap-siap Hakyeon!" ajak Taekwoon.

"AH! Jaehwannie, Wonshikkie, Binniee! Kajja bersiap!" ajak Hakyeon.

"NEEE!"

Izinkan Sanghyuk mengutuk para hyungnya.

' _Hyungdeul sialan!'_

.

.

.

.

On the way

Hakyeon duduk di sebelah Taekwoon, membuat dongsaengdeulnya mendengus keras. Mereka selalu merasa kalah kalau sudah berurusan dengan Taekwoon.

"Hyungieee~" panggil Jaehwan.

"Ne, ada apa Hwannie?" tanya Hakyeon lembut.

"Minumku tertinggal, boleh minta hyung?" tanya Jaehwan dengan wajah memelas. Hakyeon hendak memberikan minumnya, tapi sudah didahului Hongbin.

"Minum. Punyaku. Saja. Jae. Hwan. Hyung!" ujar Hongbin dengan senyum dipaksa. Jaehwan mendengus kesal.

' _Hongbin sialan! Kau merusak!'_ batin Jaehwan kesal.

"Oh, Ne. Gomawo. Hong. Bin!" ujar Jaehwan kesal.

Hakyeon hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh. Dia melirik Taekwoon yang menyumpal telinganya dengan headset.

"Taekwooniee~" Taekwoon langsung menoleh.

"Apa?" Hakyeon tersenyum manis.

"Aku juga ingin mendengarkan lagu yang kau dengarkan!" ujar Hakyeon. Taekwoon tersenyum menang.

"Bo-" belum sempat ia jawab, Wonshik sudah berulah.

"Adududuhh~ Hakyeon hyunggieee~" rengek Wonshik tiba-tiba. Hakyeon langsung menoleh.

"Ada apa Wonshik-ah? Kau kenapa?" Hakyeon langsung bangun dari tempatnya, sebelum Taekwoon sempat mencegahnya. Diam-diam Wonshik menyeringai senang.

"Kau kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja? Mana yang sakit?" tanya Hakyeon beruntun.

"Kepalaku sakit hyungg~" ujar Wonshik dengan nada dibuat semelas mungkin.

"Jinjjayo?" pekik Hakyeon kaget. Kemudian ia mengobrak-abrik tasnya, beruntung ia menemukan obat sakit kepala. Lalu ia berikan obat itu pada Wonshik.

"Ini! minumlah! Lain kali kalau kerja jangan terlalu keras, kalau sudah lelah langsung istirahat! Jangan dipaksakan!" Wonshik mengangguk.

"Ne hyungiee~" Hakyeon hendak menyodorkan minum namun sudah ditahan oleh Sanghyuk.

"Biar aku saja hyung yang membantu Wonshik hyung, hyung kembali duduk saja, nanti hyung bisa mual kalau terlalu lama berdiri!" ujar Sanghyuk lembut. Hakyeon mengangguk saja.

"Tolong ya Hyukkiee~" Sanghyuk mengangguk.

"Ini. Minum. Won. Shik. Hyung!" Wonshik mendengus pada maknaenya.

' _Kurang ajar!'_ batinnya kesal.

"Kau jadi mau ikut mendengarkan tidak?" tanya Taekwoon. Hakyeon mengangguk. Belum sempat tangannya menggapai headset Taekwoon, Hongbin menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Hyung, ayo berfoto bersamaku! Sebagai dokumentasi!" ujar Hongbin, dan namja berdimple itu bersumpah bahwa ia melihat Taekwoon yang meradang marah, tapi ia mengacuhkannya.

"Kajja!" jawab Hakyeon. Hongbin menang banyak.

Mereka berfoto dengan berbagai pose. Hingga Sanghyuk ikut nimbrung.

"Ikut hyung!" Sanghyuk duduk di tengah-tengah mereka. Dia merangkul Hakyeon mesra, namun Hakyeon sekali lagi diam saja. Dia tetap berfoto.

"Kajja! Taekwoonie, Jaehwannie, Wonshikkie!" jujur saja Hongbin mengumpat kesal, namun dia mana berani mengumpati hyung kesayangannya. Jadi ia diam saja.

"hana dul set! **JPRET**!"

.

.

.

.

Seturunnya mereka dari bis. Seorang namja nampak berlari kencang tepat menuju arah Hakyeon. Yang namja manis itu tidak sadari.

"Tangkap dia! Dia mencuri tasku!" seorang ajhumma berlari mengejar namja yang membawa tasnya itu. member VIXX tak memperdulikkannya, daripada mereka ikut-ikut, nanti malah menambah masalah. Hingga-

 **BRUK!**

"Appooo!" Hakyeon terjatuh cukup keras. Membuat lima dongsaengnya sukses menatapnya dan segera berlari menolongnya.

"Hyung gwaenchana?" tanya Jaehwan. Hakyeon meringis. Taekwoon dan Wonshik kompak berdiri dan menatap namja yang terjatuh tak jauh dari Hakyeon. Keduanya mendekati sang namja, dengan sekali tarik, Taekwoon mendapatkan tas sang ajhumma, dan memberikannya pada Hongbin agar namja berdimple itu yang memberikannya pada pemiliknya. Sedangkan ia dan Wonshik mengurus namja yang kini menatap keduanya ketakutan.

"Sanghyuk, hubungi kantor polisi terdekat!" titah Wonshik.

"Ne hyung!" Sanghyuk dengan segera menghubungi kantor polisi. Jaehwan membantu Hakyeon berdiri dibantu Hongbin setelah mengembalikan tas pada ajhumma.

"Appo~" ringis Hakyeon. Jaehwan melepas tas Hakyeon dan membawanya.

"Yeoboseyo? Kantor polisi? Ah! Pak, ada seorang pencuri tas di terminal!" Sanghyuk melapor, Taekwoon dan Wonshik memberi pelajaran sedikit pada sang pencuri.

"Terima ini!" **BUG!**

"Ini kesalahanmu karena melukai namja kami!" Hongbin mengucapkannya sembari menempelkan kertas bertuliskan "TERSANGKA". Taekwoon dan Wonshik kembali ke tempat Hakyeon.

.

.

.

"Masih sakit?" tanya Wonshik khawatir.

"Sedikit. Tapi sudah tak apa!" jawab Hakyeon yang sekarang berada di gendongan Sanghyuk. Tasnya dibawa Jaehwan, tas Sanghyuk diletakan di depan. Hakyeon sempat menolak karena mungkin tas itu bisa membebaninya, namun Sanghyuk namja kuat, beban ditasnya juga tidak berat, jadi ia bisa menggendong Hakyeon sekaligus membawa tasnya.

"Hyung, lain kali perhatikan depanmu!" ingat Hongbin.

"Ne, mianhae gomawo!" ujar Hakyeon.

"Lain kali berjalanlah di tengah-tengah kami!" ujar Taekwoon.

"Arraseo!" sahut Hakyeon.

"Jangan buat kami khawatir lagi!" ujar Wonshik. Hakyeon mengangguk.

"Kau milik kami!" ujar mereka berlima. Lagi-lagi Hakyeon terdiam.

"Eh?!" hanya senyuman hangat yang ia dapat dari kelima dongsaengnya. Membuatnya merona dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Sanghyuk.

"Menyebalkan!" rutuknya pelan.

"Saranghae!" ucap kelimanya.

"Hmmmm~"

.

.

.

.

TBC/END?

* * *

author ucapkan terima kasih pada semuanya yang udah read review fav dan follow ini ff

sekali lagi makasihhh

ini chap 3nya udah jadi dan publish

tolong read review fav dan follow lagi nee? jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya

saranghae^^


	4. Chapter 4

Hati-Hati Cha Hakyeon!

:V-I-X-X:

:N-Leo-Ken-Ravi-Hongbin-Hyuk:

::

Eomma Sanghyuk ternyata membawa para member VIXX pergi ke desa dimana mendiang nenek Sanghyuk tinggal. Mengajak para member untuk membantu bercocok tanam.

"Eommonim, apa tidak apa kita menanamnya sekarang? Cuacanya mendung~" ujar Hakyeon.

"Tidak apa, kita hanya menanamnya sebentar, lalu langsung menutupnya agar tidak terkena air hujan!" jawab eomma Sanghyuk. Leader manis itu mengangguk-angguk.

Dibantu para member VIXX, mereka pun selesai lebih cepat. Dan dengan segera setelah menutup sayuran-sayuran itu, mereka beranjak pulang.

Mengingat ini pedesaan, rumah-rumah di sini bisa dibilang sempit. Beruntungnya rumah mendiang nenek Sanghyuk itu ada dua, yang satu dipakai oleh keluarga Sanghyuk, yang satu lagi digunakan para member VIXX. Sanghyuk ikut hyungdeulnya, ia mana mau meninggalkan hyung manisnya bersama hyungdeulnya yang semuanya absurd dan mesum itu.

"Eomma, di rumah yang member VIXX tempati ada bahan makanan kan?" eomma Sanghyuk mengangguk.

"Ada Hyukkie, di lemari es sudah diisi banyak bahan tadi oleh nunnamu. Nanti kalian bisa memasaknya!" ujar wanita paruh baya itu.

"Gomawo eomma!" Sanghyuk mencium sayang pipi sang eomma.

"Sudah sana istirahat, apalagi tadi kau bilang Hakyeon jatuh kan? Coba lihat apa dia terluka atau tidak, kasihan leadermu yang manis itu~" Sanghyuk mengangguk.

"Ne, eomma juga istirahat, annyeong~"

.

.

Di dalam Hakyeon baru saja selesai mandi. Dia duduk dengan pelan, pantat dan kakinya masih sakit. Kakinya ternyata terkilir, beruntung Taekwoon dengan segera mengeceknya dan mengompresnya dengan air hangat sekaligus memijatnya dengan lembut, setidaknya sudah lebih baik.

"Gwaenchana hyung?" tanya Jaehwan yang duduk di sebelahnya. Hakyeon mengangguk.

"Gwaenchana Jaehwan-ah, sudah lebih baik~" ujar Hakyeon dengan senyum manisnya. Jaehwan yang melihat senyum manis hyungnya juga ikut tersenyum.

"Taekwoonie? Wonshikkie? Dan Hongbinnie? Kemana?" Jaehwan menunjuk dapur, kamar tidur, dan kamar mandi.

"Tak menanyakan Sanghyuk?" tanya Jaehwan.

"Sanghyuk kan sedang bersama eommanya di luar. Jaehwan-ah, bisa kau bangunkan Wonshik dan minta ia supaya mandi?" Jaehwan mengangguk.

"Hyung, kalau aku menendangnya boleh ya?" tanya Jaehwan. Hakyeon tertawa kecil.

"Kalau dia tak mau bangun, tendang dia tak masalah!" ujar Hakyeon, Jaehwan mengangguk.

Seperginya Jaehwan, muncul Taekwoon dengan sepanci ramyun hangat.

"Apa tidak ada selain ramyun?" tanya Hakyeon.

"Ada, tapi untuk besok saja, malam ini kita makan ini dulu, besok kalau ada waktu kita makan daging, tadi aku menemukan daging!" Hakyeon mengangguk.

"Taekwoonie sudah mandi?" Taekwoon menggeleng.

"Setelah ini!" ujar Taekwoon. Hakyeon hendak berdiri, namun ditahan Hongbin yang datang dari belakangnya.

"Hyung mau apa?" tanya Hongbin.

"Membantu Taekwoonie menata makan malam!" jawab Hakyeon. Hongbin dan Taekwoon sama-sama menghela nafas.

"Kaki dan pantatmu kan masih sakit. Biar aku saja yang membantunya, hyung kamar mandinya kosong, bisa kau gunakan sebelum Wonshik!" ujar Hongbin pada Hakyeon dan Taekwoon.

"Ne~" Taekwoon segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju kamar untuk mengambil pakaian ganti.

Tak lama kemudian muncul Jaehwan, sedangkan Wonshik berjalan sembari masuk kamar mandi. Taekwoon mendengus.

"Wonshik-ah! Ppalli!" ujar Taekwoon.

"NE!" sahut Wonshik dari kamar mandi.

"Aku datanggg~" Sanghyuk masuk ke rumah tersebut dan langsung menuju ke tempat hyungdeulnya.

"Kau sudah mandi?" tanya Hakyeon, Sanghyuk mengangguk.

"Tadi di rumah halmeoni di sebelah~" jawab Sanghyuk dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Duduklah!" ujar Hakyeon pada Wonshik yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Jangan makan dulu, tunggu Taekwoonie!" ingat Hakyeon, empat dongsaengnya mendengus.

"Neee~" sahut mereka.

Tak lama kemudian Taekwoon muncul dan ikut bergabung menikmati makan malam..? mungkin, karena mereka sampai sana tadi sore hari, langsung diajak ke sawah oleh eomma Sanghyuk.

Malam harinya setelah makan. Semuanya berkumpul jadi satu di tempat tadi, mengingat Hakyeon tak beranjak sama sekali dari sana, membuat mereka menemani sang leader. Wonshik dan Jaehwan banyak menceritakan hal-hal yang lucu, Hongbin dan Sanghyuk banyak melakukan hal-hal konyol, dan Taekwoon yang dipaksa beraegyo oleh Hakyeon. Suasana hangat menghampiri rumah tersebut.

"Sudah sangat larut, ayo tidur, tidak enak pada tetangga lain!" ajak Hakyeon, dia berdiri dibantu Wonshik dan Sanghyuk. Taekwoon, Jaehwan, dan Hongbin menata kamar bed cover yang menjadi alas mereka tidur nanti.

"Hakyeon, pilih tempat yang kau mau!" ujar Taekwoon saat Hakyeon masuk kamar bersama Wonshik dan Sanghyuk.

"Aku-? AH! Di sebelah Hongbinnie saja, ne?" Hongbin mengangguk kecil. Jadi posisinya, dari ujung kiri Wonshik, Sanghyuk, Jaehwan, Taekwoon, Hakyeon, dan Hongbin di ujung kanan.

"Jaljayo dongsaengdeul!" ucap Hakyeon sebelum menjemput mimpinya.

"Jaljayo Hakyeon-ah/hyung!" balas lima dongsaengnya.

.

.

Pagi harinya, Hongbin bangun awal karena mendengar suara eomma Sanghyuk.

"Oh, eommonim? Annyeong~" sapa Hongbin. Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum lembut.

"Kalian pasti kelelahan ne? Istirahat saja dulu, apa yang lain masih tidur?" Hongbin mengangguk.

"Ne, mereka semua masih tidur!" jawab Hongbin.

"Yasudah, nanti kalau bangun cepat sarapan lalu ke kebun buah, eoh? Di sana warga sedang panen buah. Nanti beberapa bisa kalian bawa ke sini setelah itu kalian bisa bermain di desa ini! minta Sanghyuk mengantar kalian berkeliling nanti!" Hongbin mengangguk.

"Ne eommonim~" balas Hongbin dengan senyum.

"Ya sudah, OMO! Kau tampan sekali, Bin-ah!" Hongbin hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan eomma Sanghyuk.

"Agensi kalian memang pintar memilih anggota, hanya saja leader kalian tidak tampan, ia manis!" Hongbin tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Eommanya sendiri dan member lain, termasuk eomma Hakyeon juga mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Sudah ne, eomma ke kebun dulu, annyeong~" Hongbin mengangguk.

"Annyeong eommonim~" balas Hongbin dan setelah itu ia masuk kamar, dan mendapati semuanya masih terlelap.

"Mungkin kelelahan~" gumam Hongbin. Dia mendekati Hakyeon, mengguncang pelan tubuh mungil sang leader.

"Hyung irreona~" namun baru kali ini sang leader tak mau bangun, ia malah semakin menarik selimutnya. Hongbin tertawa pelan. lalu ia putuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu.

"Bin-ah, kau sudah bangun?" sekeluarnya dari kamar mandi, ia dikejutkan dengan sosok Jaehwan.

"Ne, mau mandi hyung?" tanya Hongbin, Jaehwan mengangguk sembari menguap.

"Pagi Binnie~" sapa Jaehwan. Hongbin tersenyum kecil.

"Pagi juga hyung~" balas Hongbin. Meskipun mereka berlima kemarin berlomba-lomba mendapatkan perhatian sang leader, namun mereka juga masih menghormati satu sama lain. Terlebih mereka tahu, kalau leader mereka itu tentu akan merespon mereka satu per satu dengan cara leadernya sendiri. Mereka terlampau terjerat pesona ceria dan hangat sang leader juga karena mereka terlampau menyayangi leader manis mereka.

Sekembalinya Hongbin dari kamar mandi, ia menemukan Taekwoon yang sibuk di dapur.

"Pagi Taekwoon hyung~" sapa Hongbin. Taekwoon menoleh kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Pagi Hongbin-ah!" balas Taekwoon lalu kembali sibuk dengan sayurnya.

"Oh ne, hyung tadi eomma Sanghyuk bilang kalau setelah sarapan kita harus ke kebun, warga sedang panen buah. Nanti beberapa bisa kita bawa kemari!" jelas Hongbin saat ingat perkataan eomma Sanghyuk tadi.

"Ah! Ne nan arrayo, bangunkan Wonshik dan Hakyeon!" Hongbin menurut.

"Sanghyuk tidak hyung?" tanya Hongbin. Taekwoon menunjuk namja yang sedang berdiri membungkuk mengambil air dingin di lemari es tepat di belakang Hongbin.

"Pagi hyung~" sapa Sanghyuk yang sudah rapi, bisa ditebak, maknae mereka itu mandi di rumah halmeoni di sebelah.

"Pagi Hyuk!" balas Taekwoon dan Hongbin.

"Aku bangunkan Wonshik dan Hakyeon hyung dulu!" lalu Hongbin pergi menuju kamar.

.

.

Setelah semua member bangun, dan sarapan, mereka dengan segera pergi ke kebun untuk ikut memetik buah. Banyak ajhumma-ajhumma yang memekik ketika melihat pesona enam member VIXX tersebut. Mereka dengan cerianya ikut mengambil beberapa buah-buahan. Taekwoon meskipun berwajah datar, tak dipungkiri ia juga senang.

"Aku kira kau yeoja tomboy, ternyata kau namja!" ujar seorang ajhumma pada Hakyeon yang berdiri di antara Wonshik dan Taekwoon. Membuatnya terlihat mungil.

"Oh? A-aniyo ajhumma~ aku namja tulen kok!" ujar Hakyeon.

"OMO! Kau manis sekali!" ajhumma tadi mencubit pipi tembab Hakyeon gemas.

"Eheheh~" Hakyeon hanya bisa tertawa kikuk. Sedang Wonshik dan Taekwoon menahan tawa. Jaehwan, Hongbin dan Sanghyuk malah sudah tertawa keras.

.

.

Setelah dari kebun, sesuai perkataan eomma Sanghyuk, mereka meminta maknae mereka untuk mengajak keliling desa. Hakyeon yang paling antusias, meskipun kakinya sakit ia tetapa ceria. Beberapa kali Hongbin memotret banyak pemandangan, warga, member VIXX dan Hakyeon. Semuanya ia dokumentasikan. Dan sekarang mereka sedang berada di tepi sungai.

"Omo! Sungainya masih jernih!" ujar Hakyeon senang sembari memasukkan kaki telanjangnya ke dalam sungai.

"Tentu hyung, ini kan jauh dari kota sehingga belum tercemar!" jawab Sanghyuk. Ia mengikuti kegiatan sang leader. Member lainnya duduk santai di sebelah bebatuan. Hongbin masih memotret, namun matanya membola terkejut.

"AWAS SANGHYUK-AH! TOLONG HAKYEON HYUNG!" teriak Hongbin saat mendapati Hakyeon nyaris saja terpeleset dan masuk ke sungai, meskipun jernih, sungai itu beraliran deras. Bisa-bisa tubuh mungil leadernya terseret.

Sanghyuk yang mendengar teriakkan Hongbin dengan segera menoleh dan menarik lengan Hakyeon dibantu Jaehwan. Taekwoon yang beruntungnya atau memang sengaja membawa handuk memberikannya pada Hakyeon.

"Dasar ceroboh! Untung Hongbin tahu kalau hyung hampir jatuh!" ujar Wonshik sembari membantu Taekwoon mengeringkan tubuh Hakyeon.

"Hati-hati Hakyeon hyung!" ujar Jaehwan. Hongbin mendekati mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa kau sampai ke sana hyung? Untung Sanghyuk tak jauh darimu!" ujar Hongbin. Hakyeon merengut sejenak mendengar kecerewetan dongsaengnya yang ia tahu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Mianhae~" mereka berlima tersenyum kecil.

"Jangan ulangi lagi, Hakyeon!" ujar Taekwoon lembut setelah ia selesai mengerikan rambut Hakyeon, kemeja yang dipakai Hakyeon dilepas dan diganti dengan kemeja yang ia kenakan, untung saja ia memakai kaos putih di dalamnya.

"Uhh~ aku terlihat tenggelam!" ujar Hakyeon saat menyadari pakaian Taekwoon yang ukurannya jauh lebih besar darinya.

"Lain kali hati-hati ya hyung!" ujar Jaehwan, Hakyeon mengangguk.

"Kami mengkhawatirkanmu hyung~" ujar Wonshik.

"Mian!" ujar Hakyeon bersalah.

"Sudahlah, tak apa. Ayo kembali!" ujar Hongbin, Sanghyuk memeras pakaian Hakyeon dan membawanya.

"Kajja hyung!" ajak Sanghyuk. Dan mereka berenam kembali ke desa, dengan Hakyein berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

.

END/TBC?

* * *

oke ini chapnya wordnya panjang, dan minta saran buat ch selanjutnya nee~

gomawo^^


	5. Chapter 5

Ketika Kim-Ravi-Wonshik Down

:V-I-X-X:

:Navi-Leo-Ken-Hongbin-Hyuk:

::

* * *

seperti author bilang sebelumnya, author itu mulfan tapi cinta damai, oke?

jangan nge-bash ff author ne? tolong dihargai

kalau nggak suka author saranin nggak usah baca

gomawo^^

* * *

Dorm

Setelah pulang dari kampung halaman Sanghyuk, mereka semua langsung tepar di dorm karena perjalanan panjang, namun Hakyeon merasa aneh dengan sosok Wonshik, tidak ada yang berubah pada fisiknya, tetap tinggi dan berkarisma seperti biasa, yang Hakyeon rasa aneh adalah sikap Wonshik yang akhir-akhir ini sering menghabiskan banyak waktu di ruang kerja hingga larut malam. Dia ingin bertanya sebenarnya, tapi ia urungkan karena takut mengganggu dongsaeng rappernya itu. tapi kali ini, Hakyeon tak bisa diam lagi, dia butuh bicara dengan Wonshik.

"Kau mau kemana, Hakyeon-ah?" tanya Taekwoon.

"Aku mau melihat Wonshik dulu, dia akhir-akhir ini aneh Taekwooniee~" jawab Hakyeon dengan nada cemas, Taekwoon sebenarnya tahu apa yang terjadi pada salah satu dongsaengnya itu, tapi ia memang sengaja tak memberi tahu Hakyeon, tak disangkanya kepekaan Hakyeon ternyata yang mengetahui perubahan Wonshik.

"Aneh seperti apa hyung?" tanya Jaehwan yang ikut bergabung diikuti Hongbin dan Sanghyuk.

"Dia selalu menghabiskan banyak waktunya di ruang kerja, bahkan pulangnya selalu larut! Taekwoon kau kan selalu bersamanya? Kenapa kau diam saja? Kenapa kau membiarkannya?" omel Hakyeon, nada khawatir dan cemas sangat jelas terdengar.

"Memang dia akhir-akhir ini aneh hyung, ada saja alasannya ketika aku mengajaknya pulang, dia selalu beralasan CEO butuh rekamannya sekarang, atau aku harus menyelesaikannya sebelum CEO bertanya. Aku percaya saja, tapi dia semakin aneh sikapnya!" ujar Hongbin. Rasa cemas Hakyeon semakin meningkat.

"Aku pernah memergoki Wonshik hyung saat dia berlatih keras untuk rappnya, jika aku hitung dia menghabiskan 4 botol air minum. Hyung ingat saat Wonshik hyung mengeluh sakit tenggorokan 2 minggu yang lalu?" Hakyeon mengangguk.

"Penyebabnya ya karena itu!" jawab Sanghyuk.

"Aku harus bicara dengannya!" ujar Hakyeon.

"Susul dia!" ujar Taekwoon dengan senyum lembut, Hakyeon mengangguk dan segera melesat menemui Wonshik.

.

Ruang Kerja Wonshik

" AARRGGHH!" Wonshik mengacak surai hitam kelamnya frustasi. Wajahnya merah karena marah, malu, dan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

"Grr- SIAL!" **BUG!** Dia meninju meja dengan kuat. Tepat saat itu Hakyeon melihatnya, dia sakit melihat dongsaengnya seperti ini. Wonshik memang di depan kamera selalu menggodanya atau menjahilinya atau meledeknya, tapi di balik kamera Wonshik sangat menyayanginya, mendahulukannya, meskipun semua member juga begitu, Wonshik juga akan langsung minta maaf jika ia bersalah. Tapi sungguh dia tak tahu kalau Wonshik sefrustasi ini. apa masalah dongsaengnya? Kenapa ia diam saja dan tak bercerita?

"Wonshik-ah~" panggil Hakyeon lembut, Wonshik sontak menoleh dan berjalan cepat ke arah Hakyeon lalu memeluk hyung mungilnya.

"Kau kena- eh?" bisa Hakyeon rasakan selain pelukan Wonshik yang mengerat, ia mendapati tubuh pemuda tampan itu bergetar.

"Wonshik-ah jawab hyung! Kau kenapa? Jangan menangis! Kalau kau menangis kau membuatku bersalah karena tak bisa menopangmu! Jangan menangis~ hiks" tangis Hakyeon lolos mendengar isakan pilu Wonshik yang tak kunjung reda. Member lain yang melihatnya, karena mereka mengikuti Hakyeon, hanya bisa menunduk dan diam.

"Kau kenapa? Cerita padaku, jangan menangis Wonshik-ah, jangan menangis!" isak Hakyeon. Dia peluk erat tubuh tinggi dan besar Wonshik.

"Kau kenapa? Hiks kau rindu keluargamu? Yeodongsaengmu? Apa CEO memarahimu? Kau kenapa? Ayo katakan padaku? Apa kau sakit? Terluka? Hiks" tanya Hakyeon disela isakannya, bukan menjawab Wonshik tetap menangis. Seolah-olah beban berat yang ia pikul belum hilang, masih membebaninya. Ia hanya ingin menangis saat ini, pada hyung manisnya, terkasihnya, tercintanya. Dia hanya ingin sekali ini saja bersandar pada hyung mungilnya.

"Hiks jangan menangis jangan menangis hiks" Wonshik melepas pelukannya, member lain yang melihat wajah Wonshik menahan sakit untuk tidak menangis. Mereka keluarga, okey? Mereka pasti juga merasa sakit ketika salah satu dari mereka sakit, mereka akan sedih kalau salah satu dari mereka sedih. Mereka satu jiwa.

"Gwaenchana hyung, aku hanya ingin menangis saja hari ini. ssshtt jangan menangis lagi hyung, maafkan aku ne sudah membuat mata cantik ini mengeluarkan air mata. Sshutt~ sudah" Wonshik mengusap lembut air mata Hakyeon.

"Kau hiks kenapa?" tanya Hakyeon tersendat. Wonshik tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng.

"Kau kenapa? Katakan padaku! Aku hyungmu, aku keluargamu! Kau dongsaengku! Kalau kau seperti ini aku merasa gagal sebagai hyung dan leader! Kalau kau ada masalah katakan padaku cerita padaku, aku akan dengarkan! Kau tidak sendiri Wonshikkie, kau punya aku, Taekwoon, Jaehwan, Hongbin, dan Sanghyuk! Kami selalu bersamamu!" Wonshik tertawa pelan merutukki kebodohannya.

"Aku tak apa hyung, sungguh! Aku sudah lega sekarang!" ujar Wonshik. Bohong. Meskipun setengah hatinya lega, setengahnya lagi ia masih gundah. Dan Hakyeon tahu dongsaengnya berbohong.

"BOHONG! KAU BOHONG!" Wonshik tertawa miris.

"Hyung, aku mau tanya!" ujar Wonshik, Hakyeon mengangguk.

"Duduk Wonshik, aku lelah berdiri apalagi mendongak! Kau terlalu tinggi!" rengek Hakyeon, Wonshik dan member lain yang masih menonton tertawa pelan.

"Hyung, apa aku pantas di VIXX? AH! Maksudku, apa aku pantas menjadi idol?" Hakyeon mengerjap pelan.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? jelas kau pantas, semua orang punyak hak mereka masing-masing. Mau kau jadi producer, jadi aktor, jadi penulis, jadi polisi, jadi CEO, atau apapun, kau pantas. Kenapa tidak? Kau pantas di VIXX kau pantas jadi idol, itu hakmu!" ujar Hakyeon panjang, Wonshik tersenyum kecil.

"Apa aku pantas bersanding dengan idol lain?" tanya Wonshik lagi. Jujur saja, Hakyeon agak tidak suka dengan topik pembicaraan ini.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak? Seperti yang aku katakan, itu hakmu!" ujar Hakyeon lagi.

"Benarkah?" tanya Wonshik pelan. Hakyeon menatapnya.

"Hyung, apa karena kita berangkat dari sebuah agensi kecil kita tak bisa bersinar hyung?" Hakyeon mengepalkan tangannya erat, ia tak suka topik ini. ada apa dengan Wonshik?

"Kita pantas bersinar, meskipun fans kita sedikit, tak seperti fandom besar EXO dan BAP yang debut satu line dengan kita atau BTOB dan JJ Project, kita pantas bersinar. Itu hak kita! Bukan berarti kita dari agensi kecil kita tak bisa bersinar!" ujar Hakyeon.

"Hyung-" Hakyeon menatap Wonshik menutut.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau berbicara seperti ini? kau kenapa Kim Wonshik? Kenapa? Kau tahu sendiri aku tak suka membahas hal-hal seperti ini!" ujar Hakyeon. Wonshik tersenyum maklum dan bersalah.

"Mian, aku tak apa hyung. Yahh~ hanya berpikir terlalu berpikir sebenarnya sampai-sampai jadi seperti itu, seperti yang aku katakan tadi!" jawab Wonshik.

"Ada yang mengganggumu?" Wonshik menunduk sejenak, ia menatap member lain yang juga menatapnya. Dia tersenyum kecil.

"Aku akan sangat berterima kasih karena Tuhan mengirimku pada grup yang ada dirimu dan mereka hyung!" Hakyeon terkejut saat menatap pintu. Empat member VIXX itu langsung berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Kalian keluargaku! Keluarga keduaku!" ujar Wonshik. Hakyeon menatap Wonshik.

"Boleh aku memelukmu?" tanya Hakyeon, Wonshik mengangguk kecil.

"Hiks Wonshik-ahhh! Apapun yang mereka katakan hal buruk tentangmu, jangan pernah kau pikirkan! Kau punya kami! hiks" tangis Hakyeon lagi. Wonshik menepuk punggung sempit Hakyeon. Taekwoo mengusap rambut Hakyeon.

"Aku tahu hyung~" gumam Wonshik. Dia dan empat yang lain menatap Hakyeon.

"Jangan menangis~" bisik kelimanya.

' _Aku tahu sekarang, meskipun banyak yang membenciku atau tak menyukaiku, selama mereka ada di sini bersamaku, aku baik-baik saja! Ya aku baik-baik saja! Gomawo!'_ batin Wonshik.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi, ayo pulang!" ajak Wonshik. Hongbin memberikan tisu pada Hakyeon, Sanghyuk membenarkan jaket Hakyeon. Jaehwan memasangkan syal.

"Di luar sedang dingin! Ini malam hari aku tak mau hyung sakit lagi!" Hakyeon tersenyum manis.

"Ayo pulang!" jemarinya menggenggam jemari Wonshik. Tangan lainnya digenggam Taekwoon, dongsaengdeulnya yang lain berjalan di depannya sembari bercanda.

' _Kalian malaikatku!'_

.

.

TBC/END

* * *

ini hanya ff curhatan author karena sesuatu ehehe

author cinta damai oke? jangan nge-bash kalau emang nggak suka

ini ff author, jadi tolong ne hargai^^

gomawo^^


	6. Chapter 6

Pemotretan

:V-I-X-X:

:LeoN/Neo-HaKen-NaVi-NBin-NHyuk:

::

* * *

Ini hanya ff imajinasi author

yang nggak suka, nggak usah baca

no bash!

selamat membaca^^

* * *

"X" Magazine

Sanghyuk mendekati Hakyeon yang tengah asyik mendengarkan melihat mv dari artis kpop yang lain bersama Wonshik dan Jaehwan. Sedangkan Taekwoon dan Hongbin berdiri di belakang sofa tunggal yang Hakyeon tempati. Wonshik dan Jaehwan berada di kanan-kiri Hakyeon. Entah kenapa Sanghyuk malah berpikir, Hakyeon yang sekarang seperti ratu, dan empat hyungnya yang lain adalah pengawal setianya.

"Hyungdeul!" kelimanya dengan segera mendongak menatap maknae mereka yang nampak tampan dan gagah dengan balutan setelan jas navy blue itu.

"Ada apa, Hyukkie?" tanya Hakyeon.

"Mereka bilang pemotretannya sebentar lagi dimulai!" ujar Sanghyuk. Kelimanya mengangguk. Hakyeon menyimpan tablet pcnya.

"Kajja!" ajak Jaehwan.

.

Kelima member itu menatap Hakyeon yang kini tengah berpose. Dengan setelan jas merah dan kemeja putih di dalamnya, yang membalut tubuh mungilnya, membuat kelima namja tampan ini menelan ludah mereka kelu.

"Kalian kenapa? Tergoda dengan tubuh leader kalian?" ejek salah satu coordi nunna yang memergoki kelimanya yang menatap Hakyeon tanpa berkedip.

"EH?!" kelimanya gugup tiba-tiba lalu pergi dari sana, meninggalkan sang coordi nunna yang tertawa.

"Siapa sih yang tidak tergoda dengan Hakyeon yang seperti ini? ah! Aku hebat sekali mempermak Hakyeon sedemikan seksinya, HAHAHA" ujar sang coordi nunna bangga.

.

"Kenapa kalian selalu terlihat keren, HAH?!" kesal Hakyeon. Meskipun dia mengenakan setelan jas berwarna merah, ia tetap merasa tidak sekeren kelima dongsaengnya.

Taekwoon dengan setelan jas putihnya, Jaehwan dengan setelan jas hitam dipadu kemeja putih, Wonshik dengan setelan jas biru dipadu kemeja hitam, Hongbin dengan setelan jas ungu gelapnya dipadu kemeja hitam, Sanghyuk dengan kemeja navy bluenya, dan rambut mereka yang ditata sedemikian rupa. Bagaimana Hakyeon tidak iri?

"Kau itu manis hyung! Akui saja!" ujar Hongbin.

"Aku namja, dan aku tampan!" elak Hakyeon kesal.

"Tak ada namja seseksi dirimu dengan tubuh mungil hyung!" ujar Wonshik, Hakyeon menatap jengkel.

"Kalau kau tampan agak gimana gitu hyung~" ujar Jaehwan dengan lugunya.

"Kami memang keren dari sananya hyung!" ini si maknae yang super narsis.

"Diam saja Hakyeon, terima saja apa yang sudah terjadi!" ujar Taekwoon, dan ini sukses membuat Hakyeon cemberut berat.

"Huwweee eommmaaa~" kelimanya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah lucu leader mereka.

"VIXX PPALLIWAA!" mereka segera bangkit dari kursi masing-masing lalu menuju tempat pemotretan.

.

Mereka berganti konsep, setelah lelah dengan setelan jas, mereka ganti dengan pakaian casual. Namun-

"NUNNAAA! APA-APAAN INI? AKU TENGGGELAMM!" teriak Hakyeon kesal saat ia mendapat sweater seukuran tubuh Sanghyuk yang pastinya jauh lebih besar dari ukuran mungilnya.

"OMO! N-ah! Sepertinya aku salah ambil ukuran! Tak apalah tapi, kau nampak manis! Sudah sana pergi!" coordi nunna itu dengan teganya mendorong tubuh kecil Hakyeon.

"Hyung?" bingung kelima dongsaengnya melihat Hakyeon membuang muka dengan wajah merah. Lagi-lagi dongsaengnya nampak lebih tampan dan keren darinya.

"Ppalli!" mereka langsung menuju tempat pemotretan. Selama pemotretan, kaki Hakyeon pegal, karena sang fotografer memintanya menjijitkan kakinya.

"Kakiku pegal!" Hakyeon bersandar pada tubuh tegap Sanghyuk di kananya.

"Hyungnim, apa ada kursi?" tanya Taekwoon tiba-tiba.

"Ne? Untuk apa, Leo?" tanya sang fotografer.

"Biarkan N duduk saja!" ujar Taekwoon. Sang fotografer berpikir sejenak lalu meminta asistennya mencarikan kursi atau sesuatu yang bisa diduduki.

"Ada 3 kursi. Bagaimana?" tanya sang asisten.

"Bawa saja ketiganya!" setelah dibawa dan ditata sedemikian rupa. Hakyeon mengambil satu kursi dan mendudukinya. Sanghyuk memiringkan kursinya sehingga posisi duduknya bersandar di kanan Hakyeon. Taekwoon berada di posisi sebaliknya. 3 member lain berdiri dengan pose masing-masing.

"Tunjukkan wajah keren dan N! Tunjukkan wajah lucumu!" Hakyeon mengerjap kaget, matanya berkedip lucu dan bibir mungilnya sedikit terbuka. Kelima member yang lain yang sudah siap dengan posisi mereka kini menahan gemas pada leader mereka. Taekwoon mendorong kursinya menjauh, begitu juga Sanghyuk. Kini keduanya duduk di bawah kaki Hakyeon, saling memunggungi dan berpose ala gaya mereka masing-masing. Hongbin di belakang Hakyeon melingkarkan tangannya di leher jenjang Hakyeon tanpa berniat menyakiti hyungnya dan tersenyum hingga dimplenya terlihat. Jaehwan dan Wonshik masing-masing berdiri di kanan kiri Hakyeon, sembari memberi tatapan tajam mengintimidasi namun lembut.

 **JPRET! JPRET!**

"BAGUS! INI BAGUS!"

"CEPAT GANTI DENGAN SETELAN JAS LAGI! KAU! CEPAT GANTI KURSI DENGAN SOFA!" semua langsung bekerja, member VIXX menatap heran, namun dengan segera mereka berganti pakaian.

.

Kali ini setelan jas mereka sama, sama-sama berwarna biru-hitam, dengan kemeja hitam di dalamnya, dan berdasi biru tua.

Hakyeon duduk di sofa, kelima dongsaengnya berdiri di belakangnya, dengan pose sekeren-kerennya. Wonshik dan Taekwoon yang berada di ujung kanan-kiri memasukkan tangan mereka ke dalam saku. Jaehwan meletakkan sikunya di bahu Taekwoon, begitupula dengan Hongbin di bahu Wonshik, Sanghyuk bersedekap, mereka berlima sama-sama mengeluarkan tatapan tajam mengintimidasi.

Hakyeon benar-benar seorang ratu!

.

Dorm

Sepulangnya dari pemotretan, Hakyeon cemberut berat pada dongsaeng-dongsaengnya juga pada konsep pemotretan tadi.

Bagaimana bisa ia seorang namja, seorang leader, diperlakukan layaknya seorang ratu? Yeoja?

"AHH! Menyebalkan!" rutuknya.

"Kenapa hanya aku sih? Kan bisa menggunakan Hongbin atau Jaehwanie yang bisa lebih baik daripada aku! Hiks eommaaaa~"

Kelima dongsaeng Hakyeon yang super tampan itu hanya menatap jengah leaeder manis mereka yang sejak turun dari van tak berhenti menggerutu.

"Kita dekati dia!" ujar Wonshik.

"Hyung!" panggil kelimanya. Hakyeon terlonjak dari duduknya, lalu menatap kesal lima namja yang membuatnya kesal hari ini.

"Mwo?" ketusnya.

"Ya Tuhan, Hakyeon! Gara-gara hal itu saja kau marah?" tanya Taekwoon tak percaya.

"Hyung, kalau aku sedikit mengerikan jika diperlakukan seperti Ratu, meskipun aku bisa aegyo!" ujar Jaehwan.

"Mana mungkin kami tak memperlakukanmu seperti itu, sedangkan kau dengan sendirinya mengeluarkan aura Ratumu?" ujar Wonshik.

"Mana ada Ratu berotot sepertiku?" tanya Hongbin skeptis.

"Tidak ada Ratu setampan aku hyung! Dan hanya kau satu-satunya namja manis di kelompok kita!" ujar Sanghyuk. Hakyeon semakin cemberut.

"AKU KAN NAMJAAA!" mereka berlima menutup telinga masing-masing karena suara nyaring Hakyeon.

"Kau namja suaramu seperti yeoja!" sindir Wonshik. Mereka berlima mendekati Hakyeon, mengurung tubuh mungil leader mereka di dalam lingkaran.

"Mau kau menangis sambil berkata "aku namja", kami tak peduli!" ujar Sanghyuk dengan nada rendah dan berat. Hakyeon bergidik ngeri, belum pernah ia mendengar Sanghyuk menggunakan nada seperti itu.

"Mau kau lari dari kami, kami tak peduli karena kami bisa menemukanmu!" ujar Hongbin.

"Kau leader yang merangkap sebagai eomma di VIXX!" ujar Wonshik.

"Mau kau bertingkah se-manly mungkin, kami tak peduli!" ujar Jaehwan menggunakan nada yang sama seperti Sanghyuk.

"Kau tetaplah Leader kami, Ratu kami, Eomma kami!" lanjut Taekwoon.

.

.

"Kau milik kami! Kau namja manis kami! Kami menyayangimu! Kami mencintaimu!"

.

.

TBC/END

* * *

saya kembali dengan ff VIXX

oke gomawo buat chingu yang sudah membaca mereview memfav dan memfollow ff ini

ditunggu lagi nee^^

gomawo^^


	7. Chapter 7

Panik

:V-I-X-X:

:LeoN-HaKen-Navi-Nbin-Nhyuk:

::

* * *

author sempilin dua aktor lawan main N di Cheer Up dan Xiumin EXO biar tambah seru

chap ini member lain pada kelimpungan karena nggak nemuin N di pagi hari, jadinya bisa bayangin rusuhnya kan?

no bash!

selamat membaca^^

* * *

Dorm VIXX

 **BRAK! BRUK! CKLEK! BRAK! CKLEK! BRAK! DUAGH!**

"AWWW!" pekik Jaehwan yang kakinya membentur sofa cukup keras. Namun tak ada satupun yang menghiraukannya, mereka panik sungguh!

"Dimana dia?" gerutu Wonshik kesal karena tidak menemukan orang yang sejak tadi pagi mengganggu pikirannya juga saudara-saudaranya.

 **BRAK!**

"SIAL! Dia ada dimana sebenarnya?" geram Hongbin marah. Sanghyuk membuka kamar dan menutupnya, mengobrak-abrik seluruh ruangan, bahkan kamar milik Manager Micky.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN, HAH?! CEPAT BERESKAN!" teriak sang manager garang, karena saat masuk dorm, yang ia dapati adalah dorm yang rusuh seperti habis diterpa angin kencang. Bahkan lebih parah dari itu.

"TIDAK BISA HYUNG!" teriak mereka kecuali Taekwoon yang mendesis kesal.

"CEPAT BERESKAN, BODOH! ATAU AKU LAPORKAN PADA CEO KALIAN MENGGANGGU KENYAMANAN TETANGGA!" ancam manager.

"MWO? ANDWAE!" balas mereka berteriak.

"CEPAT BERESKAN!" amuk sang manager.

"NEE!"

.

Sebenarnya kenapa dorm VIXX begitu rusuh pagi-pagi? Jawabannya hanya satu, kalau mereka sudah mulai gila dan bertingkah absurd, maka jawabannya hanya mengacu pada satu orang, CHA HAKYEON.

Ya, pagi tadi mereka bangun secara otomatis karena rasa kantuk yang sudah hilang, bahkan Wonshik juga bangun dengan sendirinya. Perasaan mereka satu kalau sudah menyangkut hyung tertua mereka. Karena merasa ada yang tidak beres, mereka pun bangun, Taekwoon yang memang satu kamar dengan Hakyeon langsung panik saat tak mendapati Hakyeon disebelahnya. Otomatis dia keluar kamar seperti orang kesetanan dan mendobrak semua pintu, bahkan kamar mandi. Untungnya kamar mandi kosong.

Dan pagi itu, semua sibuk mencari Hakyeon yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari dorm tanpa kabar, bahkan ponselnya ada di meja nakas.

.

Minhyuk's side

Hakyeon mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal saat mendapati sosok Minhyuk dan Jisoo, Kim Jisoo, aktor yang bermain bersamanya di Cheer Up, tertawa kecil melihatnya yang berpenampilan absurd namun masih terlihat manis. Bagaimana tidak? Bangun-bangun ia sudah dikejutkan dengan dua sosok namja tampan yang berdiri sembari tertawa kecil melihatnya. Penampilannya sendiri? Dia masih memakai piyama biru mudanya dan beanie di kepalanya. Bagaimana tidak manis?

"Minhyukkiee! Jisoo-yaaa! Berhenti tertawa!" kesal Hakyeon.

"Ayolah hyung, kau nampak manis. Jika Won Geun hyung tahu, dia pasti akan meledekmu habis-habisan, beruntungnya ia tak ada di sini!" ujar Jisoo. Hakyeon mengerucut.

"Baiklah, misi penculikan Cha Hakyeon, sukses! Cepat mandi, pakaianmu sudah aku siapkan! Cepat! Setelah itu kita bertiga jalan-jalan!" Hakyeon semakin merengut lucu saat tubuh kecilnya dibopong Jisoo ke kamar mandi.

"Ya Tuhan!" keluhnya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Hakyeon selesai mandi. Berhubung ketiganya ada di apartement Jisoo, jadi mereka sarapan dulu di sana sebelum jalan-jalan.

"Kenapa kalian menculikku? Dan bagaimana kalian tahu password dormku? Bagaimana bisa kalian membawaku tanpa membangunkan Taekwoonie? Atau setidaknya membangunkan Hongbin? Bagaimana kalian tidak menimbulkan suara sama sekali? Bagaimana kalian bi-HHMPPPH!" mulut Hakyeon disumpal sandwich oleh Minhyuk. Telinga kedua namja tampan itu panas mendengar celotehan Hakyeon.

"Jawabannya hanya satu! Kami mau menghabiskan waktu dengamu! Masalah yang kau tanyakan itu, kami sudah merencanakannya sedemikan rapi!" jawab Jisoo. Hakyeon merengut kesal dengan bibir penuh, sehingga pipinya yang tembam semakin menggembung lucu.

"Kami kesulitan mencari waktu yang pas untuk menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Berbicara denganmu saja susah, ada saja alasan dongsaengmu yang overprotektif itu!" gerutu Minhyuk.

"Tapi kan nyam nyam nyam kalian bisa bicara nyam nyam pada-HMMPH!" kali ini Jisoo yang menyumpal mulut mungil Hakyeon.

"Makan dulu baru bicara, hyung!" kesal Jisoo. Beruntung namja di hadapannya ini manis, kalau tidak? Sudah tinggal nama.

"UHUK! YA! KALIAN INGIN MEMBUNUHKU, EOH?!" kesal Hakyeon. Dua namja tampan itu tetap memakan sandwich mereka dengan khidmat. Membuat Hakyeon menggerutu sebal.

"Cepat selesaikan lalu kita bisa berangkat!" ujar Minhyuk.

"Nee~" sahut Jisoo dan Hakyeon.

.

Dorm VIXX

"Hakyeon hyung kemana sih?" rutuk Sanghyuk kesal saat namja tampan itu tak mendapati hyung manisnya itu.

"GAAHH! Dia pergi kemana? Kenapa ponselnya tidak dibawa?" marah Taekwoon.

"Gzzz~ semoga saja dia baik-baik saja!" doa Hongbin.

"Harus! Siapapun yang membawanya, akan habis di tangan kita!" desis Wonshik.

"Hakyeon hyung~" lirih Jaehwan. Dia _bad mood_ seharian karena tidak ada Hakyeon di sisinya.

Micky manager yang melihat mereka hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Dia jalan-jalan mungkin. Masak tiap hari harus bertemu dengan kalian-kalian? Aku tahu kalian menyayanginya, tapi biarkan dia bebas juga bersama teman-temannya!" ujar Micky manager.

"HYUNG DIAM SAJA!" Micky manager hanya bisa mengelus dadanya.

"Dasar anak-anak!" gumamnya lalu pergi dari dorm, malas mengurusi anak-anak yang pada khawatir pada eomma mereka itu.

.

Amusement Park

"Yo!" sosok Won Geun berdiri menjulang melambaikan tangan padanya, di sampingnya ada Minseok.

"Kajja!" ajak Minseok sembari menyeret lengan Hakyeon.

"Waa waa, Minseok-ah!" meskipun tubuhnya mungil, Minseok memiliki tenaga yang kuat. Membuat Hakyeon kewalahan.

"Ayo bermain sepuasnya! Sebelum donsaeng-donsaengmu datang mengacau!" canda Minseok. Hakyeon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Di kepalanya sudah tersusun rencana untuk membeli beberapa snack, latte, dan beberapa lainnya untuk menyogok dongsaeng-dongsaengnya agar tak marah padanya, dan tidak menjadikannya tahanan dorm!

"Kajja!"

Mereka berlima mencoba banyak wahana, makanan dan lainnya. Hingga jam menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Hakyeon menghela nafas.

"Waktunya aku pulang!" ujar Hakyeon. Minseok cemberut.

"Kau langsung pulang? Kami masih merindukanmu!" ujar Minseok.

"Ne, akan sangat susah jika kau sudah dikelilingi member VIXX!" ujar Minhyuk.

"Ayolah hyung~" ujar Won Geun dan Jisoo.

"Sudahlah, kalian bisa bertemu denganku! Aku akan memberi pengertian pada mereka!" ujar Hakyeon.

"Jinjjayo?!" tanya keempatnya, Hakyeon mengangguk.

"Sudah ne? Aku harus membeli 'sogokan' untuk mereka agar tak menjadikanku tahanan dorm!" mereka berlima tertawa.

"Sudah ne, annyeong~"

"Annyeong~"

.

Dorm VIXX

 **CKLEK!**

"Aku pulang~" lirih Hakyeon, dia celingukan mencari dongsaengdeulnya. Saat melangkah, matanya memanas melihat kelima dongsaengnya tertidur di ruang tengah menunggunya. Taekwoon tidur di sofa, Wonshik dan Hongbin tertidur bersandar pada sofa, Jaehwan dan Sanghyuk tidur di lantai dekat kaki Wonshik dan Hongbin.

"Mianhae~" lirihnya, ia kecup satu per satu pipi dongsaeng tampannya itu.

"Mianhae~" lirihnya lagi. Ia pergi ke dapur menatap semua barang bawaan yang ia beli dengan meminjam uang Minhyuk beberapa, besok ia kembalikan.

 **GREP!**

"Hyungg~" suara serak Jaehwan yang memeluknya dari belakang mengagetkannya.

"Kau dari mana saja?" tanya Jaehwan. Hakyeon tertawa pelan. dia berbalik dan masih berada di pelukan Jaehwan, mengecup pipi dongsaengnya.

"Aku 'diculik' Minhyuk dan Jisoo, mereka mengajakku jalan-jalan, maafkan aku yang tidak memberi tahumu dan yang lain, eoh?" Jaehwan memeluk hyungnya, menghirup aroma manis Hakyeon. Muncul Taekwoon, Wonshik, Hongbin, dan Sanghyuk. Hakyeon tersenyum kecil melihatnya, ia lepaskan pelukan Jaehwan, lalu berjalan menuju Sanghyuk, dia peluk Sanghyuk lalu mencium pipinya.

"Maafkan hyung ne?" lirihnya, Sanghyuk menatapnya menuntut namun lembut kemudian mengangguk.

"Binnie?" Hakyeon melepas Sanghyuk dan memeluk Hongbin, namja tampan berdimple itu memeluknya erat.

"Jangan ulangi lagi hyung~" lirih Hongbin serak, bangun tidur.

"Ne, arraseoo~" Hakyeon cium pipi Hongbin lembut. Dia lepas Hongbin lalu ganti memeluk Wonshik.

"Hyung~" suara serak Wonshik membuatnya tertawa pelan.

"Aigoo~ maafkan aku ne, Wonshik-ah? Aku tak akan ulangi lagi~" Wonshik mengangguk lalu Hakyeon mencium pipinya. Hingga sampai kepada Taekwoon. Dia tersenyum lalu memeluk namja tampan itu.

"Hakyeon-ahhh~" lirih Taekwoon.

"Maafkan aku ne, aku membelikan persediaan lattemu, sshht~" Hakyeon menepuk punggung lebar Taekwoon. Lalu mengecup pipinya dan melepas pelukannya.

"Cuci muka dan mandilah! Kita makan di luar, aku yang traktir!" ujar Hakyeon, mereka mengangguk dan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"AKU DULU WONSHIK!"

"TIDAK! AKU DULU TAEKWOON HYUNG!"

"SINI BIAR AKU DULUAN HYUNGDEUL! MENYINGKIR!"

"TIDAK BISA! AKU DULU MAKNAE!"

"AKU DULUAANNNN!"

"YAK JANGAN BEREBUT! GANTIAN!"

.

Dan keramaian Dorm VIXX berlanjut.

.

.

:TBC/END:


	8. Chapter 8

Satu Hari Hakyeon Full Untuk Jaehwan

:V-I-X-X:

:HaKen-Leo-Ravi-Hongbin-Hyuk:

:Happy Ken Day!:

* * *

spesial chap untuk Ken oppa yang lagi ultah

saengil chukkae!

selamat membaca

no bash!

* * *

Dorm

"SAENGIL CHUKKAE JAEHWANNIEE!" Hakyeon menyambut Jaehwan dengan pelukan hangat.

"OMO! Hyungie!" pekik Jaehwan terharu.

"Saengil chukkae hyung!" pekik Wonshik, Hongbin, dan Sanghyuk. Sedang Taekwoon membawa kuenya sembari bergumam sama.

"Ahh~ aku terharu!" ujar Jaehwan sembari terkekeh senang.

"Cepat buat permohonan dan tiup lilinnya!" ujar Hakyeon. Jaehwan menutup matanya dan berdoa.

' _Semoga rasa kasih sayang dan cinta kami tetap kuat dan kami selalu bersama apapun yang terjadi. VIXX Fighting! Saranghae!'_ Fiuuuh~

"Hyung kami sudah menyiapkan hadiah spesial untukmu!" ujar Sanghyuk. Jaehwan mengernyit, kalau maknaenya sudah berkata, ia was-was, Sanghyuk itu penuh kejutan kalau kalian mau tahu!

"Mwo?" tanya Jaehwan. Taekwoon memeluk Hakyeon dari belakang.

"Dia hadiahmu!" ujarnya sembari membawa Hakyeon maju, sehingga sekarang Hakyeon diapit dua tiang. Jaehwan itu tingginya lebih beberapa senti dari Hakyeon, sedangkan Taekwoon kan memang tinggi.

"Hakyeon hyung?" tanya Jaehwan, saudara-saudaranya mengangguk. Sedangkan Hakyeon sendiri merona.

"Ne, tapi tidak untuk jadi tahanan ranjang!" ujar Sanghyuk asal. Membuat Wonshik dan Hongbin kompak memukulnya.

"Nan arra! Kajja, kita habiskan satu hariku ini sekarang sampai nanti malam hyung!" Jaehwan menarik lembut lengan Hakyeon dan membawanya keluar dorm.

"Nikmati hari-hari kalian!" lambai Hongbin.

.

.

:Ken Day:

"Kau mau melakukan apa saja hari ini, Jaehwanie?" tanya Hakyeon. Jaehwan berpikir sejenak.

"Hmmm~ ini terlalu mendadak dan aku tidak punya rencana sama sekali. Hyung mau ke suatu tempat?" tanya Jaehwan.

"Kan hari ini kau yang ulang tahun, kenapa jadi aku yang memilih tempatnya?" tanya Hakyeon bingung. Jaehwan tertawa melihat wajah lucu hyungnya.

"Mungkin hyung punya tempat indah yang ingin hyung tunjukkan padaku!" ujar Jaehwan. Hakyeon berpikir sejenak.

"Kalau begitu, ambil mobil! Soalnya tempatnya jauh dari sini!" ujar Hakyeon, Jaehwan mengangguk.

"Sudah aku siapkan dari tadi! Kajja!"

.

Mereka pun sampai. Jaehwan keluar dan menatap Hakyeon bingung. Pasalnya Hakyeon memintanya berhenti di tepi jalan.

"Kita mau kemana hyung?" tanya Jaehwan. Hakyeon bukannya menjawab malah mengaitkan jari mungilnya pada jari-jari panjang Jaehwan.

"Kita ke taman sakura! Kau pasti belum pernah melihatnya. Aku menemukannya dua bulan yang lalu! kajja!" Jaehwan menurut saja. Hingga mereka sampai di daerah pepohonan yang semuanya _blossom_.

"Hyung ini-?" Hakyeon mengangguk.

"Indah kan?" Jaehwan mengangguk. Jemari keduanya masih saling terkait, mereka menikmati pemandangan indah berdua. Berjalan beriringan dengan diringi jatuhnya kelopak-kelopak pink yang cantik itu.

"Hyung, ayo buat kenangan!" Jaehwan mengambil ponselnya, masih dengan tangan terkait, dia mencari angle yang pas lalu memotret dirinya dan Hakyeon.

"Masih ada lagi, dan kau pasti suka!" Hakyeon menarik lengan Jaehwan dengan penuh semangat.

Hingga mereka sampai di-

"OMO! Yeppeuda! Aku menyukainya!" pekik Jaehwan, Hakyeon tersenyum senang. Mereka sekarang berada di sebuah danau yang masih biru, sekitarnya ditumbuhi lavender. Sinar matahari mempercantik pesona danau.

"Kajja! Hana deul set! Kimchi!" **JPRET!**

.

.

Myeondeong Street

"Jaehwan-ah, kau lapar? Aku sudah lapar~" keluh Hakyeon. Jaehwan terkekeh geli kemudian mengangguk.

"Kita wisata kuliner, oke?!" Hakyeon mengangguk semangat.

Dari yang manis hingga pedas, keduanya coba, kadang uang Hakyeon kadang uang Jaehwan. Mereka menikmati malam di Myeondeong dengan ceria dan penuh canda tawa.

"Apa kita perlu membeli untuk yang lain juga?" tanya Hakyeon. Jaehwan mengangguk.

"Mereka sudah memberi hadiah padaku, kan tidak enak kalau tidak dibalas. Kajja kita belikan jajjangmyun saja!" Hakyeon mengangguk lalu pergi ke kedai jajjangmyun dan membeli 4 jajjangmyun.

.

.

Dorm

"OMO! KITA KEHABISAN PASOKAN PENGISI PERUT! HYUNGDEUUULLLL!" lapor Sanghyuk dari dapur dengan berteriak. Membuat tiga hyungnya menggeram kesal.

"Tak usah berteriak Sanghyuk!" kesal Wonshik.

"Hyung! Kita kehabisan makanan serius!" ujar Sanghyuk. Taekwoon dan Hongbin yang baru tiba di dapur langsung mengecek lemari dan kulkas.

"MWO?!" **CKLEK! BRAK! SRAK SRAK! BRAK! CKLEK! BRAK!**

"Beneran nggak ada apa-apa?" tanya Hongbin syok.

"Kita makan apa sekarang?" tanya Taekwoon.

"Ya mana tahu hyung!" jawab Sanghyuk sewot.

"Lappparrrrrr~ eommaaaaaaa!" pekik namja tampan yang berstatus maknae itu.

"Etteokkhhhaaaeee?! Aku kelaparan!" rengek Wonshik juga.

 **CKLEK!**

"Kami pulangg!" salam Hakyeon dan Jaehwan.

"EOMMAAA!" pekik WonBinHyuk, sedang Taekwoon berjalan mendekati keduanya.

"Kami bawa jajjangmyun, igeo!" Hakyeon memberikan 4 bungkus jajjangmyun itu pada keempat dongsaengnya.

"AKHIRNYAAAA!" pekik WonBinHyuk. Taekwoon menghela nafas lega.

Hakyeon dan Jaehwan tertawa melihat tingkah empat saudara mereka yang kelaparan. Selagi keempatnya sibuk, Jaehwan menarik Hakyeon ke pelukan hangatnya.

"Hyung, gomawo ne sudah menemaniku seharian ini dan memberi tahu tempat-tempat yang cantik! Kapan-kapan kita ke sana lagi dengan yang lain!" Hakyeon mengangguk dengan senyum manis. Jaehwan menunduk dan mencium lembut bibir Hakyeon. Namja tan manis itu syok dan terdiam di tempat.

"Eungghh~" mendengar lenguhan lembut sang leader, empat member yang asyik makan itu membeku seketika. Lalu-

"LEE JAEHWAN SIALAN! LEPASKAN HAKYEON!"

Kedip kedip kedip kedip. Hakyeon masih loading, hingga-

"OMO! JAEHWAN-AH!"

.

.

TBC/END


	9. Chapter 9

Seharian dengan Hongbin

:V-I-X-X:

:N-Leo-Ken-Ravi-Hongbin-Hyuk:

:NBin:

::

Lokasi syuting

Hongbin berdiri bersandar menatap pada jalannya syuting drama baru Hakyeon. Senyum tampannya terlukis sempurna saat melihat bagaimana Hakyeon memainkan perannya dengan sempurna.

"OKE! CUT! Cukup untuk hari ini!" ucap sang sutradara, para pemain langsung membungkukan badan dan saling mengucap terima kasih.

"Hyung!" panggil Hongbin, Hakyeon dengan segera menoleh menatapnya.

"Oh, Binnie!" serunya ceria. Hakyeon menghampiri Hongbin yang berdiri tegak menyambutnya.

"Kau lupa jaketmu, hm?" Hakyeon terkekeh pelan. Hongbin mengambil jaket yang diberikan staff noona dan memakaikannya pada Hakyeon.

"Ada apa kau kemari? Kau tak ada jadwal?" Hongbin mengangguk.

"Bukan tidak ada hyung, jadwalku baru saja selesai. Hyung sendiri apa masih sibuk?" Hakyeon menggeleng.

"Aku selesai hari ini! ada apa? oh ne, mana yang lain?" Hongbin tersenyum kecil.

"Mereka ada di dorm. Hyung, apa hyung mau menemaniku?" tanya Hongbin. Hakyeon mengernyit heran.

"Menemani? Kemana?" tanya Hakyeon.

"Jalan-jalan!"

.

.

"Ayo ambil foto berdua! Kajja!" Hakyeon merangkul Hongbin yang lebih tinggi darinya. Hongbin tertawa, dengan segera ia memposisikan kameranya.

"Hana dul set!" **JPRET!**

"Bagus! Kau memang yang terbaik, Binnie!" Hakyeon menggenggam jemari Hongbin dengan jemari mungilnya.

"Hyung, jarimu mungil!" ujar Hongbin sembari tertawa kecil.

"Ish! Kemarin Jaehwannie juga mengatakan itu!" gerutu Hakyeon. Hongbin tertawa melihat wajah merengut Hakyeon yang lucu, dengan segera ia abadikan wajah itu dalam kameranya.

"Kajja!" Hongbin menarik lengan Hakyeon lembut dan membawanya kembali menembus keramaian.

.

.

Hongbin dan Hakyeon menikmati satu hari mereka dengan penuh suka cita. Banyak foto yang mereka ambil. Dan sekarang keduanya duduk bersampingan di sungai Han.

"Hyung?" Hakyeon menoleh.

"Ne?" Hongbin menghela nafas sejenak.

"Siapa yang mengambil ciuman pertamamu? Bukan Jaehwan hyung kan?" tanya Hongbin. Hakyeon mengerjap sesaat lalu tertawa renyah kemudian.

"Bukan bukan Jaehwan. Kalau boleh jujur sih, ciuman pertamaku diambil seorang yeoja yang pernah aku taksir, kami sempat berpacaran dulu saat SMA, tapi kami putus dengan alasan konyol, dia merasa kalah cantik denganku!" Hongbin mengerjap mendengarnya.

"Tapi, yang dikatakan mantanmu itu benar hyung, kau memang cantik!" ujar Hongbin memuji. Hakyeon merona sesaat.

"Lalu ciuman keduamu?" tanya Hongbin penasaran.

"Sanghyuk!" jawab Hakyeon, Hongbin menatap kaget.

"Maknae? Kapan itu?!" pekik Hongbin reflek. Hakyeon terlonjak sesaat dan merengut kemudian.

"Saat itu tak sengaja sebenarnya. Aku terpeleset, dan Sanghyuk yang saat itu melihatku dan kemudian menangkapku, namun yahh~ kau tahu, bibir kami bertemu, dia sempat melumatnya seperti Jaehwan kemarin!" ujar Hakyeon dengan wajah memerah.

"Y-yang ketiga?" tanya Hongbin lagi.

"Taekwoon! Dia mengambilnya saat aku tidur, namun saat itu aku sadar jadinya yah~ tapi hanya lumatan kecil!" jawab Hakyeon dengan wajah semakin merona.

"Yang keempat Jaehwan hyung?" tanya Hongbin. Hakyeon menggeleng. Wajahnya menatap Hongbin dengan rona merah semakin menjadi.

"Kau! Kau yang keempat! Saat itu kau dan yang lain mabuk. Kecuali Sanghyuk yang memang tidak minum sama sepertiku, dia membantuku membawa yang lain, saat itu aku membawamu ke kamar, kau mengigau lalu menciumku!" jelas Hakyeon. Hongbin lamat-lamat mengingatnya meskipun samar.

"A-ah~ hehehe" tawa Hongbin hambar.

"Lalu yang kelima Jaehwan hyung?" Hakyeon menggeleng.

"Jaehwan yang terakhir, dan Wonshik yang kelima! Saat itu dia menciumku dan melumatnya cepat lalu pergi begitu saja. Yang terakhir Jaehwan kemarin!" Hongbin menatap tak percaya. Intinya satu, SEMUA MEMBER VIXX PERNAH BERCIUMAN DENGAN HAKYEON.

"Hyung, yang waktu itu kan aku mabuk, bagaimana kalau aku ulang?" goda Hongbin. Hakyeon memerah dan pergi dari sana dengan langkah lebar. Membuat Hongbin tertawa melihatnya.

"Hyungie~ jalan ke dorm ke kanan, bukan kiri!" teriak Hongbin. Hakyeon yang sadar dengan segera memutar langkah dan berlari ke arah Hongbin lalu menubruknya.

"Bilang sejak tadi, bodoh! Aku malu!" Hongbin tertawa dan mengusap lembut rambut hyungnya.

"Kau lucu sih hyung, kajja!" Hakyeon menunduk malu dan mengikuti Hongbin. Jemari mereka terkait erat seperti sebelumnya.

"Chu~" Hongbin tiba-tiba berhenti dan mencium lembut bibir pink Hakyeon. Membuat empunya terpaku sesaat.

"Kajja!"

Kedip kedip kedip

"YAK LEE HONGBIN!"

.

.

TBC/END

* * *

chap NBin datangggg~

oke read review fav dan follow ne?


	10. Chapter 10

Seharian di Kasur Bersama Sanghyuk

:V-I-X-X:

:N-Leo-Ken-Ravi-Hongbin-Hyuk:

:NHyuk:

::

Dorm

Hakyeon bangun paling awal dari yang lainnya dan mandi terlebih dahulu seperti biasa. Baru setelah itu ia bangunkan member lain, pertama ia bangunkan Taekwoon, teman sekamarnya.

"Taekwoonnie~ irreonaa!" Hakyeon mengguncang pelan tubuh besar Taekwoon. Namja tampan bermata sipit yang masih tidur itu melenguh sebentar.

"Ahh~ Hakyeon-ah, aku masih mengantuk!" rutuk Taekwoon pelan. Hakyeon tertawa kecil.

"Jja! Bangunlah, ppalliwa!" Taekwoon bangun dengan malas, setelah semua nyawanya terkumpul, ia mengusap wajahnya, beranjak dari tempatnya lalu menarik tubuh mungil Hakyeon ke pelukannya.

"Chu~" ciuman lembut terjadi. Hakyeon mengerjap sesaat lalu menepuk punggung Taekwoon pelan.

"Morning kiss untukku!" setelahnya Taekwoon pergi meninggalkan Hakyeon yang menggelengkan kepalanya. Membernya memang punya kebiasaan aneh seperti itu entah sejak kapan.

Hakyeon masuk ke kamar Jaehwan-Sanghyuk.

"Jaehwannie irreonnaa~ Sanghyukkiee irreonaa~" dia guncang pelan tubuh tegap kedua dongsaengnya.

"Eunghh~" lenguh Jaehwan. Hakyeon tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Ah! Pagi hyung!" sapanya serak. Hakyeon tertawa pelan. Jaehwan menarik lengan Hakyeon dan mencium bibir Hakyeon yang masih basah karena ulah Taekwoon.

"Eurrrmmhh~" Jaehwan melepaskan ciumannya.

"Pasti Taekwoon hyung yang duluan!" gerutu Jaehwan. Hakyeon hanya tertawa kecil.

"Tapi kau tetap dapat kan, Jaehwanie~" Jaehwan tertawa mendengarnya, suaranya yang melengking itu membangunkan Sanghyuk yang terlelap.

"Ish! Suaramu mengganggu!" **BUK!** Sanghyuk melempar bantalnya mengenai tepat wajah Jaehwan, dan Sanghyuk menarik selimutnya semakin ke atas.

"Aish!" sungut Jaehwan.

"Sanghyukkie, kajja bangun!" Hakyeon menarik-narik pelan lengan Sanghyuk. Maknae itu bukannya bangun malah menarik tubuh kecil Hakyeon masuk ke dalam selimut bersamanya.

"UWWAA! HYUKKIE!" pekiknya kaget. Sanghyuk hanya bergumam lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping Hakyeon.

"J-Jaehwanie~ tolong bangunkan Hongbin, dan minta Taekwoon membangunkan Wonshik!" Jaehwan meskipun menggerutu mau tak mau dia mengangguk. Bisa dipastikan seharian ini hyung kesayangannya itu menjadi tahanan kamar Sanghyuk.

.

.

 **BUAK! BRUGH!**

"APPOOO! YAK HYUNG!" teriak Wonshik kesal. Taekwoon hanya melengos pergi menemui Jaehwan dan Hongbin yang duduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan bau wangi setelah mandi. Kalau mereka ketahuan belum mandi, Hakyeon bisa mengomel.

"Mana Hakyeon?" tanya Taekwoon.

"Jadi tahanan kamar Sanghyuk!" jawab Jaehwan sembari memakan cookies coklat di tangannya.

"Jinjjayo?" tanya Hongbin. Jaehwan mengangguk. Taekwoon duduk di bawah.

"Berarti seharian ini kita tak bisa mendekati Hakyeon?" Hongbin menggumam menjawab pertanyaan Taekwoon.

"Padahal aku belum dapat morning kiss dari Hakyeon hyung!" kesal Hongbin. Wonshik muncul dengan kaos abu-abunya dan rambut basah.

"Aku juga belum!" sahutnya, lalu duduk di sebelah Taekwoon.

"Haahhhh~ akan aku ambil sekarang!" Hongbin pergi disusul Wonshik menuju kamar Jaehwan-Sanghyuk.

"Hyung!" Hakyeon menoleh menatap kedua dongsaengnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hakyeon, tubuh kecilnya masih terbenam dalam selimut, bersama Sanghyuk yang memeluknya erat.

"Morning kiss kami!" Hakyeon yang baru ingat tertawa pelan.

"Kemarilah!" keduanya berjalan mendekati Hakyeon dan menunduk. Hongbin yang pertama mendapat ciuman lembut dari Hakyeon, lalu disusul Wonshik berikutnya.

"Pagi hyung!" Hakyeon tersenyum manis, bibirnya yang merah semakin merah, karena ciuman dari empat dongsaengnya. Kurang Sanghyuk yang akan melumatnya lebih ganas dari Taekwoon.

"Sudah pergilah keluar, minta Taekwoon buat sarapan, kalau kalian tidak mau, carilah makan keluar, aku tak bisa keluar seharian ini!" ujar Hakyeon, keduanya mengangguk. Setelah memberi ciuman di kedua pipi chubby Hakyeon, keduanya keluar.

"Hyukkiee~" panggil Hakyeon merengek.

"Diamlah hyung! Aku masih mengantuk! Aku baru pulang menjelang subuh tadi!" gerutu Sanghyuk pelan. Hakyeon bergumam.

"Tapi masak iya kau terus menjadikanku guling. Aku kan tidak mengantuk lagi!" Sanghyuk hanya bergumam.

"Diam hyungiee~ biarkan aku bermimpi bersamamu!" ujar Sanghyuk, wajah Hakyeon merona merah. Dia membalik tubuh kecilnya menghadap Sanghyuk. Dia peluk kepala Sanghyuk dan membenamkannya di leher.

"Kau wangi seperti biasanya hyung~" puji Sanghyuk masih dengan mata terpejam. Tubuh besarnya semakin beringsut mendekati Hakyeon.

"Baumu bau bayi!" ujar Hakyeon mencium bau rambut Sanghyuk.

"Aku masih bayimu hyung!" gumam Sanghyuk. Dia menciumi leher jenjang Hakyeon.

"Ngghh~ Hyukkiieehh~" Sanghyuk terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Temani aku tidur hyung~" Hakyeon bergumam, jemari mungilnya memainkan rambut Sanghyuk. Posisinya yang lebih tinggi dari Sanghyuk membuatnya bisa membenamkan wajahnya di rambut Sanghyuk.

"Hyukkieee~ kenapa kau jadi namja yang semakin tampan? Padahal dulu kau begitu manis dan lucu~" Sanghyuk tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

"Kau jadi semakin dewasa, tubuhmu semakin tinggi menyamai hyungmu yang lain, dan aku yang paling mungil!" Sanghyuk bergumam.

"Kalau kau tinggi tak akan ada yang bisa kami peluk!" ujar Sanghyuk asal. Hakyeon tertawa pelan.

"Sanghyukkiee~ Hyukkieee~" Hakyeon memanggil Sanghyuk dengan nada sing a song yang lucu, Sanghyuk sendiri senang-senang saja, dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hyung kau wangi~ baumu vanilla yang menenangkan!" gumam Sanghyuk. Hakyeon mengangguk-angguk.

"Pantas Taekwoon hyung betah denganmu. Aku jadi iri padanya! Tukar kamar denganku, ne?" Sanghyuk mendongak menatap Hakyeon dengan mata sayunya.

"Tidur Sanghyuk, aku di sini! Kau ini benar-benar mengantuk!" Sanghyuk tertawa pelan.

"Kan aku sudah bilang!" Sanghyuk kembali membenamkan wajahnya di leher Hakyeon sembari menghirup aroma vanilla Hakyeon.

"Tidurlah yang tenang Sanghyukkiee~"

.

.

Dorm

"YA TUHAN! TAEKWOON HYUNG MASAKLAH!" kesal Hongbin. Taekwoon menggumam malas.

"Kau yang masak atau aku menghanguskan dapur?" ancam Wonshik. Taekwoon mendengus kesal lalu beranjak dari tempatnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang tapi Hakyeon dan Sanghyuk belum keluar kamar. Hingga-

"Hyung berisik!" Sanghyuk keluar menuju kamar mandi dan mandi.

"Mana Hakyeon hyung?" tanya Jaehwan berteriak.

"Tidur di kamar! Jangan diganggu!" jawab Sanghyuk berteriak juga. keempat hyungnya mencibirnya.

"Hahhh~" hela mereka berempat. Dan kemudian Taekwoon fokus memasak.

.

.

"Sudah bangun hyung?" Hakyeon mengerjapkan matanya, kini gantian dia yang menyamankan diri dalam dekapan hangat Sanghyuk.

"Nee~" Sanghyuk tertawa pelan.

"Bangunlah dan makan hyung! Gomawo sudah menemaniku tidur! Chu~" Sanghyuk mencium lembut bibir Hakyeon dan mengulumnya.

"Ermmmhhh~ Hyukkiieeehhh~ Angghhh~" Sanghyuk memiringkan kepalanya, sehingga ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

"Ngghhh~ Hyukkiieeh~" **CKLEK! BRAK!**

"HAN SANG HYUK!"

.

.

TBC/END

* * *

yang minta NHyuk jangan lupa review fav dan follow juga read!

no bash!

pay pay


	11. Chapter 11

Dare or Dare

:V-I-X-X:

:N-Leo-Ken-Ravi-Hongbin-Hyuk:

:LeoN-HaKen-NaVi-NBin-NHyuk:

::

Dorm

Pulang dari tour berhari-hari keliling Jepang lalu kembali ke Korea, membuat tubuh enam namja penuh karisma ini kelalahan berat. Saat memasuki dorm saja mereka seakan sudah tak bernyawa, hingga punggung mereka mendarar manis di kasur, baru mereka merasa seperti di surga.

Dan malam itu menjadi malam paling sunyi bagi para member VIXX ini. Tak ada candaan atau teriakkan karena mereka berenam sama-sama lelah.

.

.

Pagi harinya di dorm, semua member masih berada di _la la land_ masing-masing. Tak ada pergerakan pagi ini, bahkan seorang Hakyeon yang selalu bangun pagi hari juga masih nampak lelap.

Micky manager yang baru masuk dorm langsung terdiam mendapati dorm yang hening dan sunyi bagai kuburan.

"Aku rasa aku masuk ruangan yang benar" gumam Micky manager. Namja berkepala 3 itu melangkah memasuki kamar tiap-tiap member, dan yang ia dapati ada gundukan-gundukan di balik selimut.

"Bahkan Hongbin juga tak bangun~" gumamnya lalu menggeleng.

Dia pun melangkah menuju ruang tengah dan mengambil ponsel, menghubungi CEO Hwang.

"Yeobeoseyo?"

" _Ne?"_

"Sajangnim, mereka masih tidur, apa perlu saya bangunkan? Nampaknya mereka masih kelelahan!"

" _Jinjjayo? Tak usah, biarkan saja, aku beri waktu mereka libur tiga hari, katakan itu pada mereka!"_

"Ne, baik sajangnim. Maaf mengganggu Anda pagi-pagi!"

" _Ish, tak apalah kalau itu menyangkut anak-anakku yang tampan! Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti!"_

"Ne sajangnim!"

PIP

"Aku bangunkan Hakyeon saja!" setelah mengambil keputusan, Micky manager melangkah menuju kamar LeoN.

"Hakyeon-ah hakyeon-ah" namja manis itu terbangun lalu menatap terkejut managernya.

"Oh, Micky hyung" gumamnya pelan. Micky manager hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Hakyeon-ah, sajangnim memberi waktu kalian libur tiga hari, hanya itu yang ingin aku sampaikan, nikmati libur kalian aku pergi dulu! Lanjutkan tidurmu!" Hakyeon mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Ne? Libur? 3 hari?" tanya Hakyeon. Micky manager mengangguk.

"YEEY!" pekik Hakyeon yang berhasil membangunkan Taekwoon.

"Errmmhh~" mata sipit nan tajam itu perlahan terbuka.

"Kenapa kau berisik, Hakyeon?" tanya Taekwoon serak. Hakyeon yang terlalu _excited_ langsung melompat ke tubuh Taekwppn yang masih terglung selimut. **BUK!**

"Kita libur tiga hari Taekwoonieee~" pekiknya ceria, Taekwoon yang masih setengah sadar hanya menggumam lalu kembali tidur, namun-

"MWO JINJJA?" pekik Taekwoon kaget, Hakyeon yang masih di atas tubuhnya mengangguk.

"Ne!" Micky manager berdehem.

"Aku harap kalian tidak lupa bahwa aku masih di sini!" dehem Micky manager. Hakyeon yang sadar langsung tersipu dan memeluk Taekwoon, menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam leher Taekwoon yang tidak tertutup selimut.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu!" pamit Micky manager sembari menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah leader berusia 27 di tahun ini.

"Hakyeon-ah, bangun!" ujar Taekwoon pelan, Hakyeon mengangkat tubuhnya dan duduk di atas perut Taekwoon. Namja tampan itu hanya tertawa pelan melihat wajah absurd Hakyeon. Jemari lentiknya keluar dari selimut dan membenarkan tatanan rambut Hakyeon, semalam namja manis itu tidak memakai beanie jadinya berantakan.

"Kau ini lucu sekali~" gumam Taekwoon, dia beranjak bangun, dan sekarang Hakyeon ada di pangkuannya. Memberikan ciuman selamat pagi.

"Pagi Hakyeonnie~" Hakyeon tertawa pelan dan mengangguk, membalas ciuman selamat pagi Taekwoon, sedikit lebih lama.

"Pagi juga Taekwooniee~" keduanya beranjak bangun dan menata kamar. Hakyeon pergi dulu menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi. Taekwoon beranjak ke kamar dongsaengnya.

 **BRAK! BRUK! DUG! AWWWW!**

"YAK HYUNG!"

.

.

Pagi yang indah menyapa dorm yang orang-orangnya mulai sadar dari mimpi masing-masing. Hongbin dan Wonshik pergi ke gym seperti biasa, Jaehwan dan Sanghyuk pergi ke supermarket, tinggal Taekwoon dan Hakyeon yang berdua di dorm bersih-bersih.

"Ya Tuhan! Kenapa kamar Wonshik berantakan sekali?!" pekik Hakyeon kaget. Taekwoon yang penasaran menuju kamar Wonshik dan tahu bagaimana ekspresinya? Semakin datar.

"Keluar Hakyeon, biar orangnya sendiri yang membersihkan! Kajja!" Taekwoon menarik pinggang Hakyeon keluar dari kamar Wonshik.

"KAMI PULANGGG!" salam Hongbin dan Wonshik. Taekwoon sudah berdiri berkacak pinggang di hadapan Wonshik, Hakyeon sendiri sedang membawa botol air minum untuk Hongbin.

"Gomawo hyung~ chu~" Hongbin berterima kasih dengan tambahan ciuman di bibir Hakyeon, sedang namja manis itu hanya tersenyum.

"Errr- Taekwoon hyung kenapa ya hyung?" tanya Hongbin setelah selesai minum pada Hakyeon. Namja tan itu meringis.

"Kamar Wonshik berantakan, dan Taekwoon se-" ucapannya terhenti ketika Taekwoon memarahi Wonshik.

"Bagaiamana bisa kamarmu seberantakan itu, HAH?! Kau ini sekamar dengan Hongbin yang bersih! Kenapa kau tidak?" marah Taekwoon, Wonshik nyengir.

"Err- hyung, a-aku akan bersihkan!" ujar Wonshik.

"Bagus, bersihkan sekarang atau kau tidak akan dapat makanan dan tidak boleh dekat Hakyeon!" Wonshik mendelik.

"Apa-apaan itu? Baiklah aku bersihkan!" Wonshik segera memasuki kamarnya dan Hongbin lalu membersihkan ruangannya. Hongbin hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Kami pulanggg!" salam Jaehwan dan Sanghyuk tiba-tiba.

"Oh! Kalian sudah pulang? Mana bahan makanannya?" tanya Hakyeon. Sanghyuk mengangkat kantong plastiknya.

"Kajja Hyukkie!" Hakyeon menarik lengan Sanghyuk menuju dapur.

"Hongbin-ah, kalau keringatmu sudah hilang cepat mandi!" teriak Hakyeon dari dapur, sedang Taekwoon mengecek Wonshik, siapa tahu dia malah tidur?

"Binnie, Taekwoon hyung dan Wonshik, eoddi?" tanya Jaehwan.

"Ada di kamar Wonshik!" jawab Hongbin lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi.

"Jaehwan! Cuci bajumu!" teriak Taekwoon.

"NEE!" sahut Jaehwan lalu pergi mengambil keranjang kotornya dan pergi ke mesin cuci.

"Hakyeon hyung! Pakaianmu dan Taekwoon hyung sudah selesai!" pekik Jaehwan. Hakyeon terburu-buru ke ruang pencucian.

"Ah! Aku ambil dulu!" Hakyeon dengan cekatan mengambil pakaiannya dan Taekwoon lalu pergi untuk menjemurnya di ruangan penjemuran khusus.

"Sanghyuk-ah, jangan lupa cuci bajumu setelah Jaehwan, arraseo?!" ingat Hakyeon sebelum hilang di ruangan.

"NEEE~" sahut Sanghyuk yang baru saja selesai menata bahan makanan.

.

.

Dorm

Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan sarapan, yah meskipun mereka sarapan pada jam 9 pagi. Saat ini mereka tengah memaikan game DOD (dare or dare), awalnya mau nonton film, tak tahunya listrik pagi itu mati gara-gara pihak apartement sedang melakukan pemeriksaan. Untungnya masih pagi, kalau malam bisa-bisa Hakyeon menangis tanpa henti karena takut gelap.

"Baiklah! Taekwoon hyung kau yang pertama!" ujar Sanghyuk. Taekwoon memutar botolnya dan sampai pada Wonshik.

"Wonshik, pergi cari bunga mawar hitam!" mata Wonshik melebar.

"Apa-apaan itu?" tanya Wonshik tak terima. Taekwoon hanya pasang wajah datar.

"Hyung ppalli! Atau kau mau dihukum?" tanya Sanghyuk. Wonshik mendengus lalu pergi keluar mencari mawar hitam.

"Taekwoon hyung putar lagi!" Taekwoon memutarnya dan berhenti pada Hongbin.

"Cium bibir Jaehwan!" Jaehwan dan Hongbin sama-sama melotot.

"MWO?!" Taekwoon sekali lagi pasang wajah datar. Hakyeon sejak permainan dimulai menahan tawanya.

"Lakukan ppalli!" pekik Hakyeon _excited_. Hongbin menghembuskan nafas kesal.

' _Awas kau hyung!'_ batin Hongbin. Dia menyiapkan batinnya.

"Jae hyung~ chu!" Hongbin mencium sekilas bibir Jaehwan cepat, dan setelah itu keduanya segera menggosok bibir masing-masing.

"Masih manis bibir Yeonnie hyung!" ujar Hongbin.

"Kau pikir aku mau dicium olehmu?" sinis Jaehwan. Hakyeon tertawa kecil.

"Hongbin-ah giliranmu!" ujar Taekwoon yang diam-diam menyeringai senang.

"Ne~" Hongbin memutar botolnya dan berhenti pada Hakyeon. Namja tampan berdimple itu memekik senang. Tiga namja lain mendengus, dan si namja manis was-was.

"Tarikan Something hyung~" Hakyeon melotot tak senang.

"Ppalli! Atau kau dihukum!" ancam Jaehwan. Hakyeon mendengus. Lagu diputar, dan Hakyeon mulai menari part reffnya.

 _Nae choge jjillinabwa  
Heoreul jjireunikka neogsi naga  
Apdwiga iraetda jeoraetda wae geureoni  
Nae choge jjillinabwa  
Heoreul jjireunikka neogsi naga  
Wae deolkeok geobina  
Ison nwa nal sogijima_

 _Naman mollasseotdeon something  
Bunmyeonghi neukkyeojyeo must be something  
Ppeonhan neoui geojitmal  
Geuman yeogikkajiman  
Nothing  
It's something  
Stop it~ no uh~_

Empat namja tampan itu sama-sama menahan nafas ketika melihat aksi Hakyeon.

' _Uh-sial!'_ batin keempatnya dengan pelipis yang basah oleh keringat, bahkan Wonshik yang baru saja sampai dorm, langsung terdiam mematung.

"Selesai!" pekik Hakyeon ceria. Semua langsung sadar.

"Oh eh, ah! Taekwoon hyung, igeo!" ujar Wonshik, Taekwoon menatap datar mawar hitam itu.

"Itu untukmu! Taruh di kamarmu!" Wonshik melotot.

"Hyung, kau mendoakanku mati, huh?!" Taekwoon hanya bergumam. Wonshik menggerutu tak habis pikir dengan hyungnya. Baru saja ia selesai menempatkan mawar hitam itu di vas, dan dia kembali ikut bermain, tahu-tahu botol itu kembali mengarah padanya.

"YEEYYY!" pekik Hakyeon senang. Dia melirik Taekwoon dan Wonshik lalu menyeringai lucu. Sanghyuk yang menatap mata cantik itu tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Kau gila maknae?" tanya Jaehwan.

"Apa hyung yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Wonshik lelah. Hakyeon menyeringai lucu.

"Kau harus menari dengan Taekwoon, lagu SNSD Lion Heart!" seru Hakyeon ceria. Dua namja tampan itu melongo.

"MWO?!" pekik WonTaek kompak. Hakyeon nyengir lucu.

"Aku putar lagunya! Kajja!" ujar Sanghyuk dengan semangatnya, semangat menyiksa hyungnya.

 _Tell me why_ _  
_ _Wae mami mami jakku heundeullini (Lini~ Ooh woah~)_ _  
_ _Nan yeogi yeogi ne yeope itjanni (Oh~)_ _  
_ _Jeongsin charyeo lion heart art art~ (Yeah yeah~)_ _  
_ _Nan aega ta_ _  
_ _Nae mami mami deoneun sikji anke (anke anke)_ _  
_ _Nan yeogijeogi ttwinoneun neoui mam (Oh~)_ _  
_ _Gildeurillae lion heart art art~ (Neo gildeurillae lion heart)_ _  
_ _Gildeurillae lion heart_ _  
_ _Ladies y'all know what I'm talking about right?_ _  
_ _Yeah!_ _  
_ _Modu da anira haedo joeul ttae itji ana_ _  
_ _Sasil naman joeum dwaetji mwo_ _  
_ _Baramboda ppareun nunchiro ( Mameun tteugeopge)_ _  
_ _Haetsalcheoreom ttatteutan mallo (Meorin chagapge)_ _  
_ _Gildeurillae Neoui lion heart_ _  
_ _Saja gateun Neoui lion heart_ _  
_ _Lalala lalalalala_ _  
_ _Yeogi waseo anja_ _  
_ _Lalala lalalalala_ _  
_ _Nae gyeoteman iseo_ _  
_ _Lalala lalalalala_ _  
_ _Han nun palji mara_ _  
_ _Lion heart~_

Mereka semua tertawa kencang melihat gerakan aneh duo LR itu.

"Sudah sudah! Maafkan aku~" ucap Hakyeon dengan senyum manisnya, meluluhkan kekesalan dua namja tampan itu pada si hitam manis.

"Wonshik hyung putar!" pekik Sanghyuk. Botol itu berhenti tepat pada Jaehwan.

"Aegyo attack pada Taekwoon hyung!" Jaehwan melotot horror.

' _Aegyo? Pada Taekwoon hyung? NO!'_ pekik Jaehwan dalam hati. Dia bisa membayangkan tubuhnya yang terlempar dari lantai 20 dormnya.

"Hyungggiee~" goda Wonshik.

' _Mati kau Wonshik!'_ ancam Jaehwan.

"B-bbuing bbuing bbuing bbuing~" **PLAK! DUG! AWWW!**

"KIM WONSHIK MATI KAU!"

.

.

"Yang belum kena Taekwoon hyung dan Sanghyuk?" tanya Hongbin. Hakyeon mengerucut lucu. Dia sudah kena 3 kali, Wonshik 5 kali, Jaehwan 2 kali, dan Hongbin juga 2 kali. Taekwoon dan Sanghyuk belum sama sekali!

"Baiklah baiklah biar _fair_ ~ tapi Hakyeon hyung yang memberi _dare_ nya!" ujar Sanghyuk. Hakyeon pun berpikir.

"Taekwoon-ah, masak makanan yang lezat malam ini!" Taekwoon mengangguk.

"Dan kau Han Sanghyuk!" Sanghyuk menahan nafas. Hakyeon tersenyum ceria.

"AYO TEMANI AKU JALAN-JALAN!" pekik Hakyeon, semua melongo, Sanghyuk menyeringai.

"AYO! HYUNG!" dan keduanya langsung hilang dibalik pintu. **BLAM!**

.

.

TBC/END


	12. Chapter 12

Pengakuan Eunji

:V-I-X-X:

:N-Leo-Ken-Ravi-Hongbin-Hyuk:

::

Stasiun TV

Member VIXX tengah bersiap-siap di ruang tunggu mereka. Banyak kegiatan yang mereka lakukan. Namun, kali ini ada yang beda dari ruang tunggu member VIXX. Salah satu member Apink, Eunji, datang berkunjung. Niat awalnya sih ingin bertemu Hakyeon, namun namja manis itu keburu disembunyikan oleh member VIXX dengan cara meminta Hakyeon menemani Hongbin ke kamar mandi. Jadinya, Eunji malah bertemu Taekwoon, Jaehwan, Wonshik, dan Sanghyuk. Daripada tidak melakukan apapun, akhirnya Eunji memutuskan mengajak mereka bicara.

Pembicaraanya lebih banyak didominasi Jaehwan dan Eunji.

"Sebenarnya aku penasaran, kenapa kau mencari Hakyeon hyung?" tanya Wonshik. Dia dan yang lain penasaran, kenapa yeoja cantik ini mencari leader mereka di saat tengah menunggu giliran tampil.

"Err-sebenarnya sih aku hanya ingin bercerita saja, Hakyeon oppa menjadi teman curhatku akhir-akhir ini!" ujar Eunji jujur, membuat Sanghyuk memikirkan bagaimana cara menghapus kontak Eunji dari ponsel Hakyeon.

"Curhat?" tanya Taekwoon. Eunji mengangguk.

"Hakyeon oppa orangnya asik, dan memang enak dijadikan teman curhat, dia banyak memberiku saran!" mereka berempat mengangguk-angguk.

"Tapi sebenarnya sih hari ini, Hakyeon oppa sendiri yang memintaku datang kemarin, dia bilang, dia ingin mendengar komentarku tentang konsep album baru VIXX!" ujar Eunji. Mereka berempat saling lempar pandangan bingung.

"Lalu? Apa pendapatmu, noona?" tanya Sanghyuk.

"Yahh~ aku rasa konsep kalian bagus dan menarik. Kalian kan memang terkenal dengan julukkan 'Idol Concept', setiap album baru, kalian selalu menggunakan konsep yang berbeda!" ujar Eunji jujur.

"Begitu-begitu kami hampir kehilanga ide untuk konsep ini! Butuh memutar otak dulu!" ujar Wonshik.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan tampilan kami?" tanya Jaehwan penasaran.

"Emm? Aku mulai dari mana?" tanya Eunji bingung.

"Dari aku saja, noona!" ujar Sanghyuk.

"Hmm baiklah, kita lihat apa yang berbeda dari Han Sanghyuk?" Eunji nampak berpikir.

"Aku rasa semakin kemari, kau semakin tampan saja, Hyukkie? Kau nampak cocok dengan pakaian apapun!" puji Eunji. Sanghyuk tersenyum menang.

"Sanghyuk gitu loh~" bangg Sanghyuk, yang berhasil menghasilkan geplakan sayang dari Taekwoon.

"Bagaimana dengan Hongbin?" tanya Wonshik. Sanghyuk masih meringis sakit akibat pukula Taekwoon.

' _Awas kau hyung! Aku laporkan Hakyeon hyung biar kau tak dapat jatah! Dan Hakyeon hyung menjadi milikku!'_ batin Sanghyuk.

"Hongbin?" Eunji berpikir sejenak.

"Dia semakin tampan! Juga manis!" ujar Eunji.

"Apanya yang manis darinya?" tanya Taekwoon.

"Jelas dimplenya!" sahut Eunji antusias.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" tanya Wonshik.

"Kau? Keren kok!" ujar Eunji sembari mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Yang benar?" tanya Wonshik. Eunji mengangguk.

"Kau semakin keren! Aku jatuh cinta pada rappmu!" Wonshik tertawa mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana denganku?" tanya Jaehwan.

"Seperti bayi luar negeri, rambutmu lucu oppa!" ujar Eunji dengan kekehan. Wonshik tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau memang seperti bayi luar negeri hyung!" Jaehwan merengut kesal.

"Lalu Taekwoon hyung?" tanya Sanghyuk.

"Taekwoon oppa? Aku rasa tetap tampan dan semakin dewasa!" puji Eunji. Taekwoon diam-diam tersenyum puas. Sanghyuk merengut kesal.

"Bagaimana denganku?" tanya Hakyeon yang muncul tiba-tiba bersama Hongbin.

"Eh?!" Hakyeon tersenyum manis. Eunji menatap dari atas sampai bawah.

"Err- aku tidak yakin~" ujar Eunji, Hakyeon mendelik kesal.

"Maksudmu?" Eunji bergumam.

"Bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Jujur saja, aku kalah cantik darimu oppa! Kau semakin sexy, dan cantik! Auramu benar-benar semakin wow saja!" Eunji nyengir setelah mengatakannya, Hakyeon mendelik lucu.

"Aku? Cantik? Kau kemana kan matamu, Jung Eunji?!" kesal Hakyeon dengan pout lucu.

"Emang ada namja yang mempoutkan bibirnya sepertimu hyung?" goda Hongbin. Hakyeon semakin merengut kesal.

"Ayolah oppa, kau bilang aku harus jujur, aku sudah jujur, kau semakin sexy dan cantik! Aku saja kalah cantik darimu! Apalagi kalau kau crossdress, aku tak mau dekat denganmu, kau jauh lebih cantik dariku!" Hakyeon menggerutu.

"Pergi dari sini, menyesal aku meminta pendapatmu!" kesal Hakyeon. Eunji bukannya sakit hati diusir dia malah tertawa kencang.

"Kalau oppa minta pendapat, minta pada Minhyuk oppa atau yang lain, pasti jawabannya tak beda jauh denganku! Bye oppa cantikkuu!"

"JUNG EUNJI!"

.

.

"Aku kan tidak cantik! Aku tampan!" keluh Hakyeon. Wonshik menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Akui saja kalau kau cantik hyung!" ujar Wonshik. **PLAK!**

"Diam!" Wonshik merengut.

"Untung kau cantik hyung!" dan Wonshik langsung kabur kemudian.

"KIM WONSHIK!"

.

.

TBC/END


	13. Chapter 13

Dasar Wonshik Mesum!

:V-I-X-X:

:N-Leo-Ken-Ravi-Hongbin-Hyuk:

::

Dorm

Tidak biasanya memang Hakyeon belum bangun, biasanya dia bangun paling pagi dan sudah cerewet kesana-kemari membangunkan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya, kali ini tidak! Taekwoon yang satu kamar dengannya terbangun karena alarm ponsel Hakyeon dan alarmnya sendiri. Tapi, suara seberisik itu malah tak membuat Hakyeon bangun. Tidak biasanya.

' _Apa dia kelelahan karena pulang syuting?'_ batin Taekwoon heran. Tak mau ambil pusing dia pun bangun dari tempatnya dan pergi mandi. Lalu menuju kamar dongsaeng-dongsaengnya dan membangunkan mereka.

"Lho appa? Hakyeon eomma eoddi?" tanya Sanghyuk.

"Masih tidur!" jawab Taekwoon singkat.

"Kenapa nggak dibangunin sekalian hyung?" tanya Hongbin.

"Nanti saja, sudah cepat sarapan! Wonshik! Kita punya jadwal LR!" Wonshik mengangguk-angguk malas sambil memakan sereal paginya.

"Paggiii~" kelima pasang mata itu menoleh ke arah asal suara, dan menemukan Hakyeon berdiri dengan rambut berantakan, tangannya mengusap matanya lucu, dan bibir mungilnya menguap kecil, belum lagi tubuhnya masih terbalut piyama, hanya saja bedanya ini piyama Taekwoon, piyamanya entah kemana, dan Taekwoon berbaik hati meminjamkan piyamanya. Yang malah terlihat kebesaran di badan kecil Hakyeon. Ayolah, badan Taekwoon itu kekar, atletis, dan besar, beda dengan Hakyeon. Jadi bagian bahunya melorot, menampakkan bahu tannya yang mulus. Leher jenjang yang menggoda, apalagi sekarang Hakyeon sedang minum, dan beberapa tetes airnya jatuh mengalir di lehernya. Kelimanya memasang wajah _mupeng_ , belum lagi mereka terbengong dengan tidak elitnya.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Hakyeon dengan polosnya tanpa melihat dirinya sendiri. Jaehwan yang sadar pertama langsung menggebrak meja, menyadarkan empat saudaranya yang lain.

' _Dasar Hakyeon hyung! Dia membangunkan srigala-srigala lapar di sini!'_ batin Jaehwan jengkel.

"Tidak ada hyung, hyung cepat duduk dan makanlah!" ujar Jaehwan. Hakyeon mengangguk lalu duduk diantara Wonshik dan Taekwoon. Membuat Hongbin menahan nafas. Dua namja itu paling tidak bisa mengontrol hormon mereka kalau sudah dekat Hakyeon. Maunya menarik Hakyeon, eh, dia malah ditarik Sanghyuk.

" _Biarkan saja hyung, entah kenapa aku merasa akan ada yang terjadi pagi ini nanti!"_ bisik Sanghyuk.

" _Tapi kasihan Hakyeon hyung juga kalau duduk di sana!"_ protes Hongbin.

"Sanghyuk? Hongbin? Kalian kenapa bisik-bisik?" tanya Hakyeon. Keduanya langsung menggeleng.

"Tidak ada hyung!" ujar keduanya cepat.

"Cepat makan! Taekwoonnie piyamanya nanti saja ya aku kembalikan, setelah ini aku mau tidur lagi!" ujar Hakyeon. Jaehwan melotot kesal.

"Hyung bisa gendut! Hyung mau gendut?" tanya Jaehwan, Hakyeon mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Tapi aku masih lelah Jaehwanniieee~ kita kan hari ini libur, hanya LR yang punya jadwal!" ujar Hakyeon. Jaehwan mendengus.

"Ya sudah, kalau gendut nanti jangan teriak-teriak ya?" goda Jaehwan. Hakyeon mengerucut lucu. **Chu!**

"HYUNG!" kan? Dibilang juga apa, dua orang itu tak bisa mengontrol diri kalau sudah dekat Hakyeon, terlebih Taekwoon.

"Aku duluan! Wonshik ppalliwa!" Taekwoon segera pergi dari sana sebelum kejadian tak diinginkan terjadi.

"Oh eh? Ne!" Wonshik yang memang sejak tadi melamun langsung bergerak cepat.

"Ada apa sih dengan mereka?" tanya Hakyeon yang sekali lagi tidak sadar dengan keadaannya.

"OMO! Hyung! Kau tidak sadar apa yang membuat dua manusia mesum itu segera pergi, eoh?!" pekik Sanghyuk dengan nada gemas. Hakyeon dengan polosnya menggeleng. Ketiga manusia lainnya hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Piyamamu hyung, piyama!" Hakyeon melirik ke bawah, dan-

"OMONA!"

"Dasar!"

.

.

Stasiun TV

' _Ukh! Kenapa pikiran tentang Hakyeon hyung tidak hilang juga?'_ batin Wonshik resah. Taekwoon yang melihatnya hanya acuh. Soalnya dia sendiri juga tidak bisa mengenyahkan pikiran tentang penampilan "hot" Hakyeon tadi pagi.

"LR! 5 menit lagi!" ujar salah seorang staff.

"Ne!" sahut keduanya lemas.

"Hei, kalian kenapa?" tanya coordi noona.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa noona!" ujar keduanya lemas. Coordi noona hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu pergi.

"Kajja Wonshik!" namja berambut putih itu mengangguk. Namun tak sengaja mata Taekwoon menangkap sesuatu-

"YAK! Dasar mesum! Bagaimana bisa kau "bangun"?" tanya Taekwoon ambigu, Wonshik melirik dirinya. Dan-

"OMO! Hyung bagaimana ini?!" tanya Wonshik panik. Taekwoon mendengus lalu mengambil ponselnya mengirim pesan pada dongsaeng ter-evilnya.

"Tunggu! Nah! Igeo!" Taekwoon diam-diam menyeringai.

" _Yeobeseyo?"_

" _Eh? Hyuk?"_

" _Ravi hyung? Ada apa?"_

" _T-tidak tahu, tadi Taekwoon hyung memberikan ponselnya padaku!"_

" _Oh, Hakyeon eomma kemarilah!"_

" _Hallo, Wonshikkie? Ada apa?"_

" _Eh? Hakyeon hyung?"_ Wonshik melirik Taekwoon yang berlagak membenarkan rambutnya, padahal tanpa sepengetahuan Wonshik, Taekwoon menyeringai.

" _Em~ Wonshikkiieehhh kau masih disanahh?"_ **DEG!**

' _Kenapa suara Hakyeon hyung berubah mendesah begini?'_ batin Wonshik risau.

" _Oh eh, hyung, a-aku masih di sini!"_

" _Unghh~ Wonshikkieeehhh kapan kau pulang? Uh! Aku menunggumuhh~"_ keringat dingin menjalari kening Wonshik. Taekwoon menahan tawanya.

" _Unghh~ Raviihhh~ hyunghh menunggumuhh~"_ **PIP!**

"YAK!" Wonshik geram bukan main saat Sanghyuk memutus hubungannya begitu saja.

"Wonshik ppalli!" ajak Taekwoon.

"HYUNG! Ini bagaimana?" tanya Wonshik.

"Kau harus profesional!" ujar Taekwoon datar. Wonshik menggerutu, masak iya ia tampil dengan celana menggembung begini.

"LR!" panggil staff.

"Nee!" sahut Taekwoon.

' _Rasakan kau Wonshik!'_

.

.

Dorm

Empat manusia jahil ini tertawa puas bukan main saat melihat tampilan live LR di laptop. Mereka tertawa melihat Wonshik yang tampil 'profesional' dengan celana menggembung, dan itu sangat terlihat jelas di kamera.

"HAHAHAHA kau hebat hyung!" ujar Sanghyuk. Hakyeon bersuha mati-matian menghentikan tawanya.

"Hahhh~ dianya saja yang kelewat mesum!" rutuk Hakyeon.

"Tapi desahanmu nyata lho hyung padahal kami tak melakukan "apapun" padamu lho~" goda Hongbin. Wajah Hakyeon merona.

"YAK!"

"Sudahlah, lihat saja Wonshik dan Taekwoon hyung!" ujar Jaehwan melerai. Dan mereka berempat kembali menonton. Tawa kembali menghiasi dorm yang hanya dihuni empat orang.

"Dasar Wonshik mesum!"

.

.

TBC/END

* * *

STARLIGHT pasti tahulah ini scene yang mana yang saya ambil? /hohoho/

oke read review fav and follow

sankyuu^^


	14. Chapter 14

Taekwoon! Wonshik!

:V-I-X-X:

:N-Leo-Ken-Ravi-Hongbin-Hyuk:

::

MEXICO

Hakyeon dibuat ketar-ketir oleh dua dongsaeng tampannya, dua produser VIXX itu. Mereka tetap memaksakan diri ikut konser, padahal kondisi keduanya sedang tidak baik.

"Sudahlah hyung, biarkan saja!" ujar Jaehwan menenangkan Hakyeon.

"Tapi mereka sedang sakit, Jaehwan! Aku tak mau mereka kenapa-kenapa!" marah Hakyeon. Air matanya sudah menetes. Hongbin mendekat dan mengusap air mata Hakyeon.

"Sudah hyung, mereka namja kuat!" hibur Hongbin. Hakyeon tetap menggeleng dengan tangis pelan. Sanghyuk yang tak tega menepuk dua pundak hyungnya, Taekwoon dan Wonshik.

"Beri dia sesuatu agar dia tenang hyungdeul!" ujar Sanghyuk. Taekwoon menggumam. Wonshik yang memang wajahnya paling pucat menggeleng pelan. Dia tak tahu apa yang harus ia janjikan pada Hakyeon.

"Hakyeon-ah, kami mohon!" ujar Taekwoon, mata cantik dan berair Hakyeon menatap tajam pada Taekwoon.

"Tidak hiks kau sakit Woonie tidak!" Hakyeon menggeleng, mau tak mau Taekwoon harus memeluknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, jika aku tidak kuat, aku tidak akan ikut naik! Aku janji!" ujar Taekwoon. Hakyeon mendongak dan menatap Taekwoon.

"Kau janji?" Taekwoon mengangguk.

"Wonshik?" panggil Hakyeon pada namja satu lagi, Wonshik mendongak, air mata Hakyeon kembali turun kala melihat wajah pucat Wonshik.

"Hiks kau tidak usah ikut hiks" Wonshik tersenyum kecil, ia tarik tangan sang hyung dan memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku hyung, tapi aku akan tetap ikut!" Wonshik mengusap bahu Hakyeon lembut.

"Hiks" hanya isakan yang ia dapat.

.

.

Suhu di Mexico memang berbeda dengan suhu Korea, terlebih daya tahan duo LR itu dalam kondisi tak bagus, jadi perbedaan cuaca dan suhu membuat keduanya jatuh sakit, namun karena tak ingin mengecewakan STARLIGHT Mexico mereka tetap memaksa tampil.

Saat pembukaan semuanya berjalan lancar tanpa hambatan, Taekwoon masih bisa bernyanyi dengan baik, dan Wonshik masih bisa melakukan rapp dengan baik pula. Tapi tidak ketika mulai mendekati pertengahan tampilan. Saat mereka selesai melakukan intro dari Secret Night, tepat setelah bagian awal Wonshik selesai, namja tampan itu jatuh pingsan.

 **BRUK!**

"KYAAA!" Hakyeon yang kaget dengan segera mengangkat tubuh Wonshik dan memberikannya pada staff, namun namja tampan itu sudah terlanjur tak sadarkan diri. Taekwoon sempat melirik Wonshik lalu melanjutkan nyanyiannya. Hakyeon menyanyi sambil menahan air matanya yang hampir tumpah.

Selesai tampil, Taekwoon mendekati Hakyeon dan berbibisik di telinga namja manis itu.

" _Maafkan aku dan Wonshik, Hakyeon. Kami tak bisa ikut sampai ending"_ Hakyeon mengangguk sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Taekwoon pergi dari sana dibantu staff.

Di panggung, empat member yang tersisa mengatakan bahwa keduanya baik-baik saja, dan meminta maaf kalau hanya mereka berempat yang akan mengisi konser sampai ending.

Memang Hakyeon mengatakan kalau keduanya sudah baik-baik saja, tapi Hakyeon sendiri tidak yakin kalau kedua dongsaengnya itu baik. Berkali-kali ketika perform dia menahan air matanya yang nyaris tumpah.

.

.

 **BRUK!**

"Nappeun nappeun nappeun!" Hakyeon memukuli pelan punggung Wonshik yang ia peluk. Namja tampan itu terkekeh pelan.

"Arra" Hakyeon menangis sejadinya dalam pelukan hangat Wonshik. Taekwoon tertawa pelan melihat Hakyeon yang seperti anak kecil itu. Member lainnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala gemas.

"Sudah hyung, aku sudah jauh lebih baik" ujar Wonshik berusaha menenangkan.

"Baik?" Hakyeon melepas pelukannya dan menatap namja tampan itu tajam.

"KAU BILANG KAU SUDAH LEBIH BAIK? KAU MEMBUATKU MATI KHAWATIR, BODOH! Hiks" Wonshik mengusap punggung hyungnya lembut, dia melirik Taekwoon dan member lain meminta bantuan.

"Mian" bisik Wonshik di telinga Hakyeon dan mencium pipi sang hyung.

"Hiks Taekwoonieee~" Hakyeon melepas Wonshik dan beralih pada Taekwoon. **BUK**

"Aigooo~" keluh Taekwoon karena ditubruk lumayan keras oleh Hakyeon.

"Huweeeee~" member lain langsung kalang kabut.

"Sshhtt Yeonnie hyungie sudah jangan menangis lagi ne?" bujuk Hongbin.

"Hyung, lihat! Wonshik dan Taekwoon hyung sudah bisa tersenyum jadi mereka baik-baik saja, sudah ne jangan menangis" bujuk Jaehwan.

"Hyungg sshhtt cup cup cup sudah jangan nangis lagi, ntar cantik sama manisnya ilang lho~" bujuk Sanghyuk yang langsung mendapat tendangan dari Jaehwan.

"Bodoh!" Sanghyuk nyengir lalu menatap hyung kesayangannya yang masih menangis dalam pelukan Taekwoon.

"Hyung, sudah jangan menangis lagi, mereka sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya, kau tak usah khawatir, mereka namja kuat hyung, mereka tidak lemah, besok saat kembali ke Korea, mereka pasti sudah sembuh" ujar Sanghyuk memberi pengertian. Hakyeon berhenti menangis, dia mendongak dan menatap wajah Taekwoon juga Wonshik bergantian.

"Hiks kalian sudah baik hiks?" keduanya mengangguk.

"Yang dikatakan Hyuk tadi benar Hakyeon. Kami akan membaik jika sudah sampai di Korea, cuaca di sini dan Korea berbeda, jadi wajar kalau kami jatuh sakit" ujar Taekwoon membenarkan perkataan Sanghyuk. Hakyeon melepas pelukannya dan mengusap air matanya, dan entah kenapa itu terlihat lucu di depan member lain.

"OMO! Kiyeowoo~" pekik Jaehwan.

"Hyung, omong-omong setelah kau menangis, kau terlihat cantik!" ujar Hongbin ceplos, mengakibatkan sebuah tendangan ringan dari Hakyeon untuknya.

"Aish! Aku kan memujimu! Aduuhh~" keluh Hongbin. Hakyeon mengerucut sebal. Sanghyuk mencium bibirnya. **CHU**

"HAN SANG HYUK!" kesal Hakyeon. Sanghyuk langsung kabur duluan sebelum ditimpuk Hakyeon. Jaehwan, Taekwoon, dan Wonshik menggelengkan kepala melihat dua maknae itu mengerjai Hakyeon.

"Sudah, ayo bersiap, kita akan kembali ke Korea!" ujar Taekwoon.

"Yuhuuu~ KOREAA!" pekik Jaehwan senang, dia menarik Hakyeon untuk langsung bersiap.

"Ukhh~ tak usah menarikku juga, Hwaniie~" keluh Hakyeon. Jaehwan terkekeh pelan dan mencium bibir Hakyeon singkat.

"Kajja!" Hakyeon merona bukan main.

"YAK! JAEHWAN/HYUNG!" pekik empat lainnya.

.

.

Di pesawat, Hakyeon duduk bersama Taekwoon, di belakangnya Wonshik dan Sanghyuk, di belakang lagi baru Hongbin dan Jaehwan.

"Taekwoonnie? Gwaenchana?" tanya Hakyeon yang kesekian kalinya, membuat Taekwoon maupun Wonshik gemas.

"Gwaenchana Hakyeon! Kau sudah menanyakannya berkali-kali!" ujar Taekwoon antara gemas dan kesal.

"Hyung, kami baik-baik saja, kau tak usah khawatir!" ujar Wonshik yang diangguki Taekwoon.

"Aku kan sedang cemas, hish! Kalian benar-benar tak mengerti!" Hakyeon cemberut lucu, membuat Taekwoon gemas dan mencium bibirnya. **CHU**

"Taekwoonieee~" Wonshik yang belum kebagian juga ikutan mencium Hakyeon, **CHU**

"Wonshikk~" kekehan geli terdengar dari dongsaeng-dongsaengnya ketika melihat wajah Hakyeon yang merona merah. Beruntungnya tak ada penumpang lain yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Sudah, lebih baik kita tidur! Perjalanan masih panjang!" usul Jaehwan.

"Ung!" angguk Hakyeon lucu, Taekwoon mengacak surainya gemas.

"Selamat istirahat!"

.

.

TBC/END


	15. Chapter 15

Cry and Faint

:V-I-X-X:

:N-Leo-Ken-Ravi-Hongbin-Hyuk:

::

VIXX baru saja selesai melakukan konser, mereka senang karena konser kali ini adalah konser pertama setelah mereka comeback. Berkali-kali mereka mengucap terima kasih pada para STARLIGHT karena telah mendukung mereka dan hadir di konser mereka.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di ruang ganti. Mereka belum sempat mengganti pakaian mereka. Tapi-

"Hyung, sudah jangan menangis lagi, ne?" bujuk Sanghyuk pada Hakyeon yang menangis. Awalnya memang sudah tidak menangis lagi, tapi setelah turun dari panggung Hakyeon kembali menangis, dan mereka tak tahu apa yang ditangisi Hakyeon.

"Hakyeon-ah?" Taekwoon mendekat dan merangkul Hakyeon. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering merangkul Hakyeon secara blak-blakan.

"Hyung? Kau kenapa menangis, hm?" tanya Hongbin.

"Hyung, sudah jangan menangis lagi, nanti kau sakit!" ujar Jaehwan.

"Hyung?" panggil Wonshik.

Keempatnya mengelilingi Hakyeon, dengan Taekwoon yang merangkulnya.

"Sakit... hiks sakit" tangis Hakyeon.

"Ne, katakan pada kami mana yang sakit hyung, katakan, jangan menangis!" pinta Wonshik.

"Hyung, mana yang sakit?" tanya Jaehwan.

"Hiks sakit ukh- sakitt~" tangan yang sejak tadi menutup wajah itu kini berganti memijit pelipisnya yang terasa pening, namja manis itu meringis.

"Gwaenchana? Hakyeon-ah?" panggil Taekwoon, tapi namja manis ini tak merespon.

"Ukh Taekwoon-ah, kepalaku... kepalaku... ukh" mereka berlima panik melihat wajah Hakyeon yang memucat. Jemari Taekwoon memijat pelipis Hakyeon pelan.

"Ukh s-sudah ayo ganti baju lalu pulang!" ajak Hakyeon lemas. Yang lain menatap sangsi.

"Aku tak apa, sungguh!" ujar Hakyeon pelan.

"Kajja, aku tak mau disini lebih lama!" akhirnya mereka berlima menurut dan berganti pakaian.

.

.

Saat perjalanan keluar dari gedung Hakyeon berjalan dengan langkah lemas. Hongbin di sampingnya memapahnya.

"Hyung hyung" Hakyeon tak menyahut. Hingga **BRUK!**

"HAKYEON/HYUNG!"

Taekwoon dengan segera membawa Hakyeon dalam gendongannya ke dalam van, diikuti member lain dan mereka meminta manager untuk segera ke rumah sakit.

"Hakyeon hakyeon" Taekwoon menepuk pipi berisi Hakyeon.

"Hyung, hakyeon hyung~" Jaehwan membantu membangunkan. Sanghyuk yang ada di kursi depan menatap ke belakang dengan khawatir.

"Sudah sampai! Kajja!" Sanghyuk turun paling awal dan masuk ke dalam rumah sakit, baru disusul beberapa dokter dan perawat yang membawa ranjang dorong.

.

.

"Hakyeon-ahh~"

"Hakyeon hyungg~"

"Hyungiee~"

"N hyungg~"

"Eommaa~"

Hakyeon bisa mendengarnya, tapi entah kenapa matanya tak mau terbuka. Dia bisa mendengar suara Taekwoon, Jaehwan, Wonshik, Hongbin, dan Sanghyuk. Tapi sekali lagi matanya tak mau terbuka.

"Irreonnayoo~"

Hakyeon ingin tapi tak bisa. Bagaimana ini?!

"Hiks" tangisan Sanghyuk terdengar.

"Hyung N hyung hiks~" tangisan Hongbin terdengar.

"Saengiee~" Hakyeon berlari terus berlari, sinar putih menyilaukan membuatnya menutup mata hingga-

"AAAAA~"

 **SLAP!**  
"Ngghh~" mereka berlima menatap jemari Hakyeon yang bergerak.

"Hyung! Dia sadar!" pekik Jaehwan. Wonshik langsung memanggil dokter.

"A-aku?" Hakyeon mengerjap pelan dan menatap sekelilingnya. Yang ia dapati adalah wajah dongsaeng-dongsaeng yang ia cintai basah karena air mata.

"Kau sudah bangun? Syukurlahh~" ujar Taekwoon. Tak lama kemudian dokter datang dan segera memeriksa Hakyeon.

"Dia kondisinya belum pulih benar, jadi masih harus dirawat beberapa hari lagi di rumah sakit!" ujar sang dokter, mereka mengangguk.

"Ne uisanim!"

"Saya permisi!"

.

.

"Hyung, lain kali kalau sakit bilang, jangan seperti tadi!" ingat Sanghyuk lalu mencium pipi kanan Hakyeon.

"Hyung, kau membuat kami khawatir!" ujr Hongbin lalu mencium pipi kiri Hakyeon.

"Hyung, jangan ulangi lagi, eoh?!" ujar Wonshik dan mencium kening Hakyeon.

"Hyung, jangan buat kami menangis ketakutan lagi karenamu!" ujar Jaehwan lalu mencium gemas hidung mungil Hakyeon.

"Jangan seperti ini lagi, Hakyeon!" ingat Taekwoon sembari mencium bibir Hakyeon lembut.

"Mianhae~" lirih Hakyeon.

"Ne, gwaenchana, asal jangan seperti ini lagi, arra?" ingat Hongbin. Hakyeon mengangguk.

"Saranghae hyung/Hakyeon"

"Na do"

.

.

TBC/END


	16. Chapter 16

Aku Menolak Kehadirannya Tapi Juga Mencarinya

:V-I-X-X:

:N-Leo-Ken-Ravi-Hongbin-Hyuk:

:NBin:

:Special chap for Hongbin:

* * *

 **yang minta NBin ini hime kasih, ini spesial chap untuk Hongbin full lho~**

 **ada lagi yang mau minta full chap dari member lain?**

 **silakan PM hime ne?**

 **read review fav and follow**

 **no bash!**

 **DLDR!**

* * *

 **ALL HONGBIN POV**

Hai yeorobeun! Apa aku harus memperkenalkan diri? Tidak usah saja ya? Kalian kan sudah mengenalku dengan baik, meskipun tak se"baik" memberku mengenalku. Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu pada kalian. Ini mengenai ke-tsundere-an yang aku miliki. Yah~ kalian pasti tahulah aku di depan kamera selalu mendorong Hakyeon hyung menjauh dariku. Itu bukan tanpa alasan. Contohnya saja ketika kami mengikuti OFD dimana aku satu tim dengan Hakyeon hyung. Kalian mungkin melihatnya aku pasti sial dengan Hakyeon hyung, karena memang "aku "membenci"nya" kalian paham? "Membenci" dalam tanda kutip maksudku.

Tapi tak tahukah kalian ketika kamera off, atau ketika kamera mengikuti member lain. Hakyeon hyung menangis menatapku karena aku selalu berusaha mendorongnya menjauh, dan selalu mengutuknya yang satu kelompok dengannya. Dan itu sukses membuatku kelabakan. Ketika Hakyeon hyung berusaha menghubungi Sanghyuk dan berakhir dengan Sanghyuk yang tidak mengangkatnya. Hakyeon hyung di belakang kamera, ketika tidak men-shoot kami, dia merengut sedih, dan aku mengirim pesan kutukan untuk Sanghyuk.

Sebenarnya kalian bisa dengan jelas melihat ke-tsundere-anku ketika di OFD episode lima. Dimana saat semua member tertidur, hanya Hakyeon hyung yang bangun dan pergi ke pantai seorang diri. Saat kami semua bangun, dan saat kamera men-shoot kamarku dan Wonshik, sungguh yang ini aku tidak sadar, aku mencari Hakyeon hyung pagi itu.

"N hyungg~ N hyungg~" saat aku melihat acara ulangnya lewat laptop bersama Jaehwan hyung dan Sanghyuk, wajahku merona merah. Bagaimana tidak? Jelas bukan kalau aku tsundere? Di awal-awal aku menolaknya, tapi saat bangun pagi aku mencarinya. Sanghyuk menertawakan kebodohanku saat itu.

"Aku kan tak tahu kalau kamera itu langsung men-shoot kamarku dan Wonshik!" kilahku.

"Ya ya, teruslah mengilah Binnie, buktinya ada di sini dan percuma kau mengilah! Kau ini benar-benar tsunderenya parah!" ejek Jaehwan hyung, dan itu sukses menghancurkan moodku di pagi hari kala itu.

Atau kalian bisa melihat VIXX TV1 dimana hari ulang tahun Jaehwan hyung, ketika aku dan Taekwoon hyung menyalakan api menggunakan kayu bakar, dan asapnya yang menggangguku, awalnya aku mendorong Hakyeon hyung pergi dan menarik Wonshik. Tapi saat kedua kalinya, aku menepuk Hakyeon hyung, dan hyungku langsung memelukku, aku menyamankan diri sampai mataku tak perih lagi karena asap. Saat itu, saat kamera off, Taekwoon hyung menyindirku atau malah mengejekku?

"Kau mendorongnya dan menarik Wonshik, tapi yang kedua kau menepuknya dan ketika ia memelukmu, kau menyamankan diri, dasar tsundere!" sindir atau ejek Taekwoon hyung, aku menggeram kesal.

"Hyung sendiri memang tidak? Mendorongnya pergi, tapi setelah kamera off baru mencarinya?" balasku, wajahnya merah kesal. Hingga-

"Hei, yang sama-sama tsundere, nggak usah saling ejek kali!" dan saat itu aku dan Taekwoon hyung kompak melempar Sanghyuk dengan apapun di hadapan kami.

Di mana lagi ya? Coba aku ingat-ingat, aku rasa banyak acara dimana aku berusaha menolak kehadiran Hakyeon hyung tapi aku juga mencarinya.

Sebenarnya kalau bicara soal tsundere, bukan hanya aku, seperti contoh di atas, Taekwoon hyung juga, bahkan dia jauh lebih parah dariku, lalu ada Sanghyuk juga. Ada saat kejadian di konser, aku lupa konser yang mana, ketika ending kalau tidak salah ingat, Hakyeon merentangkan tangannya di hadapan Sanghyuk. Membuat maknae satu itu galau, antara memeluknya atau tidak, tapi berakhir dengan memeluknya. Di belakang panggung saat sudah selesai. Sanghyuk mengomel pada Hakyeon.

"Hyung kenapa merentangkan tangan untukku sih? Aku kan jadi galau mau memelukmu atau tidak!" omelnya, aku yang berdiri di sebelah Hakyeon hyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar maknae!" cibirku. Dia memelototiku tajam.

"Wae? Kau tak mau? Baiklah aku tak akan melakukannya lagi!" semua, termasuk aku, langsung syok.

"JANGAN!" kami berempat (Taekwoon-Jaehwan-Wonshik-Hongbin) memberi deathglare manis pada Sanghyuk.

"A-aku hanya malu hyung~" ujarnya.

"Arra!"

Sebenarnya hampir dari kami semua ini tsundere kalau sudah menyangkut Hakyeon hyung. Aktingnya saja tak butuh, tapi pada akhirnya kami akan tetap mencarinya.

Dia sudah seperti eomma bagiku. Dia membuatku nyaman dan kesal di saat yang bersamaan. Tapi, sungguh lebih dari itu, aku menyayanginya diam-diam. Yah~ kalian tahu sendiri aku tak bisa mengekspresikan perasaanku padanya. Tidak seperti Wonshik atau Jaehwan hyung.

Dia itu apa ya? Entahlah aku bingung menjelaskannya. Dia selalu ada untuk kami, memperhatikan kami lebih dari dirinya sendiri, nyaris tidak pernah membalas ejekan kami untuknya. Entahlah aku bingung, dia dibodohi juga mau-mau saja, hahh~ kadang aku kasihan padanya, tapi lucu juga sih melihatnya seperti itu. Kkk~

Hakyeon hyung dan N hyung itu berbeda tapi sejenis. Hakyeon hyung itu hyung kami, Taekwoon-Jaehwan-Wonshik-Hongbin-Sanghyuk, sedang N hyung itu hyungnya Leo-Ken-Ravi-Hongbin-Hyuk. mereka berdua itu sejenis tapi berbeda. Jika Hakyeon hyung eomma kami, N hyung eomma VIXX, jika Hakyeon hyung manis dan lugu, N hyung itu sexy dan berkarisma. Itu yang aku pahami selama ini. Hakyeon hyung itu hanya seorang Cha Hakyeon. Dan N hyung itu hanya seorang N, Leader VIXX.

Hak-

"Binnie-ya! Apa yang sedang kau tulis?" aku yang kaget dengan segera menutup buku coretanku itu dan menyembunyikannya di belakang tubuhku.

"Ebseoyo!" jawabku. Hakyeon hyung menatapku curiga.

"Arra, terserahmu saja!" ujar Hakyeon hyung lalu duduk di sampingku dan meminum coklat panas... ku?

"YAK! HYUNG! Ini kan punyaku!" kesalku. Dia terkekeh pelan.

"Aku buatkan lagi nanti!" aku hanya mendengus.

"Hyung, mana yang lain?" tanyaku.

"Entahlah, aku sudah tak menemukan mereka sejak selesai mandi. Kenapa kau ada di dorm? Biasanya juga keluar dengan Gongchan!" ujar Hakyeon hyung.

"Jadi kau tak mau aku di sini? Baiklah aku pergi saja!" ketika aku hendak berdiri dari tempatku, sebuah tangan mungil mencegahku.

"JANGAN! Temani aku di sini Binniee~" pintanya. Aku tertawa pelan.

"Ne ne" aku kembali duduk.

"Mau menonton?" tawarnya.

"Mau saja, apa yang akan kita tonton?" tanyaku.

"Apa saja!" ujarnya ceria, lalu pergi mengambil laptopnya. Aku baru kali ini merutuki CEO, bagaimana bisa selama 4 tahun kami tidak punya televisi?

Selagi ia pergi, aku kembali membuka catatanku. Dan tersenyum. Lalu menutupnya kembali saat selesai, beruntungnya bertepatan dengan kembalinya Hakyeon hyung.

"Kajja kita nonton filmmm!" serunya. Aku hanya tertawa. Dan kami menikmati waktu berdua tanpa gangguan member lain.

' _Ahh~ hari yang menyenangkann~'_

 **ALL HONGBIN POV end**

.

.

 _Hakyeon hyung itu hyung kesayangan kami, hyung yang selalu menjadi nomor satu di hati kami. Sedang N hyung adalah hyung yang berusaha kami jauhi. Hakyeon hyung itu jauh lebih tenang dan tidak mudah penasaran, tapi N hyung adalah sosok yang suka mengganggu dan punya tingkat penasaran yang tinggi. Tapi meskipun begitu, Hakyeon hyung dan N hyung, adalah dua sosok berbeda yang sama-sama melimpahkan cinta dan kasih sayangnya pada kami dengan cara yang berbeda, namun serupa. Mereka tetaplah satu orang, satu orang yang selalu ada untuk kami, dan selalu menjadi sandaran kami, satu orang yang selalu kami cintai._

 _Cha Hakyeon, Saranghae_

.

.

END/TBC

* * *

 **hime mau nanya, apa ada yang bosan sama ff hime?**

 **hime sendiri ngrasa kemampuan menulis hime nggak sebaik dulu lagi**

 **ada nggak? tolong jawab nee**


	17. Chapter 17

Special Confession from Maknae

:Special Hyung for Sanghyuk:

:VIXX:

:N-Leo-Ken-Ravi-Hongbin-Hyuk:

:NHyuk:

::

 **ALL HYUK POV**

Aku berjalan menuju kamar Binnie hyung dan Ravi hyung, buku itu ada di sana. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

"Jadi sekarang giliranku, ya?" aku mengambil buku bersampul biru laut itu, dan membawanya ke ruang tengah. Toh, hyungdeul sedang kerja semua.

"Aku mulai dari mana?" aku buka buku itu, dan tulisan tangan Jaehwan hyung "SPECIAL CONFESSION" menyambut penglihatanku.

"Baiklah! Aku tulis apa adanya saja!"

...

Mmm... aku mulai dari mana ini? Kalau lihat dari milik Binnie hyung, dia nggak perkenalan, tapi-? Hmm... nggak usah aja ya? Kalian kenal aku kan? APA?! Ada yang nggak kenal? Mana? Sini ayo kenalan dulu! Tenang tenang, aku nggak gigit kok, hanya buat boneka voodoo gitu aja, hehe~

Aku Han Sang Hyuk, maknae paling tinggi, paling pintar, paling evil, paling tampan, dan manly di VIXX, haha, narsis dikit lah~

Kalau lihat depan, baru Binnie hyung yang nulis, aku tebak nanti yang terakhir pasti Taekwoon hyung! Entah kenapa aku selalu merasa kalah kalau bersanding dengan manusia es berwajah datar bak tembok China satu itu. Orangnya nggak ada kan?

Ah! Kalian pasti bingung kan ini buku apa? Baiklah, akan aku ceritakan sedikit bagaimana buku ini bisa ada di sini dan ini ide siapa. Jadi-

...

"Apa harus aku tulis cerita awalnya?" aku berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk.

"Habisin beberapa halaman, lagipula kalau "dia" baca, "dia" akan tahu asal muasalnya, dan tidak tanya aneh-aneh!" lalu aku terkikik geli.

 **FLASHBACK (awal ide dan munculnya buku)**

 **AUTHOR POV**

 _Saat itu 5VIXX sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah, duduk dengan manis sembari melakukan kegiatan masing-masing. Taekwoon dan Sanghyuk duduk berdampingan. Taekwoon dengan laptopnya, mengecek beberapa lagu yang sempat ia pindah. Sanghyuk dengan buku bacaannya. Di lantai, ada Wonshik dengan laptopnya, ada Hongbin dengan DSLRnya, dan Jaehwan dengan laptopnya, melihat-lihat daum cafe VIXX. Lalu kemana sang Leader kesayangan mereka? Hakyeon sedang ikut acara Celeb Bromance dan berpasangan dengan Won Geun, yang berhasil membuat mereka berlima meradang, tapi-_

" _Ini hanya variety, dan aku juga Won Geun hanya bersahabat, jangan marah! Di luar ini aku milik kalian, aku janji!" akhirnya mereka tak jadi marah._

" _Hei!" panggilan dari Wonshik mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari kegiatan awal._

" _Ada apa?" tanya Hongbin di sampingnya._

" _Kepikiran membuat pengakuan untuk Hakyeon hyung?" tanya Wonshik._

" _Mwo? Pengakuan apa?" tanya Jaehwan tak paham. Dia menutup laptopnya dan mendekati keempat member lainnya._

" _Iya pengakuan, pengakuan yang kita simpan untuk Hakyeon hyung, sesuatu yang ingin kita katakan untuknya!" jelas Wonshik menggebu. Taekwoon mengerjap dan menutup laptopnya._

" _Bukannya sudah ya, waktu di One Fine Day episode delapan, dan VIXX File episode enam? Dan di special DVD Voodoo Doll?" tanya Taekwoon._

" _Tapi aku yakin itu tidak semuanya, kan?" penuturan Wonshik membuat mereka diam._

" _Iya juga sih, lalu rencanamu?" tanya Hongbin._

" _Nah, si tsundere ini mau ngomong juga! Aku kira kau tak mau!" ledek Wonshik._ _ **BUG!**_ _Hongbin dengan kejam menendang Wonshik hingga terjungkal._

" _Aish! Sakit, Binnie!" Hongbin hanya mehrong. Memang dia peduli?_

" _Jadi?" tanya Sanghyuk._

" _Aku punya bukunya, nanti kalian isi, aku ambil dulu!" Wonshik beranjak dari tempatnya dari mengambil sebuah buku bersampul biru laut, dengan tulisan "C" di depannya, kertasnya seperti kertas novel._

" _Sejak kapan kau punya buku yang 'chessy' seperti itu?" tanya Sanghyuk._

" _Sejak dua hari yang lalu, nah tulis saja apa yang ingin kalian tuliskan untuk Hakyeon hyung! Terutama kau Binnie!" Hongbin lagi-lagi dengan kejam menendang Wonshik._

" _ARRGHH! APPOO! Sudah ini untukmu! Kau duluan yang nulis!" ujar Wonshik kesal sembari memberikan buku itu pada Hongbin. Tapi direbut Jaehwan._

" _Aku ingin menulis sesuatu dulu!" Jaehwan mengambil spidol dan menulis "Special Confession" dengan keahliannya menggambar itu._

" _WOW!" gumam empat yang lain._

" _Nah, ini Binnie-ya, pertama khusus untuk si tsundere Lee Hongbin!" ledek Jaehwan._

" _YAK HYUNG!" kesal Hongbin, wajahnya merah bukan main._

" _Lalu selanjutnya siapa?" tanya Taekwoon._

" _AKU!" seru Sanghyuk kencang membuat keempat hyungnya kompak menutup telinga dan meringis._

" _Auuhh~ suaramu!" keluh Jaehwan. Taekwoon mendelik, telinganya berdengung gara-gara suara Sanghyuk._

" _Selanjutnya?" tanya Wonshik setelah telinganya lebih baik._

" _Aku yang ketiga!" ujar Jaehwan semangat._

" _Aku yang berikutnya kalau begitu! Dan Taekwoon hyung terakhir!" Taekwoon angguk-angguk kepala aja._

" _Terserah, yang penting aku menulis!" sahut Taekwoon._

" _Baiklah, nah Binnie, kalau sudah taruh di kamar! Jangan sampai ketahuan Hakyeon hyung!" Hongbin angguk-angguk._

" _Ya ya, dasar cerewet!" gerutu Hongbin._

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **ALL HYUK POV**

Aku tertawa membacanya, ini habis satu halaman? Mungkin lebih.

"Kkk~"

"Tapi, kalau bicara soal tsundere, aku kan sedikit tsundere juga, tapi setidaknya aku tak separah Binnie hyung!" gerutuku.

"Aku lanjut ah!"

...

Bagaimana? Pasti Hakyeon hyung tak akan menduga soal ini. Ups! Aku menyembutnya, haha, tak apalah, toh buku ini memang ' _special confession_ ' untuk Hakyeon hyung. Aku tertawa membaca judul milik Binnie hyung, tapi kemudian aku berpikir lagi, apa judul yang cocok untuk tulisanku ini? Hmmm~ ah! 'Special Hyung for Sanghyuk'.

Kalian bertanya Hakyeon hyung itu menurutku bagaimana? Kalian tanya Hakyeon hyung kan? Bukan N hyung? Meskipun mereka sama, entah kenapa aku merasa mereka beda. Binnie hyung juga bilang begitu kan?

Hakyeon hyung itu baik, lembut, perhatian, keibuan, dia eomma keduaku di sini. Saat pertama kali aku bergabung dengan Mydol, dengan Byungjun hyung dan Yoonchul hyung, aku merasa canggung dengan hyungdeul lain yang sudah ditrainee begitu lama. Tapi sejak awal bergabung, Hakyeon hyung selalu mendampingiku dengan baik. Aku jadi rindu eomma setiap kali melihat sosok Hakyeon hyung.

Hakyeon hyung selalu mendahulukan kami, mementingkan kami terlebih dahulu sebelum dirinya, dan itu terkadang membuat Taekwoon hyung marah padanya. Tapi Hakyeon hyung selalu bilang-

"Aku tak apa, Taekwoon-ah, kalian lebih penting, kalian keluarga keduaku, kalian prioritas pertamaku untuk saat ini, aku bisa mengkondisikan diriku setelah aku yakin kalian baik!" dan lihat apa yang terjadi? Taekwoon hyung tak bisa marah dia hanya diam sembari mengepalkan tangannya erat. Terlebih Hakyeon hyung mengatakannya dengan sebuah senyuman lembut. SIAPA YANG MAU MARAH COBA?!

Kalau kami sakit, Hakyeon hyung tak akan tidur, dia akan memastikan kami sampai sembuh keesokannya. Ini, hal ini lah yang membuat kami berlima rajin-rajin olahraga agar tidak sakit. Meskipun begitu Taekwoon hyung selalu merasa bersalah, dia yang sering terkena sakit, tapi sekarang sudah tidak, dia sudah janji tak akan sakit lagi.

Ah iya, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku senang sekali mengerjai Hakyeon hyung kan? Yang pertama karena aku nyaman di samping Hakyeon hyung, jadi terkadang aku bisa bersikap kurang ajar padanya. Yang kedua, karena aku sudah pernah mengatakan, kalau aku akan terus mengerjai Hakyeon hyung asalkan Hakyeon hyung tak marah padaku, itu di DVD spesial Voodoo doll. Yang ketiga, karena itu merupakan bentuk kasih sayangku padanya, pada Hakyeon hyung. Aku selalu mengatakan hal yang berkebalikan dengan apa yang ingin aku katakan sebenarnya. Mengatakan "tidak" tapi sebenarnya "ya".

Kebiasaanku-

...

"HYUUKKIEEEE!" aku segera menutup buku tersebut dan menyembunyikannya. Lalu menangkap tubuh mungil Hakyeon hyung yang menghambur padaku.

"Aigoo~" dia tertawa.

"Kau jadi seperti Taekwoonnie akhir-akhir ini. Aku tertawa pelan.

"Hyung baru pulang?" Hakyeon hyung mengangguk.

"Yang lain kemana? Belum pulang ya? Padahal aku ingin makan malam bersama mereka~" keluhnya. Aku tersenyum kecil, dan mengangkat tubuhnya menjadi memelukknya dalam pangkuanku.

"Mau aku hubungi mereka?" Hakyeon hyung mengangguk antusias. Aku segera mengambil ponsel di sebelahku. Aku diam-diam menghela nafas lega, untuk kemarin Binnie hyung bilang kalau harus siap siaga jika tiba-tiba Hakyeon hyung muncul. Aku mencari kontak Taekwoon hyung dulu. Setelah dapat aku menghubunginya. Hakyeon hyung menatapku terus, mata jernih dengan binar ceria itu benar-benar menghipnotisku. Wajah Hakyeon hyung sangat dekat. Ya maklumlah, orangnya saja duduk di pangkuanku sekarang.

"Hallo? Taekwoon hyung?" terdengar deheman dari sana.

"Kau sibuk?"

" _Anniyo, aku sedang break, ada apa?"_

"Kapan selesainya?"

" _Setengah jam lagi!"_

"Cepatlah pulang kalau sudah selesai, Hakyeonnie hyung minta makan malam bersama!"

" _Oh? Jinjjayo? Arrayo~"_

"Aku hubungi yang lain dulu, annyeong~"

" _Ne annyeong~"_ **PIP!**

Aku mencari kontak Jaehwan hyung. Setelah dapat aku segera menghubunginya. Hakyeon hyung masih di pangkuanku dan menatapku. Aku balas menatapnya dan menyunggingkan senyum.

"Kau tampan Hyuukiiiee~ maknaeku semakin tampan!" aku tertawa pelan dan mencium keningnya.

"Hallo?"

" _Ada apa Hyuk? aku sedang perjalanan pulang!"_

"Bagus kalau begitu, cepat pulang! Hakyeon hyung ingin makan malam bersama!" terdengar kekehan dari sana.

" _Arra, mau menitip sesuatu?"_ aku memberikan ponselku pada Hakyeon hyung.

"Hwannieee~ ambil brownies yang aku pesan di toko roti biasanya, dan jangan lupa beli 6 bubble tea, arra?"

" _Ne hyung! Aku tutup, eoh? Tunggu aku di rumah, oh ne, Wonshik dan Binnie bersamaku, kami pulang bersama tadi, jadi tak usah hubungi mereka!"_

"Ne, hati-hati Hwanie, bilang pada manager hyung untuk tidak mengebut, ne?"

" _Hyung, kau dengar? Jangan mengebut!"_ aku tertawa mendengarnya.

"Annyeongg~"

" _Ne annyeongg~"_ Hakyeon hyung memberikan ponselnya padaku.

"Hyukkie, igeo!" dia menyembunyikan wajah manisnya di ceruk leherku.

"Hari ini pesan saja ya hyung?" dia mengangguk.

"Aku lelah, sebenarnya aku ingin makan masakan Taekwoonie, tapi dia pasti lelah setelah pulang dramus. Hyukkie pesan makanannya ya? Aku mau istirahat dulu!" aku mengangguk, tapi aku heran-

"Hyung bilang mau istirahat? Kenapa masih dipangkuanku?" tanyaku. Dia hanya bergumam.

"Aku mau istirahat dalam pelukan Hyukkie~" aku tersenyum dengan rona merah dan mengangguk kecil. Lalu aku tepuk-tepuk punggung kecil Hakyeon hyung. Setelah mendengar dengkuran halusnya aku tersenyum lalu kembali menulis di balik punggung Hakyeon hyung, tapi sebelum itu aku memesan makanan dari restoran sesuai perintah Hakyeon hyung.

...

-yang mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya ini terkadang diprotes Jaehwan hyung, tapi aku cuek saja. Oh ya, kalian pasti penasaran kenapa aku tak begitu menyukai sosok N hyung. Bukan tak suka sebenarnya, aku hanya... geli? N hyung terlalu banyak tingkah, tapi terkadang entah kenapa jika ia tak bertingkah malah membuatku dan member lain merasa aneh. N hyung selalu menggangguku, berbeda sekali dengan Hakyeon hyung yang selalu aku ganggu. Kkk~ tapi meskipun begitu, mereka berdua, N dan Hakyeon hyung, adalah satu sosok yang sama-sama selalu mencurahkan kasih sayang dan cintanya pada kami. Yang satu dengan tingkah polah berisiknya, yang satu dengan penuh perhatian dan kelembutannya. Mereka sama-sama sosok "ibu". Satunya sosok "ibu" di VIXX, yang satunya sosok "ibu" keluarga VIXX.

N dan Hakyeon hyung itu satu sosok yang aku dan hyungdeul lain cintai. Meskipun kadang kami menjauhi N hyung dan menumbalkan Leo hyung.

Kalau Hakyeon hyung, kami akan berlomba-lomba mendapatkan perhatian darinya. Dan yahh~ dia selalu merespon dengan caranya sendiri. Kami sudah berjanji tak akan membuatnya menangis. Mata indah itu tak boleh menangis-

...

"Euunghhh~" lenguh Hakyeon hyung. Aku tersenyum kecil, lalu mengusap lembut rambut Hakyeon hyung.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak hyungiee~" bisikku lembut dan mencium pipi gembilnya.

...

-kami juga berjanji akan selalu membuatnya tersenyum. Karena sosoknya akan sangat manis jika tersenyum.

Hakyeon hyung, meskipun saat dirimu menjadi sosok N hyung kami menjauhimu, kau tenang saja, kami tetap mencintaimu meskipun saat kau menjadi N, kau menyebalkan dan banyak tingkah, tapi jauh dari itu semua, kami menyayangimu hyung, kami mencintaimu. Tetaplah jadi Hakyeon dan N yang kami kenal. Saranghae.

Hyung sekali lagi jangan marah kalau aku selalu mengerjaimu, ne? Aku menyayangimu~

...

"Hahhh~ akhirnyaa!" ujarku lega. Aku meletakkan buku itu di dekat ponselku, lalu beranjak menuju kamar Hakyeon hyung sembari membawanya yang tidur dengan bridal style.

"Hyukkiee~" lenguhnya lagi.

"Sshhtt~ aku memindahkanmu ke kamar hyung, supaya lebih nyaman~" bisikku. Dia menggumam. Aku meletakkan tubuhnya perlahan di kasur, melepas jaketnya, kaos kakinya, melepas sabuknya perlahan, lalu menyelimutinya.

"Tidurlah hyung, nanti aku bangunkan kalau semua sudah siap, aku beres-beres dulu, chu~" setelah itu aku pergi dari kamar dan membereskan ruang tengah. Menyimpan buku tadi di tempat aman di lemari Jaehwan hyung yang berisi boneka chopper.

 **TING! TONG!**

"Mereka itu tahu passwordnya kenapa tak masuk segera sih? Atau jangan-jangan deliverynya sudah datang?" aku segera membuka pintu dan benar saja, delivery, setelah membayar aku membawa pesanan makanan itu ke ruang tengah, bertepatan dengan hyungdeul yang pulang bersamaan. Saat aku lihat jam? Oh, ternyata memang sudah setengah jam lebih, pantas Taekwoon hyung ikut pulang.

"Mana Hakyeon?" tanya Taekwoon hyung.

"Dia masih istirahat, tadi sembari menunggu kalian dia istirahat!" mereka mengangguk. Setelah meletakkan barang dan pergi mandi, gantian pastinya. Kami semua sudah siap. Tinggal membangunkan Hakyeon hyung.

"Hyuk, bukunya kau taruh mana?" tanya Jaehwan hyung.

"Lemari choppermu hyung!" jawabku, lalu membuka pintu. Taekwoon hyung sedang menyiapkan brownies dan bubble teanya, sekaligus memindahkan masakan-masakan restoran itu pada piring dan mangkuk.

"Hakyeon hyung ayo bangun, kau bilang mau makan malam bersama kan? Mereka sudah pulang dan deliverynya sudah datang, ayo bangun~" tubuhnya menggeliat pelan, dia terduduk dan mengucek matanya lucu. Aku yang gemas mencium pipinya.

"Ayo, cepat cuci mukamu!" dia mengangguk dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Aku keluar dan duduk di samping Wonshik hyung.

"Kalian sudah pulang?" Hakyeon hyung keluar setelah berganti pakaian, dan sepertinya dia mandi cepat.

"Ne hyung, kajja duduklah, ayo makan! Aku sudah lapar!" Hongbin hyung menarik pelan lengan Hakyeon hyung dan mendudukkannya di antara Hongbin hyung dan Taekwoon hyung.

"Ne, kajja berdoa dulu!" selesai berdoa kami membuka sumpit dan mangkuk masing-masing yang sudah terisi nasi.

"SELAMAT MAKANNN!"

.

.

 _Kau sosok hyung sempurna untukku, sosok hyung yang selalu membuatku tersenyum dan nyaman. Kau pengganti eomma yang selalu aku rindukan, aku menyayangimu, aku mencintaimu._

 _Cha Hakyeon, neomu neomu saranghae. Jeongmal._

.

.

END

* * *

 **spesial chap, chapnya hyuk yang paling panjang, oke, next chap Ken**


	18. Chapter 18

Thank You For Being Born

:Special N Birthday:

:VIXX:

:N-Leo-Ken-Ravi-Hongbin-Hyuk:

:AllxN:

::

Kelima member VIXX ini tengah duduk melingkar di kamar Wonshik-Hongbin untuk merundingkan sesuatu. Mereka semua tengah memikirkan kejutan apa yang cocok untuk ulang tahun sang leader. Mereka sepakat kalau untuk ulang tahun Hakyeon, mereka tak akan mengerjai Hakyeon yang aneh-aneh. Mereka akan bersikap seperti biasanya. Mana tega mereka mengerjai hyung kesayangan mereka itu?

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Jaehwan.

"Kejutan simple saja, aku rasa dia pasti juga akan senang." jawab Wonshik.

"Akan lebih baik kita pesan dulu kue ulang tahunnya. Masalah kejutan kita pikirkan sambil latihan nanti!" ujar Hongbin. Mereka mengangguk, namun Sanghyuk-

"AKU TAHU!" keempat hyungnya menatapnya bingung.

"Tahu apa?" tanya Taekwoon.

"Kita beri kejutan saat latihan nanti!" ujar Sanghyuk.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Wonshik.

"Ck, maskudku, nanti saat selesai latihan, tepat beberapa sebelum pergantian menit, kita beri dia kejutan. Wonshik hyung kau yang akan mengambil kuenya nanti. Dan yang lain menunggu di ruang latihan. Jaehwan hyung bertugas di lampu, mau kau apakan lampunya terserah, nanti konslet hyung sendiri yang tanggung. Aku yang akan merekam, Binnie hyung yang memfoto, dan Taekwoon hyung yang mengajak bicara Hakyeon hyung... mungkin?" jelas Sanghyuk.

"Apa maksudmu kalau lampunya konslet aku yang nanggung, HAH?!" seru Jaehwan kesal. Sanghyuk nyengir.

"Kan hyung yang dapet bagian lampu, hehe~" cengir Sanghyuk. Jaehwan sudah bersiap akan mencekik sang maknae, kalau tidak ditahan Hongbin. Taekwoon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku masuk kapan?" tanya Wonshik setelah mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaehwan pada Sanghyuk.

"Emmm... 3 menit sebelum pergantian hari!" jawab Sanghyuk. Wonshik mengangguk.

"Baiklah, jadi dimana kita pesan kuenya?" tanya Wonshik.

"Biar aku saja yang pesankan!" ujar Taekwoon sembari beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Jangan besar-besar hyung, yang sedang saja, pokoknya cukup untuk kita berenam, pelatih, dan manager hyung!" ujar Hongbin sedikit berteriak, mengingat Taekwoon sudah berada di luar kamar.

"Arra~" Taekwoon mengambil jaket, masker, topi, dompet, dan ponsel.

Empat member yang lain lalu beranjak dari tempat masing-masing dan membereskan dorm.

.

.

Ruang Latihan

 _(Dynamite)_  
 _[Ken] Wonrae juingongeun nainde Oh_  
 _(Dynamite)_  
 _[Hyuk] Agyeogi dwaebeoryeosseo eojjeoda_  
 _(Dynamite)_  
 _[Leo] Motdoen mameul meogeoseorado Girl_  
 _[Ken] Ppaetgo sipeun neo nareul tteonagaji ma_

 _(Dynamite)_  
 _[Leo] Oneulman na jogeum ukhalge oh_  
 _(Dynamite)_  
 _[Hyuk] Michyeo nalttwieo eojilleo Shake it down_  
 _(Dynamite)_  
 _[Ken] On sesangeul eopeoseorado Girl_  
 _[Leo] Jebal oneul neon nareul tteonagaji ma_

 _[Hongbin] Surisuri irwojyeora All mine_  
 _Surisuri surisuri_  
 _[N] Surisuri doraseora Her mind_

"Selesaiii!" **PROK PROK PROK** pelatih mereka mengangguk-angguk kagum melihat latihan member VIXX.

"Ahhh~ lelahhnyyaa~" keluh Hakyeon. Dia duduk bersandar pada dinding dan meluruskan kakinya. Member lain melihatnya dengan senyum kecil.

"Ah! Aku ke keluar sebentar!" pamit Wonshik dan segera pergi berlalu. Jaehwan duduk dekat dengan saklar lampu. Hongbin menghampiri tasnya dan mengambil DSLRnya.

"Untuk apa itu Binnie?" tanya Hakyeon pada Hongbin yang sedang membersihkan lensa kameranya.

"Untuk memotretlah hyung!" jawab Hongbin ceria. Hakyeon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hakyeon-ah!" Hakyeon mendongak saat mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Taekwoon.

"Ada apa, Woonnie?" Taekwoon melambai padanya.

"Kemarilah, duduklah di kursi ini, ppalli!" Hakyeon berdiri dan menghampiri Taekwoon dengan memasang wajah curiga.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Hakyeon curiga saat melihat gelagat aneh Taekwoon yang samar.

"Mau melamarmu!" balas Taekwoon cuek, yang menghasilkan delikkan dari tiga dongsaengnya, dan dengusan dari Hakyeon.

"HYUNG!" pekik Jaehwan, Hongbin, dan Sanghyuk. Taekwoon hanya menatap malas.

"Duduk saja di sini! Aku tak akan melakukan apapun!" ujar Taekwoon.

"SERIUS!" ujarnya kesal saat melihat Hakyeon yang masih memasang wajah curiga.

"Arraseooo~" Hakyeon pun duduk manis di kursi ruang tengah. Taekwoon pergi sejenak. Sanghyuk melirik jam pada ponselnya. Dia mengangguk-angguk kemudian, lalu memberi kode pada Jaehwan. Namja tampan dan manis berhidung mancung itu mengangguk saat melihat kode dari maknaenya.

 **PET!**

"HWAAA!" pekik Hakyeon kaget saat lampu ruang latihan mati.

"YAK! DONG-" **CKLEK!** Muncul Wonshik dengan sebuah roti ulang tahun berangka 27. Hakyeon menatap terkejut, lampu ruang latihan dibuat mainan oleh Jaehwan.

" **Saengil chukhahae hamnida, saengil chukhahae hamnida, saranghaneun Hakyeonnie, saengil chukhahae hamnida~ SAENGIL CHUKHAHAE CHA HAKYEON!"**

"Tiup lilinnya hyung!" kelima dongsaengnya mengelilingi Hakyeon yang duduk di kursi.

"Make a wish!" ingat Hongbin. Hakyeon menutup matanya dan berdoa. Lalu membukanya lagi dan meniup lilinnya. Jaehwan menyalakan lampu ruang latihan.

"YAK YAK YAK!" Hakyeon memukul satu per satu dongsaengnya dengan main-main. Sanghyuk mematikan rekamannya, dan meng- _upload_ nya di official twitter miliknya.

"Hiks aku kira kalian lupa pada hari ulang tahunku!" tangis Hakyeon. Kelimanya langsung kelimpungan. Wonshik dengan terburu meletakkan kuenya dan menghampiri Hakyeon.

"Ya mana kami lupa sih hyung? Kau kan hyung kesayangan kami!" ujar Sanghyuk.

"Habisnya kalian- hiks" Taekwoon menepuk kepala Hakyeon lembut.

"Kami tak akan lupa Yeonnie, kau saja tak pernah lupa ulang tahun kami, kenapa kami harus lupa, eoh?" tanya Taekwoon. Hakyeon merengut lucu.

"Jja! Bersihkan air matamu lalu kita foto bersama!" ujar Hongbin, Hakyeon dengan cepat mengusap air matanya dibantu Jaehwan yang mengusapkan tisu lembut pada wajah Hakyeon.

"Jja! Pegang kuenya!" Hongbin segera berlari menuju tempatnya saat kamera sudah ia siapkan.

"Hana dul set!" **JPRET!**

.

.

30 Juni 2016

"APA-APAAN INI? TAEKWOOONNN HYUNGGGGG! KAU MENGAMBIL STARTTTT!" pekik keempat dongsaengnya saat melihat IG Taekwoon, sebuah foto yang diupdate beberapa menit yang lalu itu berhasil membuat dorm VIXX yang dihuni empat orang itu heboh.

Di IG Taekwoon, namja chic itu memasang foto berdua bersama Hakyeon. Dengan notice "Chukhahae". Tampak di foto itu Taekwoon menutup separuh wajahnya dengan syal, dan wajah manis Hakyeon yang membuat v sign.

"Aku yakin setelah berfoto dia bahagia bukan main!" gerutu Jaehwan.

"Dia mencuri start!" kesal Wonshik.

"Pantas kemarin dia senyam-senyum tak jelas, tak tahunya dia sudah merencanakan ini semua!" gerutu Hongbin kesal. Dia sudah yakin, sejak kemarin dia sudah curiga pada Taekwoon yang senyum-senyum tak jelas di sudut ruang latihan, ternyata namja chic itu sudah merencanakan hal ini.

"Pantas pagi-pagi sekali mereka berdua sudah tak ada di kamar!" gerutu Sanghyuk sembari meremat botol air minum dengan ganas.

"TAEKWOOONNN HYUUNNGGGGGGG~" teriak keempatnya kesal.

.

.

Di sisi lain. Taekwoon menyeringai diam-diam. Hakyeon di sampingnya menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa Taekwoonie?" Taekwoon menggeleng. Dia merangkul Hakyeon, dan menariknya pergi dari taman.

"Kajja!" Hakyeon hanya diam mengangguk saja.

' _Rasakan kalian! Aku menang!'_ batin Taekwoon senang.

.

.

TBC/END

* * *

 **yuhhuuuu~ hime balik dengan ff VIXX**

 **oh ne, hime cuma mau bilang, beberapa ff OS hime ada di akun hime karuru 2 gara2 akun ffn yang ini sempet error, jadinya hime buat lagi, tapi untuk ff OS hime yang baru, ada di akun ffn Hime Karuru 2**

 **read review fav and follow**

 **gomawoo^^**


	19. Chapter 19

Hyung Kesayangan

:V-I-X-X:

:N-Leo-Ken-Ravi-Hongbin-Hyuk:

:NKen/HaKen:

::

 **ALL JAEHWAN POV**

"Hahhh~" aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur. Menatap langit-langit kamar hotel. Iya hotel, saat ini VIXX sedang ada di Jepang untuk fan meet seperti biasanya. Teman sekamarku bukan Hakyeon hyung, tapi Sanghyuk. Beruntung sih, soalnya, saat ini giliranku menulis.

"Ah!" aku bangkit dari tiduranku dan mengambil tasku. Mengobrak-abrik isinya mencari buku milik Wonshik itu.

"Ah! Ketemu!" **CKLEK!** Aku dengan cepat menyembunyikan buku itu lagi saat melihat sosok Hakyeon hyung masuk dengan wajah cemberut parah, tapi masih lucu kok.

"Hyung? Kau kenapa, hm?" tanyaku padanya lembut. Dia bukannya menjawab malah melemparkan tubuhnya dalam pelukanku, sehingga kami berdua sama-sama jatuh terbaring di atas kasur.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sembari menatapnya yang berada di atasku.

"Eobseo!" jawabnya pelan. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Kau berbohong, eoh? Eiiyy~ hyung kau ini berbohong pada orang yang salah!" candaku. Dia mendongak menatapku dengan sebuah senyum tipis, dan matanya yang basah.

"Kenapa, heum?" Hakyeon hyung menghela nafas sejenak.

"Aku mau cepat pulang ke Korea, aku tak nyaman di Jepang akhir-akhir ini~" keluhnya. Aku mengangguk-angguk.

"Bukan kau saja hyung, aku dan yang lain juga. Belum lagi Taekwoon hyung yang harus bolak-balik Jepang-Korea, kasihan~" ujarku sembari mengusap lembut punggungnya. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leherku.

"Kau ini kenapa sih hyung?" tanyaku.

"Malam ini aku tidur di sini ya, Hwannie~" aku menggumam berpikir.

"Tanya dulu pada Sanghyuk ya hyung?" dia mengangguk ceria. Lalu beranjak dari atas badanku.

"Aku cari Hyukkie dulu, annyeong~" aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Kalau di depan kamera, aku seperti ajhumma-ajhumma rempong, sama halnya dengan Hakyeon hyung, tak ayal memang kami dekat. Tapi kalau di belakang kamera, ya aku seperti halnya Taekwoon hyung yang tak terlalu banyak tingkah, tapi tidak juga pendiam seperti patung es.

"Aku tulis saja sekarang!" aku dengan segera mengambil buku tadi dan mencari posisi nyaman untuk menulis.

...

Sekarang giliranku! Yuhuuu~ Lee Jaehwan di sini! Aku sudah membaca milik Binnie dan Hyukkie, aku jadi bingung, semua diberi judul, bagaimana denganku ya? Ah! "Hyung Kesayangan" kkk~ Hakyeon hyung kan memang "My Lovely Hyungie". Aku persingkat saja, apa isi curahanku untuk sang hyung, selebihnya aku kan sudah menunjukkannya di depan kamera kadang-kadang. Dengan selalu menemaninya, terkadang membelanya kalau dia dibully, memeluknya ketika menangis, dan masih banyak lagi.

Hakyeonnie hyung, apa kau tahu? Aku begitu menyayangimu, melebihi rasa sayangku pada diriku sendiri. Entah kenapa aku juga tak tahu, itu terjadi sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, dan sejak aku menjadi trainee Jelly Fish. Kau selalu memperhatikanku dan yang lain dengan begitu baik layaknya eomma. Setiap aku rindu eomma, aku selalu melihatmu, dan menatapmu. Kau eomma keduaku.

Hakyeonnie hyung, kau selalu mengomeliku, kau tahu? Ah, kau pasti tahu, kau juga pernah mengatakannya di VIXX TV 2 ep 44 saat kita sedang barbequean. Aku tahu, kau mengomeliku karena kau menyayangiku, kau ingin aku bisa menunjukkan bahwa sebenarnya aku bisa melebihi apa yang aku lakukan. Tapi untuk tarian? Maafkan aku, aku sedikit kesulitan untuk menari, koreografinya jujur saja susah untukku, maafkan aku ya hyung?

Hakyeonnie hyung, kau terkadang menakutkan ketika sudah mengomel jujur saja. Aku terkadang takut menatapmu, entah kenapa kau jauh lebih menakutkan daripada Taekwoon hyung. Tapi, kau jauh lebih berperasaan daripada Taekwoon hyung, haha^^

Hakyeonnie hyung, apa kau tahu? Kalau sebenarnya aku cemburu setiap kau memberi perhatian pada Taekwoon hyung atau Sanghyuk. Entah kenapa terkadang aku merasa aku tak ada di hati dan pikiranmu. Haha, aku bodoh ya? Kau pasti memukulku jika aku mengatakannya langsung padamu. Tapi aku sadar sesuatu hyung, kenapa hyung begitu menyayangi keduanya. Taekwoon hyung itu temanmu sejak trainee, dan Sanghyuk sudah kau anggap dongsaengmu sendiri, terlebih saat awal-awal debut, Sanghyuk sangat menempel padamu. Tapi aku juga tahu, kalau kau juga memberikan kasih sayang dan perhatian yang sama padaku, Wonshik, dan Hongbin.

Hakyeonnie hyung, aku bersyukur, sejak aku debut sebagai VIXX dan satu kelompok denganmu, entah kenapa aku merasa, ini keluargaku, aku debut di grup yang benar. Selalu seperti itu yang aku rasakan.

Hakyeonnie hyung, kau tahu kalau kau itu lucu dan manis? Yahh~ walau aku akui saat kau menjadi sosok N, kau menyebalkan, berisik, menganggu, sexy, dan berkarisma. Tapi saat kau menjadi sosok Hakyeon, sifatmu sedikit berubah, meskipun saat kau menjadi Hakyeon, kadar mengomelmu meningkat daripada saat ka menjadi sosok N. Yahh~ meskipun begitu, rasa sayangku padamu tak pernah berkurang.

Hakyeonnie hyung, tetaplah jadi Cha Hakyeon dan N yang aku dan member VIXX lain kenal. Tetaplah jadi sosok yang selalu kami cari, kami rindukan, kami sayangi, dan kami cintai. Tetaplah jadi teman ajhummaku, tetaplah mengomel, tetaplah cerewet, dan terpenting tetaplah sehat dan tersenyum. Aku tak mau mata cantikmu itu kembali berurai air mata.

Hakyeonnie hyung ak-

...

"KENNIIIEEE!" aku segera menutup buku itu dan menyembunyikannya di bawah bantal.

"Ne hyung?" **BRUK!** Lagi-lagi dia melempar tubuh kecilnya padaku.

"Ya Tuhan hyung~ aku tahu kau kecil, tapi ditabrak dengan kuat itu juga sakit~" keluhku. Dia malah terkekeh.

"Hyukkie mau ganti kamar denganku, dia jadi sekamar dengan Taekwoon! Aku tidur denganmu, ne ne ne?" aku mengangguk saja. Dengan susah payah aku bangun. Hakyeon hyung jadi duduk di pangkuanku.

"Arraseo, hanya malam ini?" dia mengangguk.

"Besok aku mau sekamar dengan Hyukkie, jadi Kennie mau kan sekamar dengan Taekwoonie?" aku melotot menatap namja manis di pangkuanku ini.

"Kau bercanda? Aku tak mau satu kamar dengan singa es itu hyung!" tolakku. Dia langsung cemberut.

"Ayolahhh~ Kenniee~" aku menggeleng.

"SHIREO!" dia semakin cemberut.

"Ish! Hanya satu malam Kennie, ne?" aku menghela nafas.

"Hyung, aku satu kamar dengan Taekwoon hyung, besoknya kau sudah tak bisa melihatku, arra?" dia mendengus.

"Kau berlebihan!" ujarnya. Aku tertawa pelan.

"Arraseo, besok aku pindah, tapi tidak sekamar dengan Taekwoon hyung, aku akan menumbalkan Wonshik kalau tidak ya Hongbin agar mereka mau sekamar dengan Taekwoon hyung, kekeke~" kikikku. Hakyeon hyung tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ne, gwaenchana, asal besok aku tidur dengan Hyukkie!" ujarnya ceria. Aku hanya menepuk kepalanya, dan mencium hidungnya gemas.

"Ah, ne! Kennie, ayo makan malam!" aku mengangguk. Dia turun dari pangkuanku dan beranjak keluar.

.

.

Kami berencana makan di luar. Hingga kami menemukan restaurant Jepang.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya Hongbin.

"Terserah!" sahut Taekwoon hyung. Akhirnya kami memesan beberapa makanan khas Jepang.

" _Hyung hyung, apa kau sudah selesai menulis?"_ bisik Wonshik. Aku menggeleng.

" _Masih kurang beberapa lagi."_ Jawabku juga berbisik. Dia mengangguk.

"Silakan menikmati!" ujar sang pelayan. Kami mengangguk dengan senyum kecil.

Di tengah-tengah acara makan. Hakyeon hyung menyeletuk.

"Nanti malam aku tidur dengan Jaehwannie, besok dengan Hyukkie, sampai di Korea dengan Binnie, esoknya kembali dengan Taekwoon!" ujar Hakyeon hyung.

"Lho hyung? Tidak denganku juga?" tanya Wonshik protes. Hakyeon hyung menggeleng.

"Kau pasti tak mau memelukku! Mereka berempatkan selalu memelukku, kau mana pernah? Menemaniku sampai malam saja kau tidak kuat, aku malah kau tinggal tidur!" gerutu Hakyeon hyung. Wonshik merengut.

"Hyunggg~" Hakyeon hyung malah mengabaikannya dan fokus dengan Hongbin, aku dan Sanghyuk tertawa paling kencang.

"YAK! DIAM!" kesal Wonshik. Taekwoon hyung? Jangan tanya lagi, selama di hadapannya ada makanan, maka fokusnya hanya pada makanan.

.

.

Kembalinya dari makan malam, kami semua masuk kamar hotel masing-masing. Hakyeon hyung langsung masuk kamar mandi. Sedang aku berganti dengan kaus oblong warna putih, jaket abu-abu, dan celana training.

"Aku tidur duluan ya, Jaehwannie? Aku sudah mengantuk!" ujarnya sembari mengucek matanya lucu. Aku mengangguk saja.

"Ne, jaljayo hyungie~ chu!" setelah memberi ciuman lembut di kening, Hakyeon hyung langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur Sanghyuk. Aku menarik selimut Hakyeon hyung ke atas sampai leher.

"Tidur yang nyenyak hyungie~" bisikku lembut. Aku kembali mengambil catatan tadi, dan pergi ke kolam renang hotel. Menemani Wonshik dan Hongbin di sana.

"Hakyeon hyung sudah tidur?" aku mengangguk. Lalu mereka kembali bermain. Wonshik di air, Hongbin memotret. Memotret apapun.

...

-aku, bolehkan kalau aku mengatakan, aku mencintaimu? Bolehlah~ kkk~ hyung, aku dan yang lain sudah berjanji, kami tak akan pernah membuatmu menangis, dan selalu menjagamu dengan cara kami masing-masing, juga selalu menyayangimu.

Hyung, tetaplah jadi Hakyeon dan N kami, ne? Tetap sayangi kami, karena kami selalu menyayangimu.

Cha Hakyeon, My Beloved Brother, My Lovely Leader, Saranghae^^

Taeeonajwoseo gomawo, saengil chukhahae, sehat selalu ya hyungie~

Beruntunglah hyung, aku membuatnya saat ulang tahunmu!

Annyeong~

...

"Wonshik, ini aku taruh mana?" Wonshik muncul dari dalam air.

"Taruh saja ditasku hyung, nanti biar Hyuk yang memindahkannya lagi!" aku mengangguk lalu beranjak dari kursi.

"Binnie, kau tidak tidur?" namja berdimple itu menggeleng.

"Nanti dulu hyung, kau duluan saja!" aku mengangguk dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sampainya di kamar Wonshik-Hongbin, aku menemukan sosok Sanghyuk di sana, jadi benar kalau Sanghyuk ada di kamar. Tadi aku sempat berpikir, bukannya Sanghyuk di kamar Taekwoon hyung? Tak tahunya maknae itu sedang berkelana.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Sanghyuk.

"Aku taruh ini di tas Wonshik, tapi nanti tolong kau pindahkan, eoh?" dia mengangguk.

"Jaljayo, aku kembali dulu!" dia mengangguk.

"Na do jalja hyung!" **BLAM!**

Aku kembali masuk ke dalam kamarku dan Hakyeon hyung, namja manis itu sudah terlelap. Aku mengusap rambut Hakyeon hyung lembut. Lalu beranjak menuju tempatku.

"Jaljayo hyungiee~"

.

.

TBC/END


	20. Chapter 20

Karenamu Aku Di Sini

:V-I-X-X:

:N-Leo-Ken-Ravi-Hongbin-Hyuk:

:Navi:

::

 **ALL RAVI POV**

"Karenamu Aku Di Sini" itulah judul yang aku pilih untuk catatanku pada Hakyeon hyung ini. Banyak hal yang ingin aku katakan pada hyungku yang aku sayangi, dan aku cinta itu. Sebenarnya, aku sejak awal ingin menyerah saja pada karir debutku sebagai idol. Aku pikir aku akan keluar, dan Byungjun yang akan menjadi rapper. Tapi, karena dia pernah kabur tanpa izin dari manager hyung, pelatih, dan Hakyeon hyung. CEO Hwang jadi perlu memikirkannya lagi. Dan diantara sepuluh trainee, hanya dua yang berposisi sebagai rapper, aku dan Byungjun, jadi hanya satu yang bisa didebutkan.

Sejak awal debut aku sudah dekat dengan Hakyeon hyung, karena kami sama-sama penari. Hanya saja beda aliran, aku _street dance_ sedangkan Hakyeon hyung _modern dance_ dan _jazz_. Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, aku selalu berpikir, "dia pasti orang yang susah didekati", atau "dia pasti orang yang membosankan", karena saat itu Hakyeon hyung belum "aktif" dia masih pendiam. Tapi, lama-kelamaan sifat "aktif"nya mulai muncul. Pertamanya aku tak bisa- tunggu! Aku bukan Leo hyung! Ahh~ lupakan! Lupakan! Biar Leo hyung yang menuliskannya, tentang perasaannya pada Hakyeon hyung.

Hakyeon hyung, kau tahu kan kalau aku bertahan di sini karenamu? Tahulah~ aku kan pernah mengatakannya di Video Special Voodoo Doll. Kau alasanku berada di sini. Jika bukan karenamu, aku sudah "keluar" sejak dulu. Tapi, jika aku mengatakannya, kau pasti memukulku kan?

Hakyeon hyung, sejak awal debut kita selalu dekat, tapi kau di saat yang bersamaan selalu mencoba mendekati Leo hyung, yang akhirnya sekarang, namja chic itu yang mengejar-ngejarmu. Leo hyung sekarang lebih sering mencuri perhatian padamu, mendekatimu dan merangkulmu duluan, kau tahu? Aku selalu iri ketika melihatnya.

Kau selalu curhat padaku soal hubunganmu dengan Leo hyung yang merenggang, kau tahu? Telingaku panas mendengar curhatanmu tentang namja datar satu itu, tapi karena kau hyung kesayanganku aku tetap mendengarkanmu dan selalu memberimu nasehat. Kau tahu? Terkadang aku ingin memukul Leo hyung, tapi setiap mengingatmu yang tak suka kekerasan, aku menahannya. Walau tanganku gatal ingin sekali memukul wajah datar menyebalkannya itu.

Hakyeon hyung, kau tahu? Aku menyayangimu sama seperti aku menyayangi Jiwon. Dulu aku hanya selalu berpikir, kalau melindungi Jiwon itu penting, tapi setelah aku memutuskan untuk menjadi trainee, aku merubah pikiranku, aku ingin menyanyi dan menciptakan lagu yang bisa membuat orang lain bahagia. Tapi ada satu lagi tujuanku yang tidak semua orang tahu, aku ingin selalu membuatmu tersenyum, dan tak akan membiarkanmu menangis. Aku rasa itu juga menjadi tujuan tersirat member lain.

Hyung-

...

"AKU DATAANGGG!" dengan segera aku memasukkan buku itu ke dalam tas, dan berakting seolah-olah tengah mencari sesuatu.

"Taekwooonnieee~ Jaehwannieee~ Wonshikkieee~ Binnieee~ Hyukkieeee~" aku dan member lain tertawa mendengarnya memanggil nama kami dengan nada yang lucu.

"Kau darimana saja hyung?" tanya Hongbin gemas. Aku akui namja yang lahir satu line denganku itu memang tsundere jika sudah menyangkut Hakyeon hyung di depan kamera.

"Jalan-jalan dengan Harlem-ge tadi, waahhh~ kalian seharusnya ikut tadi, terlebih kau Taekwoonie. Kau bolak-balik China-Korea, pasti sangat lelah, belum lagi sampai sini kau latihan bersama kami. Kau butuh hiburan!" ujar Hakyeon hyung dengan semangatnya. Mengabaikan kantung mata yang nampak mengerikan di mata kami semua. Kantung mataku tertutup eyeliner, milik Jaehwan hyung tertutup make up, Bin sedikit terlihat, Hyuk? aku tak tahu bagaimana dia menutupinya. Tapi yang paling mnegerikan adalah Hakyeon hyung dan Taekwoon hyung.

"Arra, kalau sempat aku akan jalan-jalan nanti." Jawab Taekwoon hyung sembari mengusap lembut rambut Hakyeon hyung yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Eum! Kau harus!" ujar Hakyeon hyung dengan senyum cerianya.

"Oke oke, lovey doveynya udahan, ayo latihan lagi!" ujar Sanghyuk sembari menarik Hakyeon hyung menjauh dari Taekwoon hyung.

"MAKNAE!" seruku, Taekwoon hyung, Jaehwan hyung, dan Hongbin bersamaan. Sanghyuk tertawa, Hakyeon hyung cemberut.

"Hyuuukieeeee nanti dulu latihannyaaaa~" rengek Hakyeon hyung.

"Hyug, kalau nanti kita nggak bakal latihan lho!" ingat Hongbin.

"Aku kan baru sampaiii!" rengek Hakyeon hyung.

"Arraseo arraseo!" sahut kami berlima. Dia nyengir lebar.

Hening melanda kami semua karena fokus pada ponsel masing-masing. Hingga-

"Aku penasaran dengan kalian!" ujar Hakyeon hyung yang berhasil membuat kami menatapnya.

"Mwo?" tanyaku. Hakyeon hyung mendekat padaku dan menatapku dengan mata berbinar itu.

"Hemm... kenapa kalian terlihat berbeda di on dan off stage? Maksudku, kenapa perbedaan kalian terlihat sangat jauh berbeda?" aku tertawa pelan. Member lain tersenyum kecil.

"Kau juga hyung~" ingat Jaehwan hyung. Dia menoleh dan mendekat pada Jaehwan hyung.

"Aku?" Jaehwan hyung mengangguk.

"Saat kau dalam mode N di atas panggung, kau nampak sexy dan berkarisma, aura leader dan idol-mu sangat terasa. Saat kau mode N di depan kamera kau berisik, mengganggu, dan menyebalkan. Sungguh tak bisa diam-" bisa aku dan yang lain lihat bagaimana wajah manis itu merengut lucu.

"-tapi saat kau menjadi sosok Hakyeon. Kau-" Jaehwan hyung melirik Sanghyuk. Membuat kami semua menatap sang maknae.

"-saat kau menjadi sosok Hakyeon, kau semakin cerewet, suka berteriak ini-itu, manja, cepat sekali berubah mood layaknya orang hamil. Kau ini namja? Atau yeoja? Saat kau menjadi Hakyeon, bukan aura leader yang keluar darimu, tapi, aura keibuan, yang mengingatkan kami pada sosok eomma kami di rumah." Lanjut Sanghyuk. Kami mengangguk.

"Aku?" kami mengangguk.

"Saat kau menjadi N, kami sering membullymu, mengabaikanmu, dan tak pernah mematuhi apa yang kau katakan. Tapi-" perkataan Hongbin terhenti.

"-saat kau menjadi sosok Hakyeon. Kau orang nomor satu yang kami cari untuk kami jadikan sandaran ketika kami tak bisa pulang atau saat kami sedang dalam masalah. Kau selalu ada untuk kami, dan kami tak pernah membullymu, bahkan kami selalu menyayangimu. Bahkan ketika kau menjadi Hakyeon, tak tanggung-tanggung kami meminta maaf padamu, karena saat kau menjadi N, kami selalu berbuat yang tak baik padamu. Meskipun kau memaafkan dan memaklumi kami, kami tetap merasa buruk!" ujar Taekwoon hyung sembari menunduk di akhir. Aku yakin wajahnya merah karena bersalah. Bukan hanya dia, aku dan yang lain juga.

"Hei, aku tak apa kalian perlakukan seperti itu saat menjadi N, karena aku tahu kalian menyayangiku dengan cara lain!" ujar Hakyeon hyung.

"Tak tahukah kau hyung? Kalau kami selalu diejek member dari boyband lain karena kami selalu membullymu dan menjauhimu?" tanyaku. Dia tersenyum kecil, lalu memberi isyarat pada kami agar mendekat padanya.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang kalian rasakan ketika kalian diejek?" tanyanya.

"Kami malu!" jawab Taekwoon hyung.

"Kami marah! Tapi kami tak tahu marah pada siapa?" ujar Jaehwan hyung yang lirih di akhir.

"Kami... entahlah~" ujarku lirih. Hongbin dan Sanghyuk hanya menunduk dan menggeleng. Hakyeon hyung tersenyum.

"Angkat kepala kalian!" kami semua mengangkat kepala kami, dan menatapnya yang tersenyum begitu manis pada kami.

"Kalian tahu tidak kalau tidak hanya kalian saja yang diejek? Aku juga, mereka bilang aku bukan orang yang pantas untuk VIXX, karena member VIXX selalu membullyku dan tak pernah mendengarkanku. Mereka bilang, untuk apa orang-orang seperti mereka memiliki leader yang memalukan sepertimu? Bahkan aku tak tahu bagian mana yang memalukan dariku? Apa karena aku cerewet dan banyak tingkah saat menjadi N?" kami diam. Dia tetap tersenyum.

"Tak jarang ada juga yang mengejek kalian di depanku. Mereka bilang, kenapa kau jadi leader diantara member yang bahkan tak pernah bisa menghargai leadernya? Yang selalu membully leadernya? Mereka itu hanya kumpulan orang-orang yang tak tahu terima kasih. Kau yang bekerja keras, tapi mereka tetap membullymu, kenapa kau masih betah di sana?" kami diam. Matanya yang berbinar ceria itu tetap menunjukkan binarnya. Senyum manis itu tetap terukir. Meski air mata itu mentes.

"Kalian tahu? Bagaimana aku membalas ucapan mereka?" kami menggeleng.

"Walau mereka tak pernah mendengarkanku dan selalu membullyku, dibalik itu mereka melakukan apa yang aku perintahkan meskipun diam-diam. Aku tahu aku memalukan, tapi orang yang men- _judge_ orang lain memalukan maka dia lebih memalukan daripada orang yang dia _judge_. Tidak ada yang salah aku menjadi cerewet saat menjadi N, karena pada dasarnya idol punya dua sisi. Dan kalian lupa akan satu sisi mereka dan diriku yang lain." Hakyeon hyung mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya lagi.

"Kalian bertanya kenapa aku masih bertahan di VIXX? Karena aku leader! Karena aku hyung! Karena aku eomma! Aku bertanggung jawab atas mereka. Mungkin aneh, tapi cara mereka membullyku itu menunjukkan rasa sayang mereka padaku, dongsaengku kan tsundere semua. Mereka bukan orang yang tak tahu terima kasih, jika mereka bukan orang yang tak tahu terima kasih, Leo tak akan ikut dramus, begitu juga dengan Ken, Hongbin tak akan ikut drama, Hyuk tak akan ikut terjun ke dunia akting, dan Ravi tak akan susah-susah melakukan project duet dan solonya. Tak mungkin Leo dan Ravi mau bolak-balik Jepang-Korea. Apa sikap mereka menunjukkan mereka orang-orang yang tak tahu terima kasih?" kami termangu.

"Mereka dongsaengku, mereka berterima kasih dengan cara mereka sendiri. Cara yang manis. Mungkin yang kalian lihat selama ini mereka selalu membullyku, tapi tak tahukah kalian? Mereka sebenarnya sangat mencintaiku dan menyayangiku! Jadi, jangan pernah ejek VIXX, baik aku ataupun dongsaengdeulku, karena kalian tak pernah tahu apa, siapa, dan bagaimana VIXX!" boleh aku menangis?

"Itu jawabanku pada mereka!" ujar Hakyeon hyung dengan senyum lembut. **GREP!** Sanghyuk dan Hongbin yang duluan memeluk Hakyeon hyung dari belakang. Baru aku, Jaehwan hyung, dan Taekwoon hyung.

"HAKYEEOONNNNN~" Hakyeon hyung tertawa. Tawa renyah yang selalu menjadi tawa favorit kami.

"Lepas dulu! Aku tak bisa nafas!" kami melepas satu per satu pelukan kami.

"Gomawo!" ujar kami bersamaan. Hakyeon hyung tersenyum.

"Eum! Cheonma!"

' _Bagaimana kami tak bisa menyayanginya jika dia saja sebaik ini?'_

.

.

Hotel

Aku duduk kembali di kasurku dan mengambil buku catatan yang tadi aku simpan. Aku tersenyum kecil mengingat moment _break_ tadi.

...

-maafkan aku yang selalu membuatmu kesal, atau apapun itu. Karena aku malu jika harus menunjukkan rasa sayangku padamu. Yahh~ katakan aku tsundere seperti Bin, tapi aku tak separah dia. Kau yang memelukku selalu aku balas kan? Bahkan aku jujur mau membalas pelukkanmu.

Hyung, aku mencintaimu, aku menyayangimu, aku selalu merindukanmu. Kau hyung, eomma, dan chingu yang menyenangkan. Kau- kau apa ya? Aku tak tahu bagaimana aku mendeskripsikanmu lagi. Menurutku kau yang terbaik! Sangat terbaik! Belum pernah aku menemukan yang sepertimu, mungkin di grup lain ada, tapi menurutku kau yang terbaik untukku dan VIXX. Hakyeon jjang!

Hyung, kau selalu menjadi sandaranku, setiap aku sedih dan gundah, kau selalu dapat menemukanku, bahkan kau tahu kapan aku berbohong dan tidak! Auuhhh~ kau mengerikan hyungg~ kkkkk~ tapi, aku tahu, itu karena kau selalu menyayangi kami, maka kau peka akan keadaan kami.

Hyung, jadilah Hakyeon hyungku selalu, ne? Apapun dan bagaimanapun perkataan orang, kau tetap hyungku! Eommaku! Dan leader VIXX! Saranghae, hyung~

NB: hyung, pesanku singkat ya? Tak apa kan? Toh aku sudah menunjukkan kasih sayangku secara blak-blakkan kadang. Hehe^^ saranghae~

...

"Kekekeke~" kikikku. **BRUK!**

"Diam atau tidur di luar?" ancam Taekwoon hyung. Aku mendengus. Ini susahnya satu kamar dengan Taekwoon hyung.

"Menyebalkan! Hyung giliranku sudah selesai. Waktunya giliranmu!" Taekwoon hyung menggumam. Tangannya keluar dari selimut dan menujuk tasnya.

"Taruh sana dan cepatlah pergi tidur sebelum aku menendangmu keluar!" aku mendengus.

"Arraseo arraseoo~" sahutku malas. Setelah aku meletakkan buku itu di tas Taekwoon hyung aku kembali ke kasurku.

"Jalja hyung~" Taekwoon hyung hanya menggumam. Dasar!

.

.

' _Aku selalu menyayangimu hyung, karena alasanku tetap bertahan menjadi idol dan berada di VIXX ini adalah karena sosokmu. Saranghae hyung, tetaplah jadi Cha Hakyeon, hyung yang menjadi alasanku bertahan selama ini. Hyung saranghae~'_

.

.

TBC/END

* * *

 **ehem! untuk ff hime yang lain sebenernya udah ada, tapi hime kesulitan cari ending buat chap dari ff hime yang lain, jadi mohon tunggu yaaa~**

 **ne, berhubung hime udah kelas 12, jadinya hime akan jarang update, untuk yang request ff OS di Hime Karuru 2, ditunggu aja yaa~ tetep bakal hime buatin kok, tapi nggak tahu kapan.**

 **sekian, read review fav dan follow ditunggu!**


	21. Chapter 21

Hakyeon Diculik! (bag.1)

:V-I-X-X:

:N-Leo-Ken-Ravi-Hongbin-Hyuk:

::

Jellyfish Ent.

Keenam namja penuh karisma ini baru saja selesai melakukan latihan. Mereka akan menghadiri acara tahunan yang biasanya diadakan di salah satu stasiun televisi besar di Korea. Kerutan lelah jelas terlihat di wajah keenamnya. Mereka memasuki mobil dengan langkah gontai. Hakyeon Hongbin dan Jaehwan masuk ke mobil pertama, sedang Wonshik Taekwoon dan Sanghyuk masuk mobil kedua.

"Hakyeon!" namja manis itu mendongak lelah menatap sang manager. Kelima member lainnya urung naik mobil saat nama hyung kesayangan mereka diteriakkan oleh sang manager.

"Ada apa hyung? Aku lelah sekali~" keluh Hakyeon. Hongbin sampai harus turun lagi untuk menyangga Hakyeon dari belakang agar tidak limbung.

"Maafkan aku Hakyeon-ah, tapi jadwal individumu menunggu!" ujar sang manager. Hakyeon melenguh kesal. Dia lupa akan jadwal individunya.

"Sampai jam berapa? Dan dimana?" tanya Wonshik. Nada pertanyaan namja berambut merah ke- _orange_ -an itu tersirat keposesifan.

"Hanya jadwal radio Ravi, dan tidak akan malam, aku janji!" ujar sang manager memaklumi keposesifan anak buahnya pada sang leader.

"Awas kalau bohong!" ujar Sanghyuk dari dalam mobil kedua. Hakyeon menghela nafas lelah.

"Baiklah, kajja! Jangan tunggu aku, sampai dorm harus segera tidur, arrayo?!" kelima membernya tak ada yang mengangguk maupun menggeleng. Hakyeon berjalan sedikit terhuyung saking lelahnya, tapi dia tahu resiko seorang idol itu bagaimana. Hongbin saja sampai cemas kalau-kalau hyungnya menabrak sesuatu.

"Cepat masuk, kalian harus pulang!" ujar manager mereka satu lagi. Kelimanya dengan terpaksa mengangguk. Tubuh mereka lelah, namun pikiran mereka ada pada sang leader. Entah kenapa mereka merasa cemas sekarang.

' _Semoga dia baik-baik saja'_ doa kelimanya.

.

.

N's side

Hakyeon menjalankan jadwalnya dengan sedikit semangat, dia lelah sungguh! Tapi bagaimana lagi?

' _Ayolah, Yeon! Ini jadwal terakhir dan setelah itu kau bisa tidur dengan nyenyak di kasur bonus pelukan dari dongsaengmu!'_ batin Hakyeon. Namun-?

"Eh? A-apa tadi yang aku pikirkan?" gumamnya dengan wajah merona. Pelukan? Dia rasa otaknya sudah agak konslet.

"Lupakan! Ayo fokus!" ujarnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Sang manager yang setia menemani membelikan latte untuknya sesuai dengan pesan yang dikirim oleh Taekwoon. Membelikan Hakyeon makan karena sang anak asuhnya yang manis itu belum makan di restaurant yang direkomendasikan langsung oleh Jaehwan. Mengawasi leader manis itu sesuai dengan perintah Wonshik. Memberikan vitamin pada sang leader sesuai dengan perintah Hongbin, dan terakhir memastikan jam kerja sang leader selesai tepat waktu dan pulang dengan selamat sesuai perintah Sanghyuk.

' _Kenapa aku jadi semacam babysitter Hakyeon? Ya Tuhan! Mereka posesif sekali pada sang Leader!'_ batin sang manager kesal. Namun dia tersenyum kecil. Anak-anak asuhnya memang berbeda dari idol lainnya. Jika idol lain menunjukkan kasih sayang dengan cara blak-blakkan, secara langsung. Berbeda dengan VIXX yang menunjukkannya lewat bullyan. Bahkan kasih sayang member VIXX pada sang leader membuat sang manager menjadi _babysitter_ dadakan. Seperti dirinya sekarang. Dia terkekeh geli. Dia ingat dulu member VIXX sangat tidak senang dengan _skinship_ dari Hakyeon. Mereka geli? Risih? Tapi lihat dibelakang panggung sekarang? Jika leadernya diam, mereka malah menempel-nempel pada Hakyeon. Berebut perhatian sang leader tercinta. Jika ditanya, "Kau suka N?" mereka akan jawab. "Kami tak suka N, tapi kami sudah Hakyeon". Dia geleng kepala sendiri mengingatnya.

"Hyung! Hyung!" manager VIXX itu segera menoleh dan mendapati Hakyeon memanggilnya.

"Ya? Ada apa?" tanya sang manager.

"Ayo pulang! Aku sudah sangat lelah~" keluhnya.

"Ah ne!" dia langsung teringat pesan Sanghyuk agar membawa sang leader segera pulang jika jadwalnya sudah selesai. Dia tak mau dihajar Sanghyuk.

.

.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Hakyeon tertidur dengan damainya. Sang manager tersenyum saat melihat wajah polos Hakyeon. Dia jadi paham kenapa para member begitu posesif dan sangat menyayangi Hakyeon, bahkan memberi perhatian lebih pada sang leader.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan dorm. Saat keluar, ia terkejut mendapati Jaehwan berdiri di depan bersama dengan Sanghyuk.

"Mana Hakyeon hyung?" tanya Jaehwan.

"Ada di dalam, ia sedang tidur, aku tak tega bangukan" Jaehwan mengangguk. Ia membuka pintu mobil di mana Hakyeon berada, dia mengurai senyuman. Dilepasnya seatbelt Hakyeon dan kemudian menggendong sang leader dengan mudah. Ayolah, baru-baru ini berat badan Hakyeon turun lagi, dan itu membuat Taekwoon sejak beberapa hari ini uring-uringan karena pola makan sang leader. Sanghyuk di belakang Ken membawa tas Hakyeon. Jaehwan masuk duluan.

"Ah hyung!" sang manager yang baru saja duduk di dalam mobil kembali dan mengenakan seatbeltnya memandang Sanghyuk.

"Ne, ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau ingat pesanku tadi kan hyung?" sang manager mengangguk. Dia merasa sudah memulangkan Hakyeon dengan selamat sesuai dengan selesainya jam kerja Hakyeon kan?

"Kau tahu hyung?" tanya Sanghyuk. Sang manager menggeleng.

"Aku rasa aku sudah memulangkannya dengan selamat dan sesuai jam kerjanya kan? Memang ada apa?" tanya sang manager.

"Hyung lihat jam!" sang manager melihat jamnya. Dia syok kemudian.

"Kau telat lima belas menit dari jadwal kepulangan Hakyeon hyung, seharusnya Hakyeon hyung pulang sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu!" ujar Sanghyuk dengan senyum manis, saking manisnya sang manager merinding.

"Ahahaha.. Sanghyuk-ah, itu, tadi bensinya menipis, dan aku harus mengisinya!" ujar sang manager dengan gugup. Sanghyuk mengangguk saja.

"Aku maafkan, hati-hati di jalan hyung~" Sanghyuk berlalu masuk. Sang manager masih terdiam, kemudian dia menggelengkan kepala dan menjalankan mobil.

"Hahhh~ dia menghitungnya ternyata. Jika bensinya tak habis, Hakyeon sudah pulang sejak tadi. Hahh~ sudahlah~" gumamnya.

.

.

Dorm

Sanghyuk meletakkan tas Hakyeon disebelah tas Taekwoon. Jaehwan membaringkan sang hyung dengan perlahan ke kasur. Dan Hakyeon langsung memeluk gulingnya saat disodorkan oleh Wonshik.

"Dia nampak kelelahan" gumam Hongbin. Keempat saudaranya menganguk. Taekwoon dan Hongbin mengganti pakaian Hakyeon dengan piyama. Hakyeon sendiri tak terusik karena saking lelapnya ia tidur.

"Jja, jadi siapa yang tidur dengannya?" tanya Sanghyuk. **PLAK!**

"Perkataanmu perlu diperbaiki, Hyuk!" ujar Wonshik.

"Ya maksudku siapa yang giliran menemaninya tidur?" tanya Sanghyuk ulang.

"Aku!" jawab Jaehwan.

"Yasudah, temani dia, jangan kau 'makan'!" ingat Taekwoon.

"Iya iya!" sahut Jaehwan kesal. Mereka pun tidur setelah memberi kecupan di kening sang leader.

.

.

Dorm

Esok paginya Hakyeon bangun karena terusik dengan suara berisik alarmnya. Dia menggeliat pelan, saat merasa ada tangan kokoh yang memeluknya, ia berbalik. Senyum terukir di bibirnya saat menatap wajah polos Jaehwan yang tidur terlelap.

"Hwanniee sudah pagi~" ujarnya pelan. Jaehwan menggeliat pelan. Dia semakin menarik Hakyeon dan memeluknya semakin erat. Bahkan Hakyeon sendiri tak sadar, sejak kapan Jaehwannya yang imut ini punya tangan sekokoh keempat dongsaengnya yang lain?

"Hwaaniiieee~" panggil Hakyeon lagi.

"Ck, hyung aku masih ngantuk!" rutuk Jaehwan dengan mata terpejam.

"Bangunlah, sebelum Taekwoon yang membangunkamu!" ujar Hakyeon. Jaehwan membuka matanya malas. CUP dia curi kecupan di bibir sang leader yang hanya bisa merona saja.

"Ish! Kebiasaan!" kesal Hakyeon. Jaehwan terkekeh. Keduanya pun bangun. Hakyeon berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk gosok gigi dan cuci muka, managernya yang baik hati itu memberi tahu kemarin bahwa hari ini mereka _break_. Hakyeon berjalan keluar dan menemukan Taekwoon tidur di sofa.

"Tidak biasanya" gumam Hakyeon. Dia menghampiri Taekwoon, dan duduk menghadap wajah lucu Taekwoon saat tidur. Dia usap pipi namja chic itu.

"Woonieee~" panggilnya. Namja tampan itu menggeliat pelan. Matanya perlahan terbuka.

"Hng? Hakyeonie?" Hakyeon mengangguk. Taekwoon mengerjap pelan lalu duduk. Dia menghirup udara dan menghembuskannya. Dia menatap namja manis yang duduk di bawah. Wajahnya perlahan mendekat dan mencium bibir merah Hakyeon.

"Pagi Yeoniee~"

"Pagi Wooniee~"

Hakyeon bangun dari duduknya dan masuk kamar Wonshik-Sanghyuk. Dengan segera ia melompat ke tubuh bongsor Sanghyuk.

"Hyukkieee~ irreonnnaaaa~" maknae tampan itu menggeliat pelan dan membuka matanya.

"Oh Yeonie hyung~" suara Sanghyuk serak, namun entah kenapa bagi Hakyeon itu...sexy? Oh! Pukul kepala Hakyeon sekarang. Hakyeon segera mencium bibir Sanghyuk, dan bangun menuju Wonshik. Dia mengusakkan kepalanya ke leher Wonshik, membuat namja tampan itu kegelian.

"Nghh~ Yeonniee hyunggg~" Wonshik hafal siapa yang membangunkannya jika seperti kucing begini.

"Banguunnnn~" CUP Wonshik membuka matanya dan menatap Hakyeon dengan senyum.

"Pagi Wonshikkiee~ Sanghyukkie~" Hakyeon keluar kamar menuju kamar Hongbin, namun namja tampan berdimple itu sudah bangun dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Hakyeon segera menghabur pada Hongbin.

"Ouch! Dasar Hakyeon hyung!" Hakyeon tertawa pelan. Ia melepas pelukkannya dan mencium bibir Hongbin.

"Pagi Binniieee~" sapa Hakyeon.

"Pagi Yeonnie hyungg~" balas Hongbin dengan senyum mautnya. Hakyeon terkekeh lalu menuju dapur membantu Taekwoon.

.

Sarapan berlangsung dengan tenang. Yang bertugas mencuci piring hari ini adalah Wonshik dan Sanghyuk. Sisanya menuju ruang tengah.

"Hyung, apa tak ada camilan lagi?" tanya Jaehwan yang baru datang dari dapur. Hakyeon menggeleng tak tahu.

"Habis?" tanyanya balik. Jaehwan mengangguk. Sanghyuk dan Wonshik kembali dari dapur.

"Akan aku belikan!" ujar Hakyeon.

"Kau yakin sendiri?" tanya Taekwoon. Hakyeon mengangguk.

"Hari ini kebetulan aku juga ingin pulang sebentar" ujar Hakyeon lalu berdiri dan menuju kamar untuk bersiap.

"Yakin tak mau ditemani?" tanya Wonshik. Hakyeon mengangguk. Dia sudah siap. Ponsel, dompet, masker, dan topi, semuanya sudah lengkap.

"Oke aku pergi dulu, annyeoongg~" **BLAM**

"Perasaanku tak enak" gumam Hongbin.

"Sama" sahut keempat yang lain.

.

.

Hakyeon baru saja sampai di Changwon dua jam yang lalu. Dia sedang ada di rumah sang eomma dan sedang bermain bersama keponakannya. Tawa tak lepas dari bibir merahnya.

"Natal kali ini kau di dorm?" tanya sang eomma.

"Ne, tapi nanti tahun baru aku pulang" jawab Hakyeon. Sang eomma tersenyum kecil.

Hakyeon menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarganya hingga sore datang. Pukul empat dia pamit pulang. Nyonya Cha tak rela anaknya pulang, karena juju saja, dia merasa cemas sekarang.

"Yeonie tak menginap saja?" tanya sang eomma.

"Aku harus pulang, aku sudah janji pada yang lain" jawab Hakyeon kalem. Sang eomma menghela nafas.

"Hati-hati, nak!" ujar sang appa.

"Ne, tentu saja!" ujar Hakyeon. Dengan langkah riang ia pergi keluar rumah untuk kembali ke Seoul menggunakan kereta bawah tanah.

.

.

Dorm

"AARGGHHHH! Serius! Ini sudah jam sembilan malam dan Hakyeon hyung belum pulang!" geram Wonshik.

"Ponselnya juga tidak aktif, sialan!" geram Hongbin. Taekwoon yang kesal nyaris saja membanting ponselnya, jika-

 **TING TONG TING TONG TOK TOK TOK**

Pintu dorm digedor dengan brutal. Bel dibunyikan berkali-kali. Tanda bahwa si tamu sedang tak sabaran. Sanghyuk melangkah dengan amarah. Ia frustasi, hyungnya tak bisa dihubungi. Kata orang tua Hakyeon, Hakyeon sudah pulang sejak jam empat sore tadi, dan seharusnya hyungnya sudah sampai Seoul pukul tujuh. Dan sekarang sudah pukul sembilan! Siapa yang tidak cemas?

"SIAPA?! YA- Sajangnim?" sajangnim masuk setelah dipersilakan oleh Sanghyuk.

"Sajangnim? Ada apa?" tanya Jaehwan. CEO Hwang dan CEO Kim bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah frustasi kelima member VIXX.

"Hakyeon- dimana?" tanya CEO Kim.

"Kami tak tahu, dia pagi tadi izin pergi Changwon, dia bilang tidak menginap, tapi saat ditanya, Cha eomma bilang bahwa Hakyeon sudah pulang sejak jam empat sore menggunakan kereta bawah tanah, dan seharusnya dia sudah pulang sejak jam tujuh tadi, namun dia belum datang hingga sekarang!" jelas Wonshik.

"Dan ponselnya tak aktif, kami sudah menghubunginya berkali-kali!" ujar Hongbin.

"Dan jangan salahkan kami kalau dia pergi sendiri, dia melarang kami ikut!" ujar Taekwoon.

"Oke oke, tenang, kita punya kabar baik dan buruk!" ujar CEO Kim.

"Apa itu?" tanya Jaehwan.

"Kabar baiknya, kami tahu dimana Hakyeon, kabar buruknya, Hakyeon..." kelima member VIXX itu menatap penasaran.

"... **diculik!** "

kedip

kedip

kedip

kedip

"MWO?!"

.

.

TBC/END

* * *

 **untuk chapnya Leo author minta maaf, chap itu harus ditunda karena author kesusahan menyusun moment LeoN-nya. jadi author selingi dengan ff ini. kkk maafkan author ya tapi bulan ini keluar, hanya nggak tahu kapan keluarnya. author harus menyusun moment LeoN-nya.**

 **read review fav dan follownya ditunggu**

 **sekali lagi maafkan yaa~**

 **saranghae^^**


	22. Chapter 22

Hakyeon Diculik! (bag.2)

:V-I-X-X:

:N-Leo-Ken-Ravi-Hongbin-Hyuk:

::

N's side

Namja manis itu membuka matanya perlahan. Ia merasa tubuhnya mati rasa. Dia tak bisa bergerak bebas.

"Eunggh~ EH? Aku- dimana?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Dia mengedarkan matanya menatap sekitarnya. Dan dia baru sadar kalau dia diikat diranjang.

"OMO!" Hakyeon berusaha menggerakkan tangannya tapi tak bisa, semakin ia berontak, tangannya semakin sakit karena kulitnya bergesekkan dengan permukaan tali yang kasar.

"Ya Tuhan aku dimana sekarang? Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Hakyeon mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi. Seingatnya dia berjalan menuju stasiun bawah tanah untuk menunggu kereta jurusan Seoul. Dia menunggu sambil duduk di salah satu bangku yang disediakan. Saat itu ada orang asing yang duduk di sebelahnya. Dia namja, dan tubuhnya sama kekarnya dengan kelima adiknya. Namun Hakyeon acuh, tapi orang itu tiba-tiba mengajaknya bicara, Hakyeon yang memang dasarnya baik dia jawab saja namun seadanya. Saat keretanya tiba Hakyeon segera berdiri dan hendak masuk, namun tiba-tiba gelap melandanya.

"Ya Tuhan bagaimana ini? Hiks Wooniee~ Hwaniee~ Shikkiiee~ Binniee~ Hyukkiee~ hiks" isak Hakyeon memanggil nama adiknya. Dia dilanda ketakuan sekarang, dan dia baru merutuki kekeras kepalaannya, seharusnya tadi ia keluar dengan Taekwoon atau salah adiknya yang lain. Kakinya diikat pada masing-masing ranjang, sama halnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia bergerak-gerak gelisah di atas kasur. **CKLEK**

"Sudah bangun manis?" Hakyeon menatap namja yang baru masuk kamar itu, dia terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa namja yang masuk itu adalah namja yang tadi bicara dengannya di stasiun.

"K-Kau-?!" namja tadi tertawa dan mengangguk.

"Ne, aku namja tadi yang mengajakmu bicara." Ujarnya. Hakyeon berusaha bangkit namun tak bisa. Tangannya tertahan.

"Kau mau apa? Dan siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Hakyeon takut. Namja itu mendekati Hakyeon dengan seringai mengerikannya. Dan baru kali ini Hakyeon mengakui seringai Taekwoon, Jaehwan, Wonshik, Hongbin, dan Sanghyuk lebih sexy daripada namja di hadapannya ini.

"Hiks lepaskan aku apa salahku? Kumohon lepaskan aku" isak Hakyeon. Dia sungguhan takut sekarang. Dia hanya berharap kelima adiknya menemukannya. Tapi-

' _Ini Changwon, tak ada yang tahu daerah ini kecuali aku, hiks Taekwoonie Jaehwannie Wonshikkie Hongbinniee Sanghyukkie tolong aku hiks'_ Hakyeon menangis dalam diam. Namja itu duduk di tepi kasur. Ia mengusap air mata yang turun di pipi chubby Hakyeon. Hakyeon semakin takut.

"Ah~ Hakyeon-ah, jangan menangis~" ujarnya dengan nada yang memuakkan bagi Hakyeon. Dia beringsut mundur.

"Hiks lepaskan aku hiks" isak Hakyeon. Tangisannya semakin menjadi, dia hanya mau dongsaengnya. Namja tadi menyeringai. Dia membuka laci nakas di samping kasur. Dia menemukan gunting. Hakyeon semakin takut saat menatap gunting itu.

"Naahh~ Hakyeonniee kita mulai dari mana? Bagian atas atau bawah, heum?" gunting itu menelusuri kerah Hakyeon. Turun ke dadanya, perut, dan semakin ke bagian bawah tubuhnya. Hakyeon menahan nafas. Dia bahkan baru sadar, masker, topi, dan jaket yang ia kenakan sudah lepas entah kemana. Dan hanya tersisa kemeja hitam dan jeans yang ia kenakan.

"K-kau m-mau a-apa?" tanya Hakyeon tersendat karena takut. Namja tadi menyeringai.

"Sebelum aku melakukan sesuatu padamu, aku ingin tanya padamu, apa kau ingat fanmeetmu di Incheon?" Hakyeon mencoba mengingat. Terlalu banyak fanmeet dan dia bingung.

"Ahh~ kau tak ingat, baiklah tak apa. Hakyeon-ah, kau ingat fanboy yang kau ajak bercanda?" Hakyeon mengangguk pelan.

"Kau tahu? Dia adikku" ujar namja itu. Hakyeon diam. Gunting itu perlahan mulai menggunting kemeja Hakyeon. **KREK! SRET! BRRT! SRAK!** Kemeja itu terkoyak dengan mudah. Mata Hakyeon membulat kaget.

"YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Hakyeon telanjang dada sekarang. Tubuh yang terbalut kulit tan eksotis itu terekspos. Pinggang ramping itu benar-benar menggoda iman. Dan perut tanpa abs itu nampak menggiurkan, tubuh namja berstatus leader VIXX itu seperti wanita.

"Tak ku sangka kau sesexy ini Cha Hakyeon~" ujarnya. Hakyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya, saat bibir namja itu menelusuri tiap lekuk tubuhnya. Air matanya menetes. Kelima adiknya bahkan tak sampai seintim ini menyentuhnya. **CKLEK**

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" seorang namja lagi datang masuk. Hakyeon menatap kaget. dia ingat namja ini. Namja ini adalah fanboynya. Siapa namanya? Ah! Lee Kanghyuk. Mahasiswa seni semester 5. Hakyeon ingat.

"Aku? Lihat idolamu ini?" namja tadi mendekat dan kaget.

"OMO! Hakyeon hyung!" kagetnya, namun matanya berkilat lain.

"Hyung, kau janji kan kita akan menikmati tubuhnya bersama-sama, kau mencuri start!" rengek Kanghyuk pada sang hyung.

"Hahaha... Hyung hanya mempersiapkannya. Jangan khawatir, kita akan menikmatinya malam ini!" kedua bersaudara itu menyeringai mengerikan. Hakyeon menggeleng.

"Andwae! Lepaskan aku! Hiks pulangkan aku ku mohon!" isak Hakyeon. Dia terus berusaha bergerak. Namun usahanya sia-sia, yang ada tangannya semakin lecet. Kanghyuk mendekati Hakyeon dan duduk di sisi lain kasur. Dia mengusap wajah Hakyeon yang memucat ketakutan.

"Tenanglah Hakyeon hyung, kita akan bermain lembut, dan kau pasti akan ketagihan!" ujar Kanghyuk. Hakyeon menggeleng.

"Lepaskan aku hiks aku mohon jangan sentuh aku hiks" kedua bersaudara itu tak mendengarnya.

"Hyung, ayo siapkan ruangannya!" ajak si dongsaeng. Sang hyung mengangguk. Dia bangkit dari duduknya menyusul sang adik keluar kamar.

"Siapkan dirimu Hakyeon!" ujarnya sebelum pergi dari kamar itu. Hakyeon menangis. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri. Dia bisa melihat jaketnya tergantung di balik pintu. Kenapa dia tak sadar sejak tadi? Dia harus bisa keluar dari sini dan pergi ke Seoul segera atau kalau tidak ke rumah orang tuanya.

"Engh ish! Kenapa susah sekali"gerutunya. Dia meraba simpul tali itu.

"Eh-?! AH! Sanghyukkie pernah mengajariku melepas ikatan ini!" Hakyeon tersenyum cerah saat sadar simpul ikatan yang digunakan pernah Sanghyuk ajarkan padanya. Padahal saat itu niat Sanghyuk hanya main-main tak tahunya ada gunanya juga seperti saat ini. Saat merasa ikatannya mengendur, dia segera melepaskan kedua tangannya. Dengan segera Hakyeon melepaskan ikatan di kedua kakinya. Setelah lepas. Dia segera berjalan dan meraih jaketnya. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan menyalakannya. Banyak _missed call_ dari kelima dongsaengnya. Dia segera menghubungi Taekwoon yang namanya ada di atas.

" _Hallo?"_

" _Hakyeon!"_

" _Taekwoonie! Hiks tolong akuu jebal hiks"_

" _Kau dimana?"_

" _Aku tidak tahu, tapi kemungkinan masih di Changwon"_

" _Kami kesana"_

" _Hiks tolong aku Woonie hiks"_

" _Ne ne tenanglah dulu, kami akan segera ke sana"_

" _Taekwoonie jangan matikan ponselnya! Aku akan mencoba keluar!"_

" _Hyung jangan gegabah!"_

" _Jaehwannie jika aku tak segera keluar mereka akan...akan..."_

" _Akan apa hyung?"_

" _memperkosaku Wonshik"_

Hakyeon menatap pintu itu, pintu itu terkunci, dan Hakyeon mendengar suaranya. Dia menatap jendela. Dia buka jendela itu.

" _Aku ada di lantai dua"_

" _Ya Tuhan! Jangan nekat Cha Hakyeon!"_

" _Bin-ah aku tak mau diperkosa hiks tolong aku!"_

" _Kami sedang perjalanan ke sana hyung, aku sudah mendapat lokasimu!"_ Hakyeon bersyukur punya maknae pintar seperti Sanghyuk.

" _Hiks Sanghyuk-ah!"_ kelima namja disebrang sana cemas bukan main.

" _Jangan matikan ponselnya!"_ ingat Hakyeon lagi. Dia meletakkan ponsel itu di nakas. Dia menemukan selimut di lemari. Dia mengambil semuanya. Dengan cepat tangannya menali, mengaitkan selimut satu dengan lainnya. Hakyeon tersenyum ceria. Ia mengantongi ponselnya. Dan membuka jendela perlahan. Dia julurkan selimut itu, dan menalinya pada kaki ranjang. Sisanya ia juntaikan ke bawah. Hakyeon perlahan keluar jendela. Ia takut tinggi tapi untuk kali ini ia harus berani. Dengan perlahan Hakyeon turun dari lantai dua. **BRUK!** Hakyeon membola kaget.

' _Aku harus segera keluar dari sini!'_ Hakyeon berlari ke arah gerbang yang tak terlalu tinggi dan bisa dicapai oleh tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut jaket. **BRUK!**

"YAK! CHA HAKYEON!" tubuh Hakyeon menegang kaget. Dengan segera ia berlari menjauhi rumah itu. Tangannya merogoh kantong sakunya.

" _Saeenggieee!"_

" _Hyung/Hakyeon!"_

" _Hiks kalian dimana? Hiks tolong aku! Mereka mengejarku!"_

" _Ya Tuhan! Bersembunyilah dulu hyung!"_

" _Tapi disini gelap Hwanniee~ aku tak tahu tempat aman di sini!"_

" _Selamatkan dirimu hyung, kami sedang dalam perjalanan!"_

" _Hiks Hyukkiee~"_

" _Shhhtt hyung~"_ Hakyeon berlari sambil menghubungi dongsaengnya, dia ketakutan. Sedang dongsaengnya disana jauh lebih khawatir dan takut jika terjadi apa-apa pada sang hyung. **GREP!**

"Mau kemana kau, HAH?!" **TRAK!** Ponsel itu jatuh.

"YAK! LEPASS!" teriak Hakyeon. Hakyeon diseret dengan kuat oleh dua namja itu.

"YAK! LEPASKAN AKU!" **BUAGH! BUGH!** Tubuh kecilnya dipukul kuat, perutnya dipukul hingga ia batuk darah. Dengan lemas Hakyeon berusaha lepas namun cengkraman pada kedua lengannya sangat kuat. Mereka menyeret Hakyeon dengan mudah.

" _HYUNGG/HAKYEON!"_

.

.

VIXX's car

Taekwoon meremat setir kuat. Dia semobil dengan Wonshik dan Hongbin. Jaehwan ada di mobil yang lain bersama Sanghyuk yang sekarang memimpin di depan. Hongbin memainkan ponsel di tangannya.

"Kau sudah menghubungi polisi?" tanya Wonshik. Hongbin mengangguk.

"Kepolisian Changwon, aku minta mereka membantu pencarian Hakyeon hyung" ujar Hongbin.

"Bagus" nampak Jaehwan mengebut. Taekwoon jadi ikut mengebut.

Suara dua mobil yang mengebut membelah sunyinya malam. Jaehwan dan Taekwoon yang menyetir sama-sama tak bisa tenang.

.

.

N's side

Hakyeon memberontak. Kedua kaki jenjangnya menendang-nendang dengan lemah. Kanghyuk yang geram mengikat keduanya pada masing-masing ranjang. Ini kamar yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Ish! Lepas! Lepas!" ronta Hakyeon. **PLAK!** Hyung Kanghyuk menampar pipi tembam Hakyeon kuat. Meninggalkan jejak merah disana.

"hiks lepaskan aku" Kanghyuk mendekati Hakyeon. Wajahnya mendekati wajah manis Hakyeon yang sudah lebam. Ia mencengkram dagu Hakyeon.

"Tatap mataku!" Hakyeon tak mau. Dengan kasar Kanghyuk menghadapkan wajah Hakyeon padanya. Membuat namja manis itu meringis sakit. Kanghyuk menyeringai.

"Kami tadi berniat bermain lembut denganmu tapi kau malah memberontak dan kabur, jadi jangan salahkan kami jika kami bermain kasar, Hakyeon hyungiee" Hakyeon menitikkan air matanya.

"Hiks apa salahku?" keduanya tertawa.

"Kau tak salah apapun Hakyeon, kami hanya ingin bermain denganmu, okay? Jadi turuti kemauan kami" ujar hyung Kanghyuk.

"Hyung ayo mulai saja, aku sudah tak tahan!" Hakyeon menggeleng.

"Jangan hiks jangan sentuh aku hiks" isak Hakyeon. Kanghyuk tak mendengarnya dan tak mau ambil pusing. Dia melepas paksa jaket Hakyeon, hyungnya melepas celana jeans Hakyeon.

"Andwae andwae andwae hiks hiks" Hakyeon merasa hina sekarang. Ia ditelanjangi dua orang asing di tempat yang asing pula. Hakyeon menggerakkan kakinya, namun dengan segera Kanghyuk memukul kaki Hakyeon dengan sabuk.

"AKH!" pekik Hakyeon kesakitan.

"Kau berisik sekali!" **PLAK! PLAK!** Pipinya ditampar kuat dua kali dan meninggalkan luka robek di bibirnya karena tamparan keras itu.

"Sumpal saja mulutnya!" ujar Kanghyuk. Hyungnya mengambil kain dan menyumpalkannya pada mulut kecil Hakyeon.

"HMMPPHH!"

"Dengan ini kan kau tak akan banyak bicara lagi! Jja! Kita lepas kain terakhir!" Kanghyuk menggunting kain terakhir yang melekat pada tubuh Hakyeon. Air mata Hakyeon mengalir deras. Dia hanya berharap dongsaengnya menemukannya sebelum tubuhnya disetubuhi secara paksa.

' _Taekwoonie Jaehwannie Wonshikkie Hongbinnie Sanghyukkie jebal tolong aku'_ batin Hakyeon.

.

.

"Nghh hmmphh" Hakyeon mengerang sakit saat bagian bawah tubuhnya dihentak dengan keras, tanpa pelumas apapun. Sudah sejak dua jam yang lalu, mereka menyetubuhi tubuh lemas Hakyeon. Hakyeon tak diizinkan keluar, mereka menutup jalur keluar sperma Hakyeon. Membuat namja manis itu menangis kesakitan. Dia tak mendesah, dia tak menikmati ini. Dia tersiksa. Dongsaengnya belum menemukannya. Tubuhnya sakit semua, mereka memukuli Hakyeon jika Hakyeon tak bergerak sesuai dengan keinginan mereka. Tubuhnya penuh memar. Terlebih bagian bawahnya sangat ngilu. Dia menangis. Merasa hina dan ternodai. Tubuhnya juga lengket. Karena keduanya mengeluarkannya diluar, di atas tubuh dan wajah Hakyeon.

"Ahhh shh ini nikmathh ngghh ermhh" Hakyeon menangis, dia merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri.

"hiks hiks"

.

.

5VIXX's side

Taekwoon menggenggam erat ponsel Hakyeon. Mereka berlima dan para polisi menatap sekeliling, mencari tempat mencurigakan yang mungkin saja Hakyeon ada di sana.

"Eh?" Hongbin menunduk mengambil kalung yang ia kenali adalah milik Hakyeon hadiah dari Jaehwan.

"Jaehwan hyung ini kalung darimu kan?" Jaehwan menoleh dan mendekati Hongbin. Dia menatap kalung itu dan mengangguk.

"Jejak darah" ujar Wonshik saat menatap ada banyak darah yang tercecer. Mereka menggeram, bisa dipastikan hyungnya dilukai.

"Kita ikuti jejak ini saja, aku punya firasat ini akan membawa ke tempat Hakyeon hyung!" ujar Sanghyuk. Mereka mengangguk. Kelimanya dan para polisi mengikuti jejak darah itu. Namun langkah mereka terhenti disebuah gang kecil.

"Berhenti di sini?" gumam kelimanya.

"Mungkin lebih baik kita masuk!" usul kepala polisi. Saat hendak masuk-

"Biar kami saja, kalian tunggu diluar!" ujar Wonshik. Para polisi itu mengangguk.

Kelimanya melangkah masuk. Jaehwan menggenggam erat kalung Hakyeon yang merupakan hadiah darinya.

"Rumah kumuh ini mencurigakan" ujar Hongbin dalam gumaman. Sanghyuk berjalan keluar gang lagi, dia menatap rumah besar di sebelah gang kecil itu. Dia melihat sebuah selimut yang terjulur dari jendela lantai dua.

"Hyung" panggil Sanghyuk dalam gumaman.

"Rumah disebelah gang ini tempat Hakyeon hyung saat menelpon kita tadi" ujar Sanghyuk. Keempat hyungnya mendongak. Lalu menatap rumah kumuh mencurigakan disini.

"Disini tak ada jendela" gumam Hongbin. Dia melihat sebuah tumpukan kardus. Dia membuka salah satu kardus itu. Matanya membulat.

"H-hyung i-inii!" kelimanya menatap Hongbin dan sama terkejutnya. Di tangannya ada foto-foto Hakyeon. Bahkan ada foto Hakyeon yang bertelanjang dada. Tangan kelimanya terkepal erat.

"Siapa orang yang berani men- _stalk_ Hakyeon sampai seperti ini?" desis Taekwoon. Wonshik mendekati pintu dan menempelkan telinganya. Dia sayup-sayup mendengarkan suara desahan berat seorang pria. Hingga-

"AAARRRGHHHH"

"Hakyeon" desis mereka.

.

.

Di dalam Hakyeon yang baru saja mencapai klimaksnya harus menerima rasa sakit karena Kanghyuk menjambak rambutnya. Mendongakkan wajah Hakyeon yang sudah penuh memar dan lebam.

"Bagaimana heum? Bukankah kami memuaskan?" tanya Kanghyuk. Hakyeon menangis.

"Sekkya! Lepaskan aku! Nappeun!" geram Hakyeon. Dia berusah berontak, namun tubuh lemasnya tak mendukungnya. Kanghyuk dan sang hyung tertawa.

"Dengar!"

"Akh!" Saejoon, hyung Kanghyuk, mencengkram kuat dagu Hakyeon, bahkan Hakyeon bisa merasakan kulit pipinya tergores. Dia meringis sakit. Tubuhnya sudah sakit semua. Tapi dari semua itu dia merasa hina sekarang. Tiga jam tubuhnya disetubuhi oleh orang asing.

"Cha Hakyeon! Karena kami sudah mengambil 'harta'mu maka kau harus jadi milik kami!" Hakyeon menggeleng, ia tak mau, ia hanya milik orang tuanya, dan kelima dongsaengnya.

"Shireo! Aku tak mau! Kau bukan siapa-siapaku!" desis Hakyeon menolak.

"AKH!" cengkraman itu semakin menjadi. Kanghyuk melepas ikatan di tangan dan kakinya.

"Lihat aku!" Hakyeon mendongak saat tangan Saejoon beralih menjambak rambutnya, mendongakkan kepalanya paksa.

"Memang ada yang mau dengan tubuhmu sekarang eh? Adik-adikmu? Aku rasa mereka jijik padamu!" Hakyeon menatap nyalang. **Cuih!** Saejoon geram bukan main saat Hakyeon meludahinya.

"Kau-!" **PLAK! BUAGH! BUGH! BUHG! DUGH!**

Hakyeon tertawa lirih. Apa begini akhir hidupnya? Dia bahkan belum meminta maaf pada kelima dongsaengnya. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas dan sakit. Terlebih bagian bawahnya, yang nyeri bukan main. Dia disetubuhi kasar dan tanpa ampun oleh mereka. Bahkan tanpa pelumas sama sekali. Ditambah lagi mereka memukulinya selama bersetubuh tadi.

"Apa kau belum puas dengan kegiatan kita tadi, eh?" Saejoon menarik paksa tubuh kecil Hakyeon. Namja itu hanya diam.

Kanghyuk berdiri di belakang Hakyeon. Dia bersiap menghujamkan miliknya jika saja gebrakan keras hingga pintu itu lepas dari engselnya. Keduanya membulat kaget menatap lima member VIXX yang menatap garang pada mereka. Hakyeon yang sudah lemas hanya mengukir senyum kecil sebelum matanya menggelap. Taekwoon menatap keduanya bengis. Dengan langkah lebar dia mendekati ketiganya dan langsung menghantam Saejoon dan menangkap tubuh lemas Hakyeon yang lengket, bau dan penuh lebam. Taekwoon menatap miris namja kesayangannya dan para member itu.

"AWAS!" Wonshik dan Sanghyuk langsung menendang Kanghyuk. Jaehwan dan Hongbin mengurus Saejoon. Taekwoon melepas jaket besarnya dan menyelimuti tubuh telanjang Hakyeon.

"Hakyeon-ah! Hakyeon-ah!" namun tak ada sahutan dari si empunya. Taekwoon segera menggendongnya.

"Aku bawa dia ke rumah sakit, Wonshik dan Hongbin nanti gabunglah dengan Jaehwan!" ujar Taekwoon. Ia segera berlari keluar. Meninggalkan empat dongsaengnya yang diselubungi hawa neraka.

"MATI KALIAN!" **BUAGH! BUAGH! BUGH! BUGH!** Mereka lepas kendali dan hampir membunuh keduanya jika polisi tak datang dan menghentikan mereka berempat.

.

.

Di rumah sakit, Taekwoon cemas bukan main. Hakyeon tak sadarkan diri sejak tadi. Dia menunggu di luar dengan cemas. **CKLEK**

"Uisa, bagaimana?!" Yoon uisa menghela nafas pelan.

"Dia mendapat kekerasan seksual dimana dia akan mengalami trauma berat, aku harap kau selalu disisinya, luka-lukanya sudah kami obati, dan tubuhnya juga sudah dibersihkan" Taekwoon menarik nafas lega. Keempat dongsaengnya yang lain tiba bersamaan dengan sang dokter yang pamit undur diri.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Wonshik.

"Kemungkinan dia akan trauma" ujar Taekwoon pelan.

"Kau sudah hubungi orang tuanya?" Sanghyuk mengangguk.

"Sedang dalam perjalanan kemari" jawab sang maknae.

.

.

 **N POV**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Putih. Aku menatap sekeliling. Sepi dan kosong. Aku sendirian disini. Kejadian dimana aku diperkosa masih melekat erat dibenakku. Aku trauma. Kejadian itu benar-benar tak pernah terpikirkan olehku. Aku menangis. Aku merasa hina sekarang. Hingga wajah kelima dongsaengku muncul dipikiranku. Aku semakin menangis.

Ingatan bagaimana mereka memanjakanku, melindungiku, berebut perhatian dariku, terekam dengan jelas. Tapi sekarang bagaimana? Leader dan Hyung yang mereka banggakan saja tak bisa menjaga diri hingga diperkosa seperti ini.

"Aku tak pantas untuk mereka lagi, hiks" aku melepas paksa infus ditanganku. Dengan tertatih aku turun dari ranjang. Pandangan mataku kosong, tak ada harapan lagi. Aku bukan Cha Hakyeon yang ceria dan penuh ambisi. Tidak, sosok itu sudah hilang. Aku berjalan dengan perasaan hampa, air mataku menetes terus menerus, namun aku tak terisak. Kakiku membawaku ke atap rumah sakit. Saat membukanya angin pagi langsung menerpa wajahku.

"Tinggi sekali, mungkin jika aku jatuh, aku bisa langsung mati" kekehku. Aku berjalan mendekati pembatas itu. Kakiku naik perlahan. Bayangan indah bersama member VIXX terputar secara cepat di otakku. Senyum miris terukir di bibirku.

"Taekwoonie Jaehwanie Wonshikkie Hongbinnie Sanghyukkie mianhae mianhae" bisikku.

.

.

 **NORMAL POV**

"Uisa! Uisa! Ada orang yang mau bunuh diri dengan melompat dari atap gedung!" Taekwoon segera menatap suster dan dokter yang berlari panik. Entah kenapa perasaannya tak enak. Dia segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju kamar Hakyeon. Keempat dongsaengnya sedang sarapan. Langkah kaki jenjang Taekwoon semakin cepat menuju kamar Hakyeon, namun-

"Kosong? Kemana dia?" Taekwoon mencari Hakyeon ke seluruh rumah sakit.

"Kau mencari siapa hyung?" tanya Hongbin, Taekwoon menatap horror adik-adiknya.

"Hakyeon- hilang...?" keempatnya mata mereka membulat horror.

"Jangan bercanda!" sentak Sanghyuk.

"Siapa yang bercanda, HAH?!" marah Taekwoon.

"Sudah! Jangan ribut! Ayo kita cari!" lerai Jaehwan. Taekwoon pergi ke atap, entah kenapa dia harus kesana. Sedang empat dongsaengnya mencari di bawah.

Sampainya di atap. Ia membulat horror. Orang yang hendak bunuh diri itu-

"Hakyeon- APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" sentak Taekwoon. Hakyeon memutar tubuhnya, selangkah lagi ia akan jatuh. Di bawah sana keempat adiknya membulat horror.

"HAKYEON HYUNG!" teriak mereka dari bawah. Hakyeon mengukir senyum sedih.

"Kenapa kau disini Woonie?" lirihya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Turunlah Hakyeon" bujuk Taekwoon. Hakyeon menggeleng. Dia semakin mendekat ke tepi.

"Hakyeon!" panik Taekwoon.

"Hiks aku tak pantas di sini. Aku mengecewakan appa dan eommaku, hiks aku tak bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, aku tak pantas untuk kalian! Aku hina sekarang! Tubuhku hiks tubuhku sudah dinikmati oleh dua orang asing! Aku tak pantas di sini apalagi menjadi hyung dan leader kalian! Hiks" isak Hakyeon. Taekwoon menggeleng.

"Yeonnie, dengarkan aku, kau tak hina, dan kau pantas bersama kami, mereka yang menculikmu, ini semua bukan kehendakmu, jangan merasa sedih, kami disini selalu bersamamu, kami terbuka selalu untukmu, kami menerimamu apa adanya" ujar Taekwoon dengan nada tenang. Hakyeon menangis, ia menggeleng.

"Aku harusnya melawannya Woonie! Tapi aku diam saja, hiks aku diam saja saat mereka menyentuhku! Hiks aku jijik dengan tubuhku sendiri hiks aku jijik!" Hakyeon menggosoj tubuhnya dengan brutal hingga merah-merah.

"Yeonie hentikan!" Taekwoon panik, jika Hakyeon jatuh bagaimana? Oh dunia Taekwoon akan hancur seketika.

"Yeonie dengarkan aku! Aku! Jaehwan! Wonshik! Hongbin! Sanghyuk! Kami semua tak menganggapmu seperti itu! Kau tak hina! Kau permata kami! Kau sumber kekuatan kami! Kau yang kami butuhkan! Kami menerimamu apa adanya, Hakyeonnie~ kejadian kemarin itu bukan salahmu, kau sudah berusaha kabur, kau menghubungi kami, kau melawan mereka hingga tubuhmu lebam, kau tak hina Hakyeon, tidak! Sekarang turunlah, kami disini!" Hakyeon menangis. Taekwoon melangkah mendekat. Tangannya terulur pada Hakyeon. Keempat dongsaengnya muncul di belakang Taekwoon dengan nafas tersengal.

"Kemarilah, turunlah sekarang, kami disini, kami tak akan meninggalkanmu, sungguh!" ujar Taekwoon. Dengan ragu jemari Hakyeon terulur menggapai tangan Taekwoon. Taekwoon dengan segera menariknya dan memeluk tubuh kecil sang leader.

"Woonieee~ hiks hiks" isak Hakyeon. Taekwoon mengusap bahu kecil sang leader. Empat yang lain menarik senyum, mereka mendekat. Tangan Jaehwan mengusap kepala Hakyeon, tubuh namja manis itu langsung menegang.

"Sshhttt hyung ini Jaehwan tenanglah, aku tak akan menyakitimu" Hakyeon melepas pelukkannya pada Taekwoon dan berbalik menatap Jaehwan.

"Ini aku hyung, mulai sekarang kami, hanya kami yang akan menyentuhmu, hanya kami yang akan menciummu, dan memelukmu, hanya kami dan bukan orang lain, arra?" ujar Jaehwan lembut. Hakyeon mengangguk kecil. Wonshik mengusap lengan Hakyeon yang juga terperanjat.

"Tenang hyung sshhtt tenanglah, kami tak akan menyakitimu, sungguh" ujar Wonshik. Hongbin dan Sanghyuk mengukir senyum.

"Hanya kami mulai sekarang yang akan menyentuhmu hyung, jadi jangan takut." Sanghyuk memeluk sang leader dari belakang. Dan menumpukkan kepalanya di atas kepala Hakyeon. Itu bukan hal sulit mengingat setinggi apa dia.

"Ini Sanghyuk, mulai sekarang yang akan memelukmu dari belakang seperti ini adalah Han Sanghyuk" Hakyeon mengangguk.

"Hyukkie" lirihnya. Sanghyuk tersenyum. Jaehwan melepas pelukan Sanghyuk.

"Aku pakaikan kalungmu dulu ne?" Jaehwan memutar tubuh Hakyeon dan memakaikan kalung Hakyeon. Hongbin menggenggam jemari Hakyeon.

"Hanya Lee Hongbin yang akan menggenggam jemarimu tanpa menyakitimu, Hakyeon hyung" ujar Hongbin dengan senyum hingga dimplenya keluar.

"Binniee" lirih Hakyeon. Wonshik merangkulnya.

"Hanya Kim Wonshik yang berani merangkulmu seperti ini, arra?" Hakyeon mengangguk.

"Wonshikkie~" Wonshik tersenyum kecil. CUP Jaehwan mencium hidung mungilnya.

"Hanya Lee Jaehwan yang mencium hidung mungilmu hyung" ujar Jaehwan dengan senyumannya.

"Hwanniee~" CUP Taekwoon mencium kening Hakyeon.

"Hanya Jung Taekwoon yang mencium kening Long-life friendnya seperti tadi" bisik Taekwoon.

"Wooniee~" CUP CUP CUP CUP CUP

"Dan hanya kami berlima yang akan mencium bibirmu selembut tadi" ujar mereka dalam bisikkan, namun Hakyeon masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Saengiee~" mereka berpelukkan, dengan Hakyeon ditengah-tengah tubuh menjulang mereka.

"Kami selalu disimu hyung" ujar Sanghyuk.

"Kami selalu ada untukmu hyung" ujar Hongbin.

"Kami selalu menemanimu hyung" ujar Wonshik.

"Kami tak akan meninggalkanmu hyung" ujar Jaehwan.

"Kami tak akan melukaimu Hakyeonnie" ujar Taekwoon.

"Kami selalu mencintaimu Cha Hakyeon" Hakyeon mengukir senyum. Ia menempelkan kepalanya pada dada Taekwoon di hadapannya. Sedang dongsaengdeulnya memeluknya erat.

"Saranghae Cha Hakyeon"

"Nado"

.

.

TBC/END

.

.

Para polisi itu membawa kedua namja bersaudara tadi ke kantor kepolisian.

"kalian ditangkap atas kasus pelecehan seksual!" ujar kepala polisi. keduanya bukannya merasa bersalah, mereka malah menyeringai senang.

"setidaknya kami sudah menikmati tubuh indahnya" ujar Kanghyuk dengan seringai.

.

.

.

TBC/END

* * *

 **kalau ada typo maklumin, ini Hime buat sambil ngantuk-ngantuk karena manjangin wordnya**

 **nggak tahu ini bakal muasin kalian semua apa nggak, kalau nggak muasin maafkan yaa**

 **tolong read review fav dan follownya ya?**

 **kritik dan sarannya juga**

 **salam sayang**

 **Hime^^**


	23. Chapter 23

Trauma (bag.1)

:V-I-X-X:

:N-Leo-Ken-Ravi-Hongbin-Hyuk:

:LeoN/Neo:

:Hakyeon Diculik (sequel 1):

VIXX Dorm

Hakyeon sudah diperbolehkan pulang dua hari yang lalu. Sebenarnya, namja manis itu baru boleh pulang seminggu kemudian. Namun Hakyeon tak mau berlama-lama di rumah sakit, terlebih mereka adalah idol, dan beberapa hari lagi akan mengisi acara di sebuah stasiun tv besar di Korea.

Saat ini Hakyeon sedang duduk di ruang tengah dengan sweater besar milik Wonshik. Sejak kejadian penculikan dan pemerkosaan itu, Hakyeon lebih sering mengenakan pakaian kelima adiknya yang ukurannya jauh lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Kelima adiknya senang-senang, toh baju mereka masih banyak.

Dan sejak kejadian itu, Hakyeon jadi semakin pendiam, dan tak banyak bicara. Taekwoon jadi harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali menggantikan tugas Hakyeon. Namja manis itu belum pulih seutuhnya. **CUP** Hakyeon tersentak kaget, namun dia tenang kemudian saat mencium aroma familiar dari namja yang mencium pipinya.

"Hongbinniee~" namja tsundere itu terkekeh pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini hyung?" tanya Hongbin. Ia duduk di sebelah Hakyeon.

"Hanya ingin duduk saja" jawab Hakyeon dengan ekspresi polosnya. Hongbin tersenyum gemas.

"Hakyeon hyung pagi! Binnie hyung pagi!" sapa sang maknae. Hakyeon tersenyum.

"Pagi juga Hyuk!" balas Hongbin. Sanghyuk mencium bibir Hakyeon lembut, dan melumatnya pelan.

"Morning kissku hyungiee~" wajah Hakyeon memerah malu. Hongbin mendengus, ia mencium sekilas bibir Hakyeon sebelum pergi ke dapur membantu Taekwoon. Giliran Sanghyuk yang menemaninya.

"Hyukie, apa kita ada jadwal?" tanya Hakyeon. Semenjak kejadian itu, posisi Leader sementara ada pada Taekwoon. CEO Hwang dan CEO Kim memberi Hakyeon waktu istirahat dan pemulihan trauma pasca kejadian mengerikan itu. Kedua CEO itu berusaha menutupi kejadian ini agar tak bocor ke media.

"Ada hyung, latihan untuk tampil kita besok, dan rehearsal bersama artis lainnya nanti di SBS" jawab Sanghyuk. Hakyeon mengangguk. Jaehwan keluar kamar mandi, dan tubuhnya lebih fresh, namja itu mendekati Hakyeon dan mencium bibir sang hyung.

"Hyung tak mandi?" tanya Jaehwan setelah melepas ciumannya. Hakyeon mendonga.

"Nanti dulu, kalian saja yang mandi duluan" ujar Hakyeon. Sanghyuk lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku mandi duluan ya hyungg~" kedua hyungnya itu mengangguk.

"Aku mau ganti baju dulu hyung~" pamit Jaehwan, Hakyeon mengangguk, dan dia sendiri lagi.

Taekwoon keluar dari dapur. Wonshik keluar dari kamar. Kedua namja tampan itu sama-sama mendekati Hakyeon yang terdiam di sofa.

"Hakyeon" namja manis itu mendongak.

"Woonie? Ada apa?" Taekwoon mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Hakyeon.

"Kau mau mandi dulu atau sarapan dulu? Makanannya sudah siap" Hakyeon melirik kamar mandi.

"Hyukkie masih mandi, aku sarapan dulu saja" jawabnya. Taekwoon mengangguk, dia mengusap lembut kepala Hakyeon.

"Kau ke dapur ditemani Wonshik ne? Aku ke kamar dulu" Hakyeon mengangguk. Taekwoon pergi setelah mencium bibir Hakyeon. Wonshik mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ayo hyung" Hakyeon menerima uluran tangan itu. Dia tersenyum manis pada Wonshik. **CUP** Wonshik juga mencium bibir Hakyeon, dan lengkap sudah keenamnya mencium bibir tipis sang leader.

Awalnya Hakyeon takut, dia menangis saat Taekwoon menciumnya ketika di rumah sakit, tapi Taekwoon dengan mudah menenangkannya. Hingga satu per satu adiknya menciumnya dengan lembut dan Hakyeon mulai terbiasa kembali.

Di ruang makan, Hongbin dibantu Jaehwan sedang menata meja makan. Hakyeon duduk di salah satu kursi. Biasanya ialah yang membantu Taekwoon. Namun sekarang adik-adiknya menggantikannya.

"Wonshik kau sudah mandi?" tanya Hongbin.

"Sudah, sejak tadi pagi malah. Taekwoon hyung membangunkanku duluan tadi!" jawab Wonshik.

"Baguslah! Biasanya kau paling sulit untuk disuruh mandi!" sindir Jaehwan. Wonshik mendengus.

"Jangan bertengkar, cepatlah kalian duduk!" titah Hakyeon. Mereka bertiga duduk, dan menunggu Taekwoon juga Sanghyuk.

Tak lama kemudian muncul Sanghyuk dengan pakaian santainya.

"Mana Taekwoon hyung?" tanya Wonshik.

"Ada di kamar mandi, sebentar lagi juga kemari" ujar Sanghyuk, dia duduk disebelah Hongbin. Dan yang ditunggu pun muncul tak lama kemudian. Mereka pun mulai sarapan dengan suasana hangat. Wonshik dan Jaehwan yang menceritakan cerita konyol. Sanghyuk dan Hongbin yang mengusili Taekwoon. Hakyeon menatap mereka dengan tatapan sendu dan sebuah senyum manis.

Selesai makan, Sanghyuk dan Wonshik yang membereskan meja makan. Empat yang lain ke ruang tengah.

"Hakyeon-ah, mandi sekarang, eoh?" bujuk Taekwoon. Hakyeon mengangguk. Selama di rumah sakit, yang memandikan Hakyeon bukanlah perawat, tapi kelima dongsaengnya secara bergantian. Hakyeon tak mau disentuh siapapun, jadi dokter memeriksanya ketika Hakyeon sudah benar-benar terlelap.

"Hakyeon hyung pakai pakaiannya Taekwoon hyung ya? Pakaianku belum kering" ujar Jaehwan. Hakyeon mengangguk. Taekwoon sudah menyiapkannya di kamar.

Di kamar mandi, Hakyeon melepas sweater Wonshik dengan perlahan. Tubuhnya masih sakit, luka-luka itu belum sepenuhnya sembuh. Taekwoon membantunya melepas pakaian. Setelah pakaiannya benar-benar terlepas, Taekwoon mengangkat tubuh Hakyeon dan memasukkannya ke dalam bath up yang sudah terisi air dan sabun aroma vanilla. Saat Taekwoon hendak menyabuni tubuh Hakyeon, namja manis itu menahannya.

"Akan aku lakukan sendiri Woonie" Taekwoon mengulas senyum kecil. Lalu mengangguk.

"Perlahan saja, Yeonie, supaya tak mengenai lukamu" ujar Taekwoon. Hakyeon mengangguk. Perlahan ia mulai menyabuni tubuhnya. Mulai dari lengan, dada, perut dan kaki. Tiba-tiba bayangan menjijikkan itu terlintas lagi diotaknya. Gosokkan pada tubuhnya semakin menjadi, bahkan mengenai lukanya. Taekwoon panik.

"Sshhtt Hakyeon-ah! Hei, Hakyeon!"

"LEPASS! Hiks hiks" isak Hakyeon. Taekwoon merebut penggosok itu dan memegang kedua bahu Hakyeon.

"Hei!" namja manis itu berhenti. Tubuhnya kembali merah, dan lukanya ada beberapa yang terbuka. Mata tajam itu menatap lembut mata cantik Hakyeon.

"Hei, lihat aku!" tangan Taekwoon terulur mengusap pipi Hakyeon lembut. Namja manis itu memberanikan diri menatap Taekwoon.

"Lupakan apa yang menimpamu Hakyeon, kau disini bersamaku dan yang lain, kau tak akan terluka, percaya padaku, ne? Biarkan aku yang membersihkan tubuhmu" Hakyeon terisak.

"Aku hiks aku hiks hiks" Taekwoon menarik senyum kecil. Ia peluk Hakyeon yang masih ada di bath up, dia biarkan kemejanya basah karena rambut basah Hakyeon.

"Hiks bayangan itu tak mau hilang Woonie hiks" isak Hakyeon. Taekwoon mengusap lembut kepala Hakyeon.

"Kalau begitu jangan diingat, lupakan semuanya, yang perlu kau ingat, hanya kami, ne? Sudah jangan menangis lagi, tak akan ada yang menyakitimu jika kau bersama kami" Hakyeon menarik nafasnya mencoba menenangkan diri. Taekwoon melepas pelukkan mereka dan menatap wajah manis Hakyeon. Dia usap air mata Hakyeon.

"Biarkan aku membersihkanmu dulu" ujar Taekwoon. Hakyeon mengangguk. Taekwoon dengan telaten membersihkan tubuh Hakyeon. Menghindari area yang luka. Selesainya mandi, Taekwoon membantu Hakyeon berdiri dan memakaikan bathrobe padanya. **HUP**

"Woonie?" Taekwoon mengukir senyum tipis da membawa Hakyeon ke kamar. Keempat adiknya menatap mereka dengan senyum kecil.

Di dalam kamar, Taekwoon mengambil P3K dan membuka bathrobe Hakyeon.

"Hyung, ini air hangatnya" ujar Sanghyuk yang masuk sembari membawa baskom berisi air hangat untuk Hakyeon.

"Gomawo Hyuk, ne tolong katakan pada yang lain kita harus bersiap, kita akan langsung rehearsal. Manager akan menjemput setengah jam lagi!" Sanghyuk mengangguk. Setelah namja manis itu keluar, Taekwoon mulai membersihkan luka Hakyeon dengan air hangat lalu setelahnya ia mengobatinya. Selesai mengobati Hakyeon, Taekwoon membantu namja manis itu memakai pakaian. Yang Hakyeon pakai adalah sweater biru milik Taekwoon.

"Hangat" gumam Hakyeon. Taekwoon terkekeh kecil.

"Bersiaplah, aku bereskan ini lalu kita tunggu manager" Hakyeon mengangguk.

.

.

SBS

Member VIXX baru saja turun dari van mereka masing-masing. Taekwoon berjalan di belakang Hakyeon seperti biasanya, Hakyeon harus bertindak sebagai leader saat ini, maka dari itu Taekwoon ada selalu di belakangnya. Sejujurnya mereka cemas sekarang, disini banyak artis, dan mereka takut Hakyeon kembali ketakutan.

"Hakyeon-ah, kau ingat kan kau akan melakukan kolaborasi dengan para dancer lain yang menarikan modern dance?" tanya sang manager, Hakyeon tak menyahut, namun ia mengangguk.

"Hakyeon-ah, kau harus ke sana seorang diri, karena adik-adikmu akan latihan yang lain" ujar sang manager. Mata Hakyeon membulat, jemari Hakyeon mencengkram bagian bawah kaos Hongbin. Namja berdimple itu kaget, namun tersenyum kemudian.

"Hyung tak apa, mereka baik kok, mereka tak akan menyakitimu" ujar Hongbin. Hakyeon menggeleng. Taekwoon pun mendekati Hakyeon.

"Aku yang akan menemaninya, Jaehwan kau awasi latihannya nanti, ne?" Jaehwan mengangguk. Manager hyung hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia prihatin akan kejadian yang menimpa Hakyeon hingga membuatnya sampai seperti ini.

.

.

Hakyeon sedang berlatih dengan Jimin, Mina, Momo, Yaein, dan Cheng Xiao, dan dancer Luda Lee. Taekwoon duduk di samping sang manager. Latihan selesai, Hakyeon segera menghampiri Taekwoon. Namja tampan itu memberi handuk dan botol air minum pada Hakyeon.

"Kalian sudah siapkan? Ayo keluar dan kita mulai rehearsalnya!" titah sang produser. Mereka mengangguk. Hakyeon bangun dari duduknya dan memakai jaketnya. Taekwoon membawa tasnya dan tas Hakyeon.

Mereka menemui member VIXX yang bersama BTOB dan EXO.

"Hakyeon hyung! Taekwoon hyung!" Jaehwan dan Sanghyuk melambai pada keduanya. Dua hyung tertua VIXX itu segera menghampiri mereka. Taekwoon sejak tadi tak melepas genggaman tangannya pada Hakyeon.

"Hwaniee! Hyukkie!" Hakyeon memeluk keduanya.

"Awww! Hyung, hati-hati!" ujar Sanghyuk. Member EXO dan BTOB menatap heran akan tingkah Hakyeon.

"Bagaimana latihan kalian?" tanya Taekwoon pada Jaehwan. Namja berhidung mancung itu menatap Taekwoon.

"Lancar, tanpa hambatan!" jawab Jaehwan.

"LEPAS!" pekikan Hakyeon mengagetkan mereka. Semua arti menatap ke arah Hakyeon yang mundur ketakutan saat produser menyentuh pundaknya.

"Ya Tuhan!" member VIXX segera mendekati Hakyeon.

"Hakyeon, dia produser, tenanglah!" ujar Taekwoon. Namja manis itu meremat jemari Taekwoon. Air matanya siap tumpah kapan saja.

"Hyung tenanglah, dia tak akan menyakitimu!" ujar Hongbin. Dia mengusap wajah Hakyeon.

"Tenang okay?" bujuk Wonshik.

"Mianhae, kami pergi sebentar!" Taekwoon membawa Hakyeon pergi setelah diberi kode oleh Jaehwan bahwa dia akan mengurusnya.

"Ada apa dengan Hakyeon hyung?" tanya Jimin. Jaehwan menatap minta maaf pada produser yang masih nampak syok.

"Ah ne arraseo aku tadi juga agak kasar" ujar sang produser. Jaehwan dan Wonshik meminta maaf berkali-kali.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Jimin-ah, hanya insiden kecil yang menimpanya, tenanglah!" ujar Sanghyuk.

' _Bukan insiden kecil sebenarnya'_ batin Sanghyuk.

.

.

Taekwoon menenangkan Hakyeon yang sejak tadi menangis ketakutan. Taekwoon memeluk Hakyeon erat.

"Sudah Hakyeon-ah, mereka tak akan menyakitimu, di sana tak ada yang akan menyakitimu, tenanglah tak apa" ujar Taekwoon. Hakyeon menggeleng.

"Di sana mengerikan Woonie hiks aku tak mau di sana" isak Hakyeon. Taekwoon mengusap lembut kepala Hakyeon.

"Hakyeonnie!" Taekwoon melepaskan pelukkanya.

"Lihat aku!" Taekwoon mengangkat dagu Hakyeon, menatap mata sendu itu.

"Tak akan ada yang menyakitimu, selama aku, Jaehwan, Wonshik, Hongbin, dan Sanghyuk ada disekitarmu. Mereka tak akan menyakitimu, percaya padaku, untuk kali ini, hilangkan rasa takutmu, kami selalu melindungimu Hakyeon. Percayalah, untuk kelancaran acara ini, jangan takut pada mereka. Mereka tak akan menyakitimu, arrachi?" Hakyeon mulai tenang.

"Jinjja?" Taekwoon mengangguk.

"Sudah lebih baik?" Hakyeon mengangguk.

"Kajja kembali, dan minta maaf pada produser, ne?" Hakyeon mengangguk lagi. Taekwoon mencium keningnya.

"Kajja! Jangan takut, kami selalu disisimu Hakyeon!" bisik Taekwoon.

.

.

TBC/END


	24. Chapter 24

Long-life Friend

:V-I-X-X:

:N-Leo-Ken-Ravi-Hongbin-Hyuk:

:LeoN/Neo:

::

 **ALL LEO POV**

Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku tulis. Aku saja jarang bicara kenapa jadi harus menulis ini? Tapi aku rasa tak ada salahnya menulis ini. Kau mau judul seperti apa? Aku hanya punya satu, "Long-life Friend". Kau mau? Jadi apa yang harus aku tulis sekarang?

Aku rasa aku hanya akan menulis bagaimana rasa terima kasihku padamu. Kau tahu? Saat pertama kali datang menjadi trainee aku sempat terpesona padamu, karena kau nampak pendiam, dan kau juga tersenyum manis menatapku dan yang lain. Tapi tak lama kemudian, kau mulai menunjukkan sifat aslimu. Kau mulai cerewet, mengomel, banyak tingkah, tak bisa diam. Apalagi? Banyak, masih banyak tingkah menyebalkanmu. Entah karena aku terlalu pendiam atau apa, kau jadi terus menempeliku, membuatku tertawa atau bertingkah 'memalukan'. Aku menolak eksistensimu di sekelilingku. Aku selalu mendorongmu menjauh setiap kau menempeliku. Tapi- setiap kali melihat Wonshik dan Jaehwan yang memeluk, merangkul, atau melakukan apapun itu padamu, aku marah, aku kesal. Entahlah, tapi yang pasti aku tak suka. Aku kira mungkin dulu aku kesal, karena Wonshik dan Jaehwan lebih memilihmu, namun setelah sekian lama, aku sadar, aku cemburu pada mereka. Terlebih Wonshik. Kau selalu curhat padanya. Menyebalkan sekali.

Hakyeon-ah, saat era Chained Up akhir tahun, Depend On Me, dan awal tahun era Dynamite, kau mengacuhkanku, kau tak mau ku dekati, kau selalu menghindariku. APA SALAHKU?! Kau malah menempel pada yang lain. Kau membuatku kesal juga sedih sekaligus. Apa kau menuruti permintaanku waktu itu? Saat akhir 2014?

Disaat aku mulai bisa tertawa, berinteraksi baik dengan kamera, mulai bisa tersenyum dan bicara banyak, kau malah menjauhiku. Kau tahu? Kau membuatku kesal! Sampai akhirnya aku menemukanmu menangis di atas panggung. Saat kau menutup matamu itu. Aku menatap sekitar, member lain sedang menghibur fans, dan akhirnya aku yang menghampirimu, merangkulmu, dan bernyany disisimu. Saat di atas panggung, kau kembali mendekatiku, bernyanyi bersamaku, tapi-? Saat turun kau mendiamkanku, mengacuhkanku demi member lain, Hakyeon-ah kau tahu seberapa sedihnya aku?!

Saat aku curhat masalah ini pada Wonshik, dia malah memarahiku, aku jadi tersulut juga kan, tapi tak lama kemudian, Jaehwan yang mendengar pembicaraan kami ikut memarahiku.

"Kau harusnya sadar hyung! begitulah rasanya diacuhkan! Tidak enak kan diacuhkan olehnya?!" marah Wonshik saat itu.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur hyung! kami berlomba-lomba mendapatkan perhatiannya kau malah mengacuhkannya!" sambung Jaehwan. Aku diam. Aku berpikir lagi. Mungkinkah ini yang kau rasakan saat aku menjauhimu? Sejak itu aku mulai berpikir. Mungkin dengan mendekatimu, aku bisa kembali membuatmu aktif.

Perlahan-lahan, aku mulai mendekatimu kembali, saat di era Dynamite, aku berusaha mendekatimu kembali, mengajakmu bicara, meskipun awalnya, saat tahu kau menjauhiku, aku semakin menjauhimu tanpa berniat memperbaiki, namun itu dulu, saat hampir menjelang promosi Dynamite selesai, kau baru kembali bicara padaku, dan aku kembali meresponmu. Saat era Fantasy, moment yang kita buat sangat banyak, bahkan bisa kulihat member lain iri dengan kita. CEO memberi tahuku, bahwa era Fantasy ini kita harus banyak berinteraksi. Karena entah kenapa konsep video Fantasy malah terlihat untuk kita berdua. Tapi, sisi positifnya, aku bisa manfaatkan era fantasy ini untuk berbaikan denganmu. Aku ingat betapa protesnya member lain saat tahu konsep videonya. Tapi ya mana aku pikirkan.

Saat masuk era The Closer, aku dekat dengan Jaehwan, aku berusaha mendekatkan diri dengan yang lain, yang malah berujung kau kembali diam. Saat foto bersama, kau selalu menarik Jaehwan ditengah, tak tahukah kau aku kesal? Jika tidak Jaehwan, pasti ada Wonshik atau Hongbin yang menjadi penengah. Dan aku tak bisa foto berdua denganmu. Kecuali saat ulang tahunmu waktu itu, kita pergi berdua yang berujung pada aksi ngambek member lain karena aku mencuri start. Hei, kalau kau tahu, aku sudah mempersiapkan diri jauh-jauh hari sebelum ulang tahunmu. Lalu foto dimana kita menempel adalah saat ulang tahunku. Kau tahu betapa senangnya aku?

Saat di Vietnam, aku mencari keberadaanmu, tapi kau malah menghilang. Aku jadi berfoto dengan Jaehwan. Aku sempat mengupload dua foto itu, tapi yang ku dapat malah protesan dari para LEON shipper, namun komentar kebahagiaan dari KEO Shipper. Ravi dan Hongbin foto bersama saja tak dapat protes. Kenapa aku malah dapat protes dari para shipper?

...

"JUNG TAEKWOON!" aku segera memasukkan buku itu ke dalam tas. Dan menatap namja mungil yang lansung menubrukkan diri padaku.

"Ada apa, heum?" tanyaku lembut.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?! Disana tak ada Hongbin! Wonshik! Jaehwan! Dan Sanghyuk! Kenapa tak ada siapapun disisiku saat dirias tadi? Kenapa hanya ada manager?!" aku mengusap air matanya yang turun. Sejak kejadian penculikkan itu dia jadi berubah, mentalnya terguncang, tak mau disentuh orang lain kecuali member VIXX. Kalau keluarganya pengecualian. Aku menepuk lembut kepalanya. Dia baru saja melakukan opening gayo daejun bersama dancer-dancer yang menarikan modern dance. Saat itu para member VIXX sudah harus dirias, aku meminta Jaehwan menemaninya, tapi namja tampan sekaligus manis itu harus segera pergi latihan, dan aku tak tahu itu, aku baru tahu dari manager, tapi manager melarangku, mengatakan agar Hakyeon terbiasa. Tapi apa yang didapat sekarang?

"Ssshhttt tenanglah, aku disini Yeon, aku disini" bisa kurasakan kostumku basah.

"Hiks jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, hiks Wooniee!" isak Hakyeon.

"Sudah, ayo ganti pakaianmu dengan pakaian perform, aku temani!" member lain masih bersama para dancer untuk latihan, aku disini memang menunggu Hakyeon sejak tadi.

"Shireeoo!" aku menghela nafas.

"Hakyeon-ah, dengarkan aku!" aku mendongakan wajahnya. Menatap mata cantik yang basah itu.

"Ssshhtt~ tenanglah, mereka disana tak menyakitimu kan?" Hakyeon menggeleng.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja disini bersama kami, meskipun kami tak disisimu, kau tak akan terluka. Percaya padaku, ne?" dia terisak. Aku memeluknya dan menepuk bahunya lembut, menenangkannya.

"Hakyeon-ah, percaya padaku, mereka tak akan melukaimu selama kami bersamamu, meskipun kami tak disisimu" dia mulai mengangguk.

"Nah, kajja, ayo ganti!" dia menurut. Aku menghapus air matanya dan mencium kedua matanya. Membawa pergi ke tempat para coordi noona.

Selama Hakyeon dirias. Aku duduk kembali dan membuka buku tadi.

...

Hakyeon-ah, aku punya harapan terselubung di tahun 2017 mendatang. Aku harap, kau tetap sehat Hakyeon, tetap menjadi Cha N dan Cha Hakyeon yang aku dan member lain kenal. Tetap menjadi Leader VIXX yang selalu mengayomi kami. Hakyeon-ah, aku berharap kau selamanya bersama dengan VIXX. Dan kau selalu terus tersenyum untukku dan member lain.

Hakyeon-ah, aku tak tahu apalagi yang harus aku katakan padamu. Rasa terima kasih dan bersalahku sangatlah besar padamu.

Aku merasa bersalah saat promosi era Fantasy, seharusnya kita dapat empat thropy kemenangan, harus menjadi tiga thropy karena aku mengalami cidera di ISAC dan menjadikan kita tak bisa tampil. Maafkan aku. Meskipun sisi positifnya, kita bisa istirahat.

Aku tahu, aku member yang paling sering sakit dan cidera. Maafkan aku yang selalu membuatmu khawatir Hakyeon.

Hakyeon, setelah dipikir-pikir, perkataan Jaehwan ada benarnya. Seharusnya aku bersyukur, disaat member lain berlomba-lomba untuk mendapat perhatianmu. Kau justru secara sukarela memberikan perhatianmu padaku, namun aku mengacuhkanmu. Maafkan aku Hakyeon-ah.

Hakyeon-ah, masih banyak yang ingin aku tuliskan. Tapi, semuanya sudah dikatakan member lain. Kau tahu? Aku bersyukur, bertemu dengan orang sepertimu, kau selalu memberikan pundak kecilmu padaku saat aku butuh sandaran. Kau selalu ada untukku saat aku ada masalah. Kau selalu menyemangatiku. Kau penopang kami semua. Dengan bahu sekecil itu kau menyokongku dan yang lain dari belakang.

Aku-

...

"ANDWAEE!" aku segera memasukkan buku itu dan menghampiri Hakyeon yang menatap ketakutan pada manager hyung.

"Hyung, sudah aku katakan jangan paksa dia!" marah Wonshik. Hakyeon bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh Hongbin. Aku menepuk bahunya, dia segera berbalik dan memelukku. Keempat member lain memasang wajah berang. Manager hyung menghela nafas.

"Jangan paksa dia dekat dengan orang lain jika ia tak mau!" ujar Jaehwan dengan nada datar.

"Jaehwan-ah, jika tidak dibiasakan maka dia akan terus seper-"

"DIA URUSAN KAMI! DAN JANGAN PERNAH MEMAKSANYA!" marah kami semua. Aku geram juga lama-lama. Hakyeon meremat kemeja depanku.

"Noona rias ulang Hakyeon hyung!" titah Sanghyuk.

"Kalian-!" geram manager hyung.

"Hei, manager Kim, biarkan saja, apa yang mereka katakan benar, Hakyeon adalah urusan mereka, dan jangan paksa Hakyeon lagi!" CEO Hwang menahan manager hyung. sedang aku menghapus air mata Hakyeon sebelum noonadeul meriasnya. Hakyeon sesenggukan kecil. Jujur saja itu menggemaskan. Tapi jika melihat situasinya, itu sudah beda cerita lagi.

"Wooniee~" dia menahanku agar tak pergi, member lain masih memasang wajah tak senang.

"Kalian semua hilangkan wajah marah kalian jika diatas panggung nanti, jangan membuat takut artis lain!" ingatku. Mereka berempat mengangguk.

"SEMUANYA SEBENTAR LAGI ACARA AKAN DIMULAI!" teriak produser dari luar pengeras suara dimasing-masing ruang tunggu artis. Seluruh staff berlari kesana-kemari menyiapkan semuanya. Hakyeon sudah mulai tenang, malah sudah mulai menempeli Hongbin. Aku merapikan tatanan rambutnya.

"Binniee jangan jauh-jauh dariku!" Hongbin mengangguk. Karena jika sudah mulai di atas panggung, maka aku hanya akan mengawasinya dari belakang. Member lain akan berada di dekatnya. Jaehwan dan Hongbin yang ada disisinya.

Selama acara dimulai, Hakyeon akan menjadi N. Dan itu berarti aku menjadi Leo, Wonshik menjadi Ravi, Jaehwan menjadi Ken, Sanghyuk menjadi Hyuk, Hongbin menjadi Hongbin yang tsundere.

Saat tampil Hakyeon benar-benar menjadi N. Namun saat turun ke bawah, saat para dancer ikut turun, ia merapat pada Hongbin. Sejujurnya aku miris melihatnya, semenjak kejadian penculikkan itu, Hakyeon benar-benar trauma berat.

Acara yang berlangsung entah berapa jam itu kini telah usai. Kami semua turun dari panggung bergantian dengan artis lain. Hakyeon tak melepas genggamannya dari Hongbin, maupun dariku. Wonshik dan Sanghyuk ada di depan. Jaehwan ada di belakang bersamaku. Jaehwan berbicara dengan Jin BTS, membuat moment diam-diam. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Hyung!" PUK aku menoleh dan menemukan Chanyeol EXO. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Ya? Ada apa?" tanyaku. Chanyeol melirik Hakyeon sekilas. Ah aku lupa! Hakyeon kan dekat dengan Chanyeol dan Xiumin EXO juga.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu? Maksudku, Hakyeon hyung-" aku menggeleng pelan.

"Hanya insiden 'kecil' jangan khawatir, Chanyeol" ujarku sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Errr- tapi- sudahlah, tak apa" ujar Chanyeol dengan senyum tipis.

' _Maafkan aku Chanyeol karena berbohong!'_ batinku. Aku menarik Jaehwan segera saat melihat Hongbin kesulitan menangani Hakyeon. Ya Tuhan, ini di depan artis lain. Siapa yang berani menyentuh Hakyeon? Mataku terkejut mendapati Jimin yang tersentak kaget. Key juga terlihat terkejut, mereka niatnya ingin menyapa Hakyeon. Wonshik dan Sanghyuk sampai harus berbalik saat mendengar pekikan Hakyeon.

"H-Hakyeon hyung a-aku-" aku meminta Hongbin membawa Hakyeon pergi.

"Maaf Jimin-ah, Hakyeon sedang ada masalah, jadi maklumi sikapnya yang sedikit sensitif" ujarku sebelum aku dan Jaehwan berlari menyusul Hongbin Wonshik dan Sanghyuk yang membawa Hakyeon kembali tadi. Artis yang lain jadi menatap kami berenam.

Sampai di ruang rias. Manager hyung nampak akan marah, tapi Wonshik mendorong sang manager keluar.

"Kalau manager hyung marah bukan menyelesaikan masalah malah menambah masalah! Sekali lagi ini urusan kami!" Wonshik kembali masuk. Hakyeon menangis ketakutan dipelukkan Hongbin.

"Hyung sshhhtt sudah tenanglah, mereka Key hyung dan Jimin, hanya ingin menyapamu, mereka hanya ingin menanyakan kabarmu, mereka tak menyakitimu" ujar Hongbin.

"Tapi dia hiks dia memukulku!" ujar Hakyeon. Key memang tadi nampak sedikit keras menepuk pundak Hakyeon. Hakyeon sendiri jadi trauma pada sentuhan yang mengagetkan.

"Ssshhtt~ tenanglah hyung, dia bukan memukulmu, dia menepuk bahumu, memang agak keras, mungkin karena kau tak dengar dia memanggilnya, jadi ia berinisiatif" ujar Hongbin.

"Hiks hiks ayo pulang hiks ayo pulang~" tangisnya ketakutan. Jaehwan memeluknya.

"Hwanniee ayo pulang hiks aku tak mau disini!" isaknya semakin kencang.

"Noona, hilangkan riasan kami segera!" pinta Wonshik.

Selesainya kami berganti pakaian, dan riasan sudah hilang, kami segera pulang. Memang sebenarnya yang dikatakan oleh manager hyung tadi benar, tapi juga salah. Manager hyung terlalu cepat memaksakan keadaan pada Hakyeon. Dan Hakyeon sendiri masih dihantui bayang-bayang mengerikan itu. Kami berlima masih berusaha memulihkannya perlahan, tapi manager malah memulihkannya secara cepat, dan terkesan dipaksakan. Siapa yang tak geram?

"Wooniieee~" aku menoleh dan mendapati Hakyeon yang matanya sayu, nampak sekali jika namja paling mungil di grup kami itu mengantuk.

"Kau mengantuk?" dia mengangguk.

"Kajja pulang!" aku merangkulnya.

.

.

Dorm

Hakyeon sudah pulas tertidur. Aku menggendongnya dan menidurkannya di kamar.

"Hongbin, ini jadwalmu menemaninya tidur kan?" Hongbin mengangguk.

"Aku ganti baju dulu hyung~" dia pergi ke kamar untuk ganti baju, aku melepas perlahan sepatu, jaket, masker, dan topi Hakyeon. Kaos kakinya juga aku lepas. Sanghyuk datang dengan membawa sebaskom air hangat.

"Kau saja yang bersihkan Hyuk, aku carikan baju dulu!" Sanghyuk mengangguk.

"Gunakan saja bajuku hyung!" ujarnya, aku menurutinya dan pergi keluar. Membiarkan Hakyeon dibersihkan Sanghyuk. Sekembalinya dari mencari baju Sanghyuk, aku membantu maknae itu mengganti pakaian Hakyeon. Hongbin masuk tak lama kemudian.

"Taekwoon hyung bisa gunakan kamarku" ujarnya. Aku mengangguk.

"Gomawo Bin-ah, jja kalian tidurlah!" Sanghyuk dan Hongbin mengangguk. Jaehwan dan Wonshik sudah tidur di kamar masing-masing karena lelah. Besok masih ada acara yang harus diisi. Aku hanya berharap Hakyeon bisa mengikutinya. Aku mencium keningnya.

"Jalja Hakyeon" bisikku lalu pergi keluar.

.

.

Aku duduk di kasur Hongbin dan kembali mengeluarkan buku itu. Dan kembali mencatat.

...

-berharap kau selalu sehat Hakyeon, aku tak mau kau menjadi sepertiku yang sering sakit. Maafkan aku yang selalu merepotkanmu dan membuatmu khawatir. Aku ingin sehat supaya bisa selalu mengawasimu, dan menjagamu dalam diam. Agar aku juga bisa mendekatimu, dan membuat moment bersamamu.

Hei Hakyeon, ada satu foto yang membuatku masih kesal padamu dan Hongbin. Aku lupa kita ada dimana, entah di Amerika atau dimana. Saat itu kita jalan-jalan berenam, tiba-tiba kau menarikku sembari membawa LSR Hongbin, ku kira kau akan mengajakku berfoto, ternyata kau memintaku **MEMFOTOKANMU** dengan Hongbin. Yang lebih membuatku kesal lagi adalah foto itu diupload Hongbin ke twitternya, dengan caption menyebalkan **"N & KONG PHOTO BY LEO"** aku ingin sekali membanting hp saat tahu itu. Apalagi aku sangat ingin melempar Hongbin ke sungai han. Aku juga kesal, saat di konser yang keberapa aku lupa, aku kira Hongbin mau menghampiriku, tak tahunya ada kau di belakangku, dan dia menubrukmu hingga kalian jatuh dan tertawa bersama. Aku kesal kau tahu itu!

Hakyeon-ah, Cha Hakyeon, Nae long-life friend, saranghae chingu-ya, neomu neomu saranghae

Hakyeon, beruntunglah kau, aku menuliskannya beberapa hari sebelum tahun baru, karena saat tahun baru nanti aku akan pulang, mungkin? Entahlah, yang penting. **"SELAMAT TAHUN BARU HAKYEON-AH SARANGHAE"**

...

Aku menutup buku itu, aku tersenyum kecil membaca kalimat terakhir. Aku tahu itu bukan aku sekali. Tapi siapa peduli. Oh aku yang terakhir ya?

"Aku bawa saja dululah!" ujarku. Lalu aku kembali memasukkanya ke dalam tas. Aku bersiap tidur, sebelum-

"Hyung, kau bisa tidur dengan Hakyeon hyung tidak? Aku merasa flu dan aku tak mau menularinya" aku menghela nafas.

"Baiklah" ujarku, sebelum pergi aku menepuk kepala Hongbin.

"Minum obat dan vitaminmu!" Hongbin mengangguk.

"Gomawo hyung, tapi nanti jatahmu jadi jatahku, oke?" aku mendengus.

"Terserahmulah, cepat tidur! Dan semoga cepat sembuh!" dia mengangguk.

"Gomawo hyung, jalja!"

"Ne nado jalja Bin-ah" aku keluar kamar dan menuju kamar Hakyeon. Aku meletakkan tasku lalu berbaring disampingnya.

"Jaljayo Hakyeonniee~" bisikku dan memberi kecupan di bibirnya sebelum aku ikut masuk ke alam mimpi.

.

.

 _Long-life friendku, Hakyeon, tetaplah jadi Cha Hakyeon yang aku cintai dan aku kenal juga aku dan member VIXX sayang._

 _Selamat tahun baru Hakyeon._

.

.

TBC/END

* * *

 **ini chap spesial Leo aku gabung sama trauma hakyeon, jadi nyambung sama sekuel chap trauma sebelumnya**

 **aneh ya? maaf yaa**

 **seharusnya udah update kemaren tgl 31 tapi karena ada acara Hime baru bisa mengupdatenya hari ini, kalo typo mohon dimaklumi**

 **akhir kata**

 **SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2017**

 **read review fav dan follownya ditunggu**


	25. Chapter 25

:Ravi's Day:

:Navi:

:Trauma bag. 3:

::

14 Februari 2017

"Yak! Bangun ppalli! Kita ada jadwal!" Taekwoon menepuk pantat Wonshik dan Sanghyuk bergantian karena keduanya tak kunjung bangun. Jaehwan yang melintas di depan kamar RaHyuk itu mendengus.

"Hyung, tendang saja pantat mereka. Kasihan Hakyeon hyung yang kelaparan sekarang! Kau tak ingin aku atau Hongbin menghancurkan dapur dorm kan?" Taekwoon mendengus.

"Arra arra, jangan sentuh dapur kecuali kau minum air!" peringat Taekwoon. Jaehwan hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh, lalu berjalan menuju dapur menemui Hakyeon dan Hongbin yang ada disana.

"Mana Taekwoonie?" tanya Hakyeon pada Jaehwan yang baru saja duduk. Jaehwan menunjuk kamar RaHyuk. Hakyeon membalik badannya menatap pintu kamar yang ditunjuk oleh Jaehwan tadi. Hongbin hanya mengacuhkan mereka dan meminum susu miliknya yang tadi Hakyeom buatkan untuknya.

"Wonshik dan Sanghyukkie belum bangun?" tanya Hakyeon. Jaehwan mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, besok ulang tahun Wonshik, kuenya sudah ada?" tanya Jaehwan.

"Aku sudah pesankan tinggal diambil" ujar Hongbin. Jaehwan mengangguk.

DUAGH DUAGH BRUK BRUK BLAM!

Taekwoon melangkah ke dapur dengan langkah kesal. Tiga orang yang lain hanya menatapnya saja.

"Taekwoonie, pintunya akan rusak kalau kau terus membantingnya" peringat Hakyeon. Taekwoon mendengus sembari mengambil dua bungkus ramyun. Dia sudah tak mood masak gara-gara mengurus Wonshik dan Sanghyuk.

"Kalau mereka tak susah dibangunkan aku tak akan membanting pintu, hahh~ aku jadi malas masak. Kita makan ramyun saja!" ujar Taekwoon dengan nada kesal. Tak lama kemudian Wonshik dan Sanghyuk datang tak lama kemudian dengan wajah merengut kesal.

"Hyung, kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" rutuk Sanghyuk. Taekwoon hanya acuh.

"Sudah ayo makan, nanti keburu terlambat!" ujar Hakyeon. Mereka pun segera makan setelah Taekwoon menyiapkan makanan.

.

.

Malam semakin larut saat mereka selesai latihan. Ruang latihan ramai akan suara dentuman musik. Hakyeon dan Wonshik masih nampak asyik menari. Diam-diam semua member VIXX menarik seulas senyum kala melihat hyung kesayangan mereka sudah mulai membaik keadaannya. Meskipun belum sepenuhnya sembuh, tapi setidaknya Hakyeon sudah mau berinteraksi dengan orang lain, terutama namja.

"Ah aku baru ingat, aku pergi dulu sebentar" pamit Hongbin dan segera keluar ruang latihan.

14 Februari

23.45 KST

Hongbin kembali tepat saat Wonshik izin keluar tadi. Mereka semua langsung bersiap-siap.

"hana..dul..set!"CKLEK

"Saengil chukhae Kim Wonshik!" ujar mereka berlima kompak.

"Wow! Ahaha, gomawo!" ujar Wonshik terharu.

"Make a wish!" Wonshik menutup matanya dan memanjatkan harapannya. Lalu setelah itu dia meniup lilinnya.

Lampu ruang latihan menyala dan mereka menikmati makan kue ulang tahun Wonshik.

"Ah Wonshikkie mau apa?" tanya Hakyeon.

"Eum, terserah hyung saja, aku juga sedang tak ada keinginan" ujar Wonshik.

"Kalau begitu aku temani sehari full mau?" tanya Hakyeon. Wonshik mengangguk semangat.

"Ne, mau! Besok ayo jalan-jalan denganku seharian!" ajak Wonshik.

"YAK!" protes empat yang lain. Wonshik hanya menyeringai puas.

.

.

15 Februari

Wonshik bangun paling awal dari yang lain. Ia sudah siap sejak pagi tadi. Tinggal bangunkan Hakyeon yang kemarin sekamar dengan Sanghyuk, semalam ia tidur dengan Taekwoon dan itu menyebalkan. Semalam ia mendapat tendangan dari Taekwoon gara-gara mendengkur. Hingga akhirnya Wonshik tidur di ruang tengah. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar Hakyeon, bisa ia lihat Sanghyuk yang memeluk Hakyeon erat hingga namja mungil itu tenggelam dalam pelukan Sanghyuk.

"hyung, ayo bangun!" Hakyeon menggeliat pelan. Sanghyuk sedikit terganggu namun tak bangun.

"Ah wonshikkie?" sapa Hakyeon. Wonshik tersenyum manis.

"Kajja aku mandikan!" Hakyeon mengangguk. Sebenarnya Hakyeon sudah bisa mandi sendiri, namun pernah suatu ketika Hakyeon mandi sendiri dan berujung selesainya mandi luka-luka Hakyeon kembali terbuka. Mulai saat itu Taekwoon menegaskan bahwa sampai luka-luka Hakyeon sembuh, member VIXX yang akan bergantian memandikannya.

Wonshik menyiapkan air hangat untuk Hakyeon mandi sekaligus pakaiannya untuk dikenakan Hakyeon nanti. Mulai dari beberapa hari yang lalu kan pakaian member VIXX menjadi pakaian Hakyeon juga.

Selesainya memandikan dan merias Hakyeon, mereka sudah bersiap pergi.

.

.

Dorm VIXX

"Wonshikkk hyuuunggg~" amuk Sanghyuk. Ia kesal, harusnya ia bangun dapat ciuman dari Hakyeon, tapi lihat? Pagi-pagi yang ia peluk malah guling, bukan hyung manisnya. Dan Sanghyuk tahu siapa pelakunya. Kim Wonshik. Siapa lagi?

"Kau bangun-bangun kenapa teriak, eoh?!" kesal Hongbin.

"Hakyeon hyung diculik Wonshik hyung sejak pagi-pagi buta tadi!" kesal Sanghyuk.

"Ya biarkan saja. Ini kan jadi harinya Wonshik" ujar Jaehwan.

"Ya setidaknya kan dia pergi setelah kita dapat ciuman selamat pagi seperti biasanya!" kesal Sanghyuk.

"Ahh iya juga" gumam tiga hyungnya yang lain.

"hakyeon hyuuunggg~" Sanghyuk merengek.

.

.

Another place

Wonshik dan Hakyeon sama-sama menikmati jalan-jalan mereka. Banyak selca yang mereka ambil. Banyak jajanan yang mereka coba. Dan Hakyeon tentu saja yang bayar. Tapi tidak semuanya. Wonshik malah lebih senang membayari daripada dibayari oleh hyung manisnya itu.

"Wonshik-ah, ayo ke pasar malam. Di sana ada pasar malam!" ajak Hakyeon.

"Ne, kajja!" Wonshik menarik lengan Hakyeon.

"Hyung, nanti jangan pernah lepas tanganku, ne?" ingat Wonshik. Hakyeon mengangguk.

"Ne!" sahut Hakyeon ceria. Wonshik tersenyum melihat Hakyeon seceria itu.

Mereka menaiki berbagai macam wahana di sana. Mereka membeli beberapa aksesoris, memakan jajanan ringan, es krim, banyak yang mereka lakukan.

Hingga malam menjelang, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Mereka juga tak lupa membelikan makanan untuk member lain.

Dalam perjalanan pulang. Tangan mereka saling terpaut. Senyum tak lepas dari bibir keduanya.

"Hyung, gomawo, aku benar-benar senang hari ini" ungkap Wonshik. Hakyeon tersenyum manis.

"syukurlah kalau kau senang" ujar Hakyeon.

Tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu dorm. Wonshik menghadapkan Hakyeon ke arahnya.

"Hyung, terima kasih untuk semuanya. Aku benar-benar senang melewati satu hariku denganmu, sekali lagi terima kasih" ujar Wonshik, tanpa disangka, Wonshik mendekatkan wajah mereka dan mencium lembut bibir Hakyeon.

CKLEK

"KIM WONSHIKK!" Hakyeon mengerjap polos.

"Yak! Jaehwan hyung amppunnnn!" Wonshik berlari masuk ke kamarnya, menghindari amukan sang hyung.

"Hakyeon?" namja manis itu langsung masuk dengan wajah merona merah. Mengabaikan Taekwoon yang menatapnya aneh.

"Ukhhh wajahku panas~" ujar Hakyeon sembari mengipasi wajahnya. Sedang Wonshik masih dikejar-kejar Jaehwan.

.

.

:END:

* * *

 **Hime minta maaf atas keterlambatan update, karena Hime baru saja dapat mood buat ff. Maafkan readerdeul. Dan Hime harap, yang minta ff ini update jangan lupa reviewnya. Kalau ada typo tolong maklumi, karena ini diketik lewat hp.**

 **Pay pay^^**


End file.
